Felicity Meets her Match
by Rose103
Summary: Another FelicityBen romance but this one has the twists and turns of a bad soap opera with an OC, Nan is evil, Jiggy Nye scandal.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

September 1778

Benjamin Davidson had grown fond and accustomed to the constant chatter of Felicity Merriman, who helped him run her father's store. Since the beginning of the war two years ago, Felicity's father left to assist the troops. Felicity and Ben had been taking care of the store together. Even before working together, the two had been great friends, going back to when Felicity was nine, Ben was sixteen. Felicity could chatter on about anything from horses, music, men, her annoying little sister Nan, (a favorite topic that would send her on a rant that rivaled Ben's rants on the Tories) gardens, her friend Elizabeth and all of her flirtations, and apple butter. Ben liked that fact that Felicity could make any day no matter how dull, exciting by telling a dramatic account of how some young lad looked at Elizabeth in a funny way. Today her chatter had shifted to the war.

"I know this is just awful for me to say," she sighed as she began to sweep the store, part of the closing ritual that had to be done each day. "You'll think that I am dreadful, you will hate me forever."

"Nothing you could say would make me hate you forever," Ben mumbled. He was on top of a ladder, restocking shelves.

"I'm tired of the war," Felicity muttered. "I understand independence Ben, I really do, and I am all for the Patriot cause, but it's taking all the eligible men away, and with the war going on, I don't even get a new gown. I haven't had a new gown in over a year, this one is so old and tight, I hate it."

Felicity's gown was rather tight and ragged, but Ben was not going to stoop into agreeing with her.

"Tis a fine gown," he replied as he carefully climbed down the ladder. "George Washington's army appreciates your sacrifices for the cause." He rolled as eyes as Felicity helped herself to a bit of rock candy.

"Oh Ben, I know I sound like a horrible, ungrateful, person. I have had two years of the war. I miss Father and Penny."

Penny was Felicity's beloved horse that she let her father ride while delivering supplies to the troops. Once in a while Father and Penny would stop home for a day or two for new supplies, and then be off again. Felicity and her Father had had a special relationship, and now in her last years before she would belong to a husband, he had been taken away from her."

"So after missing the new gown and all of the men, you miss your father and the horse too," Ben teased. "Quit eating the rock candy! Messes up our books."

"Because a few pieces of candy makes a big difference," Felicity retorted and went back to her sweeping.

"I just feel so inadequate as a gentlewoman," Felicity moaned. "Why I am going to have to worry about courting gentlemen pretty soon. "Nan is lucky, she is three years younger than me. By the time she is eligible the war will be over, and there will be more eligible men. Annabelle Cole married at sixteen, which is only three years older than me, and Elizabeth. " Felicity saw the reflection of her ugly, ill-fitting, gray work dress in the window. She felt like a scullery maid, and she was the daughter of the owner of one of the finest shops in Williamsburg! Felicity wasn't one to spend too much time devoted to pinning for the latest fashions, but a thirteen-year old girl did deserve a new dress once in a while. She remembered back to when she was nine, and she had been invited to a dancing lesson at the Governor's Palace. Her mother had made her a beautiful new gown out of gorgeous blue silk. That gown had been the first Felicity had ever wanted, and she had worn it a few other times with a different stomacher, before it was passed on to Nan. That dance lesson was a world ago, before the war, before beautiful silk grew scarce, and cost a fortune. Mother always said because of the war, she didn't have the time to make many new gowns, but Felicity knew it was because of the price of new material.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Ben asked. Elizabeth Cole was Felicity's best friend. She came from a Loyalist family, and they were extremely wealthy. Elizabeth had new gowns.

"You must keep it a secret," Felicity whispered for dramatic effect.

"I'm good at keeping your secrets Lissie," Ben replied. And he was, the two had kept secrets many a time. Everything from when Felicity was sneaking out of the house to visit Penny, or when Ben broke his apprenticeship with Mr. Merriman to join the Patriot Army. Then there were times when Felicity helped Ben keep his nights at the local tavern a secret from her mother.

"She's been kissed. Felicity said dramatically.

"I doubt she's been kissed," Ben replied.

"She says it's true," said Felicity. "She had been invited to some Christmas party, and they snuck off for a kiss. Her and Joseph Dunham."

"Dunham?" Ben snorted. "He's a Loyalist, is he not?"

"Aye," Felicity replied. "He's dashingly handsome though, much handsomer than Bananabelle's old husband from England. His family is wealthy too. She isn't even marrying age and she will have a husband, and I shall die an old maid."

"I doubt that," Ben replied.

"I wish I were a boy, then I could pick whatever girl I wanted, I wouldn't have to wait for some boy to take interest in me," Felicity went on.

"No, you would have to ask the girl's father first," Ben replied. "Now that is something to worry about."

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Felicity asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm an apprentice, I cannot get married until after my apprenticeship, which is up soon, but then I'm going into the army." Ben's dream was to fight in the battle for independence, and his apprenticeship would be up in just over a month. Which was another bitter reason for Felicity to resent the war, for now it would take away one of her good old friends, possibly for good.

"After the war will you get married?" Felicity asked again, she began to untie her apron.

"I would like to," Ben said. They were silent for a while, before Felicity piped up again.

"Ben I need to ask you a favor."

"Need to borrow my breeches again?" Ben teased.

"Funny. I want you to kiss me," Felicity said in utter seriousness.

"Kiss you?" Ben shrieked. "Lissie have you gone mad?"

"No," Felicity replied, cheeks growing hot. "I just want to know what it feels like. I love her to pieces, but I am envious of Elizabeth."

"Lissie, as pretty as you are, you will not have to worry about kissing for a while," Ben replied. If your father ever found out, he would be furious, your honor."

"The shop is closed, no one would see. I just was curious what it was like," Felicity said solemnly. "Tis not fair."

"Oh Lissie, you said yourself the good, wealthy, eligible guys are all gone to the war," Ben said half jokingly.

"Everything has gone to the war, Father has gone to the war, Penny has gone to the war, and you will go too! I hate the war!" Felicity said bitterly. She hastily grabbed her bonnet so she could go home for the night.

"Felicity you do not mean that!" Ben snapped. "Men are dying everyday so you can live in a country that is free, and governed by ourselves. The war will lay the foundation for a whole new future as Americans, and you are upset over not having a new gown!"

"I believe a girl has a right to be upset over missing her father, and dear friend," Felicity said with tearing eyes. Ben Davidson could never stand to see Felicity saddened or upset. He had had friends of who had gone to fight, his cousin had been killed as well. He could understand her pain. Maybe it was the way she hung her head as she got ready to leave, maybe it was the way her red tendrils always peeped out from under her cap, or maybe it was her spunkiness, but he could never tell her no.

"Felicity Merriman you are the most irresistible girl I know," Ben sighed. He went over to her, bent down, for he was much taller than she was, and kissed her. He meant it to be a quick peck, but it lasted a second longer. Felicity stared at him dumbfounded. "There," he said. "Tis not all what it's cracked up to be."

Felicity was hiding a grin, and she was doing a bad job of it.

"Thank you Ben," she whispered.

"Tis a secret," Ben reminded her, slightly embarrassed that he had let it go a wee bit longer than intended.

"I am sorry to say that I cannot tell you if you were a good kisser, because I have none to compare to," Felicity said. "Did I do all right?"

"It was all right," he mumbled, now red in the face, he was sweating! It must have been all right, for what was supposed to be a platonic, playful, brotherly peck, barely a kiss, but that was definitely a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

October 1778

It was the evening of Ben's birthday. He would be leaving the next morning to go enlist, and Felicity knew that she might never see him forever. The bright side was that Mr. Merriman and Penny would be coming home, for someone had to be running the store with the apprentice gone. Mrs. Merriman and Rose the cook had made a wonderful dinner for Ben's last night with the Merriman's. After four years with the Merriman's it would be strange not having him around. Now that Felicity had kissed Ben he held even more awe to her, this awe carried a strange excitement, and she found herself getting all giddy and jumpy whenever he was around. Now he was leaving. Ben was planning on going for a drink at the local tavern with some of his friends. Their hug that evening after supper would be their last. Felicity could feel Nan staring at her as they embraced for the last time. Felicity tried to hold back tears. She knew that Nan was on to something. The chit was nosy and onto everything. Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity could see Nan had a very staid look on her face. She probably disapproved of her thirteen-year-old sister's first crush, or perhaps she was jealous that Felicity was the "pretty" one.

Perhaps it was the ale from the tavern, or how vulnerable and small she felt in his embrace, or what war just did to people, but Ben found himself making a quick detour before leaving Williamsburg the next morning. He pushed open the door to Mr. Merriman's store. Marcus was out making deliveries, Mr. Merriman wasn't returning until later in the day, so he was alone with Felicity. Felicity was standing at the counter, writing up an order. She lit up as soon as she saw Ben.

"You've decided to stay!" She gasped. "You finally have some sense in you."

"No Lissie," Ben replied. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you again."

Why was he torturing her this way? Couldn't he see that she did not want him to leave? She had said her goodbye to Benjamin Davidson last night, She had ran to the stables since Nan was deliberately hanging around their bedchamber so she could weep in privacy. Her mother had eventually found her, and let her eldest daughter weep over her first crush. Then she had taken Felicity back to the house and gave her a piece of ginger cake. Felicity even had said that even on her deathbed, she could still eat a piece of ginger cake.

"Goodbye," Felicity said and went back to her writing. Ben stood there and stared at the small figure of a girl-almost-woman. He was sorry to leave, and miss out on her growing into a woman. He'd bet anything that she was going to be pretty, much prettier than her sister. He just remembered the fellows at the tavern the night before. His friend Henry had been very surprised that Ben wasn't leaving a girl.

"Don't you know that behind every great soldier, is a beautiful woman back at home, praying for them, willing them to come back home. My brother is out there, somewhere and I know tis the thought of coming back to his beautiful wife that keeps him going through God knows what."

"Felicity please," Ben said. He came towards her, and gently removed the quill from her hand. He lifted her chin, so they made eye contact. He imprinted her vivid green eyes in his mind.

"I need to ask you a favor. About a month ago you asked me the same favor," he said softly.

"Ben please," Felicity moaned pathetically.

"Kiss me Lissie," he whispered half excitedly, half nervously.

"Ben it's daytime. Tis not proper," Felicity began rambling. Gently taking her arm he stirred her to the counting room, and slammed the door shut.

"I want you to let me kiss you Felicity. I want a kiss so when I am away in the army, I can always think back to a woman's kiss. I want a kiss to comfort me when I am alone and cold, running through the woods."

"Benjamin Davidson you have lost your mind," Felicity snapped. "Let me go!" Ben did not let her go. He held onto her arms tightly.

"Lissie hush," he pleaded. "You do not want to send a young, Patriot, soldier off to war without a kiss. I love you Felicity, and your love is what is going to get me through this war. Please, I want to be able to dream of the lady I love back at home, when I am out there. To know that back in Williamsburg I have a girl waiting. I cannot force you to love me back, but I must have a kiss."

"Ben, I am no lady yet," Felicity began to stammer but Ben silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Felicity did not pull away, she kissed back rather passionately. When the kiss was over, Ben held Felicity close and tenderly stroked her red ponytail. He loved that red hair.

"Thank you Lissie," he whispered. "Now I can go to the war a happy lad."

"Another thing on the list that I do for the cause," she said half teasingly, half bitterly, through tears.

"I have to go Lissie. Goodbye dear. I will be thinking of you everyday. Do nott forget to write, I want to hear how Penny fares." He said as he grabbed his hat. Felicity sunk down into the chair at the counting table, tears streaming down her cheeks. He then turned and quickly kissed her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Goodbye Lissie dear, and remember that a Patriot solider up in the north loves you."

And with that he was gone. Felicity sat for a long time at the counting table, with tears streaming down her face. She knew customers were out in the main store, wondering why there was nobody there, but she was too upset to go tend to them. The truth was she did not want to kiss Ben, love Ben, or have Ben love her, only to have him leave, with the possibility of never coming back. She was certain the war would make him forget about her, and Williamsburg. He had put her on the spot, and she didn't know whether or not to be angry, excited, giddy, or embarrassed. Her knees were shaking as she stood up, and wiped her eyes.

"You are a fool Benjamin Davidson," she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

February 1780

"Why do you insist on wasting perfectly good parchment writing to Father's apprentice, who has only written you back twice?" Nan asked one evening when she had entered the bedchamber that she shared with her sister only to find her at the desk, writing yet another letter.

"Father's apprentice happened to have lived with us for four years," Felicity replied hotly. She had no patience with Nan. Perfect, ladylike, nosy, Nan.

"Twas a business deal," Nan answered. "He is not part of the family. Of course you fancy him, so that is why you pine away writing letters that never get read. If Father had had an ugly apprentice, you wouldn't care in the least!"

"That is not true!" Felicity yelled. She wanted to rip Nan's hair out. How dare she?

"He is more family to me than you are!" Felicity yelled. She picked up a hairbrush and threw it across the room. Nan shrieked.

"How dare you say that to me," Nan cried. "You have always been jealous. Jealous because I do better at Miss Manderly's lessons than you ever did, I stitch better than you, my embroidery is far more advanced, I dance better, I bake better."

"At least I am the pretty one," Felicity said haughtily. Any other time Felicity would be supplying people such as Rose, her mother, and Elizabeth a long list containing why she felt that she was rather ugly, and no man would ever want her for a wife.

"I do not think that is so," Nan shot back.

"Why not?" Felicity said as she compared Nan to herself in the mirror. The first difference was that Felicity's hair was a much redder shade, Nan's more auburn. Felicity's had a tendency to want to curl, Nan's hung straight. Then there was the fact that Felicity had filled out.

"I have a nicer bosom," Felicity said coolly. Felicity knew that Nan was envious of it, She had caught Nan stuffing stockings and cloths into the bodice of her dress once, and had used it to keep Nan from squealing her own secrets to Father and Mother.

"Well I am three years younger than you. In three more years we shall see who has the nicer bosom," Nan eventually spat. "I'll forgive you because I am a gracious and honorable woman. I understand that you are just upset because your sweetheart whom you are devoted, is not that devoted to you. There are tons of beautiful ladies out there, and in the army he will be all over the colonies."

"That is not true," Felicity retorted.

"Suit yourself Lissie, but he is not engaged to you. He can do whatever he pleases. Or would you rather believe that he is dead. Knowing you, you probably do wish so because you cannot stand the fact that other girls may be better or prettier than you are."

"You are despicable," Felicity seethed. "I am ashamed to be related to you."

""Tis hard having to be the practical one," Nan said. "I forgive you Lissie, even your harsh words."

"Well I do not forgive you," Felicity snapped. "Get out of my room!"

"Tis my bedchamber too Felicity," Nan shot back.

"I am the eldest, and I hate you!" Felicity screamed. She pulled Nan harshly by the arm. Nan began to shriek and scream. Felicity thrust Nan into the hallway.

"I am telling Mother and Father about this," Nan yelled.

"Go right ahead," Felicity snapped. "Do you think I really care about anything you do?"

"No," Nan yelled cradling her arm as if it were dislocated. "You only care for yourself!"

She could hear Nan screeching to her parents about her arm being broken, and five year old Polly had witnessed the commotion in the hallway, and began crying that Felicity was trying to kill Nan. Felicity had flung herself down on her bed and wept. Not because she was in trouble with her parents, but because Nan could be right. If Ben wasn't dead, then he could very well have lost interest in her, and be taking interest in other ladies. He was a solider now, and would be seen as a hero. Felicity and Elizabeth had both been guilty of flirting with militiamen when they marched through the town. Elizabeth was the only other person who knew about what had happened over a year ago in the counting room. She did not tell Father or Mother, so they did not know that it was Ben who had started all this turmoil in their daughter, and Felicity loved and hated him at the same time for it.

At first she was angry. How dare Ben make her even more sick with worry by kissing her and telling her he loved her? Twas bad enough worrying about a close friend, but to be his girl was more intense. She had a responsibility to live up as the girl he would dream of some cold, rainy, night, while trying to sleep on the ground. That was too much responsibility for a thirteen year old. It had been Elizabeth who had changed Felicity's heart, or perhaps caused her to open it. She had listened to Felicity recall the whole incident with interest and understanding. When Felicity broke down in tears, she gave her handkerchiefs. By the end of the story, both girls were in tears.

"Felicity Merriman that is the most tragic and romantic thing I have ever heard. He loves you."

"He just wants to go off and play soldier, and most soldiers have a woman at home," Felicity muttered. "All it does to me is create worry."

"Lissie you know Ben. He is very shy around girls, and quiet with his emotions. If he stopped by your father's store on his way out of town just to declare his love for you than he has really fallen for you. Not many girls ever get to feel that. Your relationship has always been special."

From that moment Felicity was in love with Ben and she lived up to the standard of being a soldier's beloved. She wrote every few days, to the point where even her father remarked on all the parchment she was using. The letters were vivid, and filled with color. She wrote about everything that Penny and Patriot did, or the latest on Elizabeth and Joseph Dunham. One day he had dashed across the crowded street just to say hello to Elizabeth! After four months of writing, Felicity got her first reply from Ben. He gave many details about the war, and what he had seen, even some regret for joining, yet the cause always won out. However part of the letter was romantic. He wrote how he thought of their sweet kiss every night while laying awake, how he had wished he had gotten a lock of hair, and signed it your Ben.

So Felicity began writing love letters as well, with the aid of Elizabeth since at first Felicity felt like a ninny. As the year went by, Felicity had an easier time with love letters. She had different feelings, different needs. The words began to fly from her pen. Unfortunately, she only received one more letter from Ben. It was ten months ago. He was up in New York, and it was freezing cold. He had made a close friend and tent mate, but he had been killed in action. He mentioned longing for her, he asked if the gentlemen had come courting yet, said she was always in his thoughts, and signed it Love Ben.

Those two letters were all she had. She kept them bound together in her bed table with the blue cord that she had worn when she went dancing at the Governor's Palace and Ben had to escort her. She read them over and over, until she had them pretty much memorized. In ten months much could happen. He could be dead, wounded, or have given his heart to some other lucky girl.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Once Felicity had turned fifteen, she was of age to begin courting. The spring and summer was a flurry of dances and parties. At first the idea of attending dances and parties excited her, but she soon found out that she was in competition for a husband, in a room filled with pretty ladies. The one perk about being of age meant a new wardrobe finally.

"I am not going to have my eldest daughter presented to society in substandard, antiquated, clothing," Mrs. Merriman declared. So herself, Felicity, Rose, set to making Felicity a new work gown, two day gowns suitable for tea, or working in the store, a new Sunday gown with a new stomacher so it could also function for parties, a lightweight summer day gown, and the crème de le crème would be her new ball gown, the one she would wear to the Merriweather's Grand Christmas Ball. As usual, Felicity didn't take too much interest in her clothing. She only had three requests. She wanted her Christmas Ball Gown to be dark green, because she thought it would compliment her hair, and bring out the green of her eyes. She didn't want anymore pink gowns, pink looked awful with her hair, and made her fair skin look pinkish, and she wanted no gowns that resembled or matched a gown of Nan's.

Felicity did get asked to dance, but the conversations she wound up in usually were awful, and uninteresting. Elizabeth was so lucky to have Joseph take interest in her. He had asked the permission of her father to court, so far no one had asked to court Felicity. As usual as soon as Felicity arrived home from the dances, tired, and discouraged because the men of Williamsburg were petty, boring, pigs Nan would be right on her.

"Finally find a suitor miss I'm the pretty one?" She would ask viciously taking much pleasure from it.

"What are you?" Felicity demanded as she slipped off her peach brocade dancing slippers, which inevitably pinched her toes. "The courting police?"

"No," Nan answered sweetly. "Just making sure my dear sister doesn't turn into an old maid."

Felicity eventually did get her first suitor, much to her chagrin. She was at a simple church sponsored dance that October, on a warm autumn night.

Theodore Plutt was the butcher's son, and he thought that Felicity Merriman was not only the prettiest girl in Williamsburg, but in the entire world. But a clumsy, curpulent, stout, butcher's son, could never win the affections of a girl like that. Somehow he had gathered the courage to ask her to dance, and he was relieved to find out that she wasn't that great a dancer. She was graceful, but she had a tendency to step on his toes, or mix up her steps. Immediately he felt much more confident around a pretty lady. She had also told him that he wasn't that bad a dancer. Felicity began to regret making the comment. She wouldn't have except she kept getting nervous and mixing up her own steps. Now at every party Theodore loomed around her, and she was worried that other suitors would figure that she was his girl. Theodore was nice, but he was also a blundering idiot.

At the autumn dance Felicity was sitting listening to Theodore go on one of his tirades about meat. She was almost to the point where she never wanted to eat meat again, after he told her what exactly went on in the slaughterhouse.

"What is wrong Felicity?" Theodore asked. "You are unusually quiet this evening/" Felicity looked at his round, red, sticky, face.

_I am quiet because I have nothing more to say on the subject of meat._ Felicity wanted to say.

"I am just a bit thirsty is all," she said hoping to get rid of him for a moment.

"Would you like me to get you some punch?" Theodore asked.

"Yes please," Felicity answered. As soon as he left Felicity caught the eye of another tall, young, man with black hair pulled back into a queue. Felicity had seen him at a few parties and had confided in Elizabeth that she thought he was very handsome. Elizabeth had told her that his name was Michael, was wealthy, and had seven brothers One had briefly courted Annabelle. Felicity tried not to act too relieved that he came over to her.

"Good evening miss," he said and nodded. Felicity smiled and nodded back. Her smile must have done something, for he stayed to introduce himself.

"I am Michael Howell," he said. "I have not seen you around. What is your name?"

"Felicity Merriman," Felicity said in her most ladylike voice.

"Merriman?" Michael asked, a disgusted look on his face. "Like in the store?"

"Why yes, my father owns the store," she answered. "You know it?"

"Yes," Michael grunted. "I bought some bad coffee there." And with that he strutted away. Felicity was seething. Oh how she wished that ladies could fight. She'd take him to the tavern down the street and let him have it.

"Felicity!" It was Theodore coming back with the punch. "I just got a wonderful idea!"

""Does it concern meat?" Felicity asked annoyed.

"Why no," Theodore replied. "I really am fond of you Felicity, and I want to ask your father for permission to court."

"What," Felicity mumbled. "I lost you back when you said you had a wonderful idea."

"Oh," Theodore replied. He grabbed his handkerchief and dabbed sweat off his forehead. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked your father for permission to court you."

"Court?" Felicity asked.

"I want to get to know you better Felicity, I like you," Theodore rambled. Felicity stared at Elizabeth and Joseph, who were gaily engaged in conversation across the room. She looked over at Michael laughing at some ridiculous thing with a pack of men.

"Yes," Felicity said distantly.

"I can ask?" Theodore exclaimed.

"Yes," she answered again.

Later that night when Nan cross-examined her, Felicity neglected to tell her about Theodore. As she got into bed that night for the first time in six months she wondered what would it be like if Benjamin Davidson had stayed in town.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own American Girl, or any of their characters. 

CHAPTER FIVE

JANUARY 1781

Felicity Merriman sat by the fire in the parlor strumming her gorgeous guitar. Grandfather had given her the guitar as a birthday present, and Felicity was quite accomplished on it. When she played, gentlemen would come and sing, but so far it hadn't helped her gain any suitors. To Felicity, that meant that the guitar could be her own personal enjoyment, just like riding horses. She did it for herself, and only herself.

"Lissie," William called from the parlor door. "Miss Elizabeth is here to see you."

"Elizabeth!" Felicity cried as she put down the guitar and went to greet her friend. "Come, warm yourself by the fire. Tis freezing outside. I will tell Rose to put the tea on."

"Lissie! I have to tell you the most glorious news," Elizabeth exclaimed. "I have some not so good news, but I want to tell you the good news first!"

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Joseph," Elizabeth squealed. "He asked Father for my hand in marriage, they are drawing up a deal, we are going to officially announce the engagement at a party sometime in February!"

Both girls squealed with rather unladylike delight. Nan poked her head in.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded. "It sounds like there are a couple of pigs squealing? I wondered if Felicity's butcher beau was here."

"Funny Nan," Felicity snapped. "At least I have a beau. Elizabeth is betrothed."

"Congratulations Elizabeth," said Nan. "I wish my sister could say the same."

"Felicity will be next," Elizabeth said. "I bet she will be betrothed sometime in this upcoming year as well."

"Oh yes," said Nan. "She will be the pig butcher's wife. Felicity Prutt. Has a rather elegant ring to it."

"Nan, go away, or else I am going to tell Mother that you are stuffing cloths in the bodice of your dress again," Felicity retorted. Nan made a face, and then left.

"Speaking of annoying sisters, now the not so good news," Elizabeth said.

"Does it have to do with Bananabelle?" Felicity asked. "Wasn't she with child?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "It was born last month. I was really hoping she would have a boy, but tis a girl."

"Oh no," Felicity breathed.

"Afraid so. A walking, talking, miniature, Annabelle," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well look on the bright side," said Felicity. "At least she is over in England. Now that you will have a husband of your own, you won't have to worry about moving to England." Mr. Cole was always saying that if Elizabeth could not find a suitable man in the colonies, he would send her to England to stay with Annabelle and her husband, until she found an Englishman.

"I am so happy for you Elizabeth, I really am," Felicity said hugging her friend.

"Lissie, you know you will be my maid of honor. I want you there for everything," Elizabeth replied. "A date has not been set yet. I wish my grandparents over in England could come, but with the war and everything, they won't. They think the colonies are uncivilized wilderness, they would never come over here."

"Well I will be there, I promise," said Felicity.

"Are you excited about the upcoming ball?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really," Felicity replied. "I will have Prutt bumbling about me, and I will probably make an absolute ninny out of myself dancing."

"Lissie," Elizabeth sighed. "This ball will be far grander than the little dances you have been to. There will be men from other towns, possibly other colonies. Tis the ball of the year, and you will certainly find a suitor."

"I just do not understand it," Felicity said picking up her sampler, and ripping out her messy stitches. "Josephine Fitchett is not the best at dancing, and she looks like a pumpkin in that awful bright orange dress she wears, yet even she is betrothed. What is wrong with me Elizabeth?"

"You have Theodore though," Elizabeth said trying to be helpful.

"Oh he's a blundering fool," Felicity sighed. "Yes he is sweet, but all he talks about is meat. Meat, meat, meat. I never knew there were so many different things you had to know about slaughtering a pig."

"Oh Lissie," Elizabeth sighed. "At least you will be able to cook a delicious ham someday!"

The beautiful green silk gown slid like a dream over Felicity's head. It was the night of the ball, and Felicity was getting dressed. All week she had been scrubbed from head to toe, ointments had been rubbed into her skin to make it soft, her few stubborn freckles bleached with lemons, her red hair set on rollers to give it softer curls.

"Felicity you look absolutely stunning," Mrs. Merriman said with pride as she handed her a shawl.

"Lissie you look like a princess," Polly declared. Felicity turned in the mirror. The gown was heavenly she was surrounded in a cloud of deep green silk. The sides of her hair had been swept up in a hand painted comb that once was Grandmother's. _My blue silk gown had brought me magic long ago, perhaps this lovely green one will as well._ She told herself to settle her nerves.

"I think it is a bit low cut," Nan stated when Mrs. Merriman left the room.

"My bosom fills it out quite nicely," Felicity answered. "Perhaps in three years you will get to wear it, then again you might not have the bosom for it."

"What is this bosom you two are always talking about?" Polly demanded.

"Something your sister is obsessed with," Nan muttered. Nan couldn't help but feel a mite jealous. She had heard some gossip from Catherine, a girl she took lessons at Miss Manderly's with. Catherine had an older brother, who had said that the older Merriman was the good looking of the Merriman girls, and this greatly distressed Nan. Also Felicity being the eldest was the one to receive the new gowns. Nan went to her first dance lesson when she was eleven, wearing Felicity's old blue gown. As beautiful as the gown was, the fashion was always outdated, and the gown was Felicity's, always would be.

Felicity's heart pounded as she walked down the staircase. She had never felt so beautiful in her entire life. She had never worn such a full gown with so many layers of lush green silk.

"My Lissie," Mr. Merriman breathed. He was waiting to escort her. "I am going to need an army for myself to keep the courting lads away after tonight."

"No Father," Felicity replied. "You will only have to fight off the Meat Ball."

"Lissie you look beautiful, I wish my mother could have seen you. She looked a lot like you," said Mr. Merriman. Felicity had never met her paternal grandmother. She had died when Mr. Merriman was a small boy. "She would be very proud."

"I don't know Father," Felicity said as she threw her dark green velvet cloak around her. "This dress is so full, it never ends. What if I trip?"

"You won't," Father assured her. "I did not pay Miss Manderly my hard earned money for nothing." He bowed as if she were a fine gentlewoman and offered her his arm.

The Merriweather's lived in a huge estate with a glorious mansion that had a veranda that circled around the whole house, and thick white columns. In the spring, they also held an elaborate garden party in their breathtaking gardens.

This ball was fine enough to very well rival the one she had attended six years ago at the Governor's Palace, back when her biggest concern was being afraid of the strict dance master, instead of finding a husband.

_I have never seen such a flurry of gorgeous gowns_, thought Felicity. The room was a sea of brightly colored silks and taffetas, laces, brocades, and bustles. The tables of food were amazing a and work of art themselves. _I wish I didn't have Mother lace up my stays so tight, _she_e _thought_. But then again tis not proper for ladies to eat too much in public._ Felicity squirmed in her tightly laced stays. They were really beginning to pinch and cut into her ribs. Catching sight of Elizabeth made her forget about her stays. Elizabeth was dressed in a gorgeous ivory gown, colorfully embroidered with birds and flowers, and trimmed with fine Belgian lace.

"Felicity, you are gorgeous," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Your gown is exquisite, it fits you perfectly."

"Where is your handsome fiancé?" Felicity asked.

"He is here. He is talking with some friends. I have not seen the Meat Ball yet," Elizabeth reported. Though the ballroom was very crowded, Felicity couldn't spot Theodore either.

"I do not see him either," said Felicity. "That means I get a few minutes of freedom, where I do not have to discuss the slaughterhouse, or the price of beef."

"You are in a bigger pasture Lissie," Elizabeth replied. "A pasture with far more horses. Men from all over the colonies are here, and they are noticing you. They keep looking over at us."

"They are more likely noticing you," said Felicity.

"Not with that dress and your bust they won't," Elizabeth said with a wink. Joseph came up behind them.

"Hello ladies," he bowed. "Mind if I borrow my lovely lady for a dance?" He asked Felicity.

"Certainly not," Felicity replied. "Dance away."

Felicity wasn't left along for long before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said. Felicity whirled around to find Eli Merriweather standing behind her. He kissed her hand. No matter how tightly Mother or Nan (Nan was always the tightest) laced her stays Felicity never fainted. Felicity did not faint. Elizabeth often did, as well as Nan and Mother, but Felicity wasn't a fainter. Right then she nearly fainted. Eli Merriweather was the eldest son of the Merriweather family, the hosts of this grand event. Being a Merriweather meant wealth and power. Far more wealth and power than the Dunham, Howell, and Cole family had. Felicity had once overheard one of her Father's friends declaring the Williamsburg was ran by the Merriweather family. He wasn't terribly handsome. He was tall and very lanky, like a grasshopper. He had a head of golden curls pulled back in a queue, a long neck, and a long, crooked nose, however he was a Merriweather and had to be treated with the utmost respect, and he didn't talk about meat.

"You are Felicity Merriman?" He asked.

"Yes, that is me," Felicity's heart was pounding.

"I have heard some wonderful things of you," he said with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

Dancing with Eli Merriweather meant constantly being on her toes. She was now dancing with the most eligible bachelor in Williamsburg, and there was no way she was going to ruin this glorious moment by stumbling about. She was going to bring pride to her family, as well as Miss Manderly's institution. When they finished dancing Felicity asked

"What are these wonderful things you have heard of me?" The only things she could imagine being said about her were how klutzy she could be, or about her becoming the wife of the butcher's son.

"I have heard that you are filled with life and spunk, and that you are adventurous," Eli replied. "Is it true?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Whom did you hear this from?" She asked.

"The whole town knows," Eli answered. "Is it true?"

"Why yes," Felicity nodded. "I do love a grand adventure, and I am pretty spunky."

"I like adventure too," said Eli. "Would you fancy having a little adventure with me, by escorting me on a walk out on the veranda?"

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Had Elizabeth and Joseph lobbied for her? Nan was going to be green with envy.

"Aye," she replied giving a flirtatious yet sweet smile.

"Eli returned the smile and took her arm as they left the crowded ballroom.

"Tis a beautiful home your family has here," Felicity said as they went down a hallway. Eli stopped at a door.

"I just need to step in here for a moment," he said and quickly thrust the door open, grabbed Felicity tightly by the arm and ushered her inside the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Eli what are we doing?" Felicity asked.

They were alone, in a room that resembled a library. It had an opulent, lit, fireplace with a huge leather chair facing it. The walls were all bookshelves heaped with books. In the middle of the room were a set of chairs, a game table, a small bar, and a sofa.

"We are having an adventure my dear red-headed one," Eli hissed sardonically. He

grabbed both her arms roughly and pressed his mouth to hers. Felicity immediately

turned her face away and he began savagely kissing the side of her cheeks, and down to

her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own American Girl, or any of their characters. I do get to own Andy Matthews. 

CHAPTER SIX

"Eli! Eli! Stop please!" She yelped. Eli covered her mouth with one of his hands as he began to kiss down to her bodice.

"No! Eli! Stop it!" She tried to yell. She squirmed violently, but Eli's grasp on her arms was strong, there was no pushing him away from her breasts. He then took his hand from her mouth, and cupped her breast with it, as he thrust himself against her.

"Eli you let me go you pig!" Felicity yelled. Nobody came to her rescue the music and merriment at the ball covered any noise she made. While Eli was caressing her breast she was able to get a hand free and push him away a little. For an answer he pushed her down onto the sofa, and jumped on top of her. He began kissing her neck and bust again. In one more fit of rage Felicity managed to push him away again.

"Come on Felicity it's all right," he hissed. "This will be our secret. Do you not like adventure?"

"What kind of a disgusting pig are you?" Felicity said revolted. She sprang up from the couch. "You are no decent man!"

"Decent man?" Eli snorted. "Do you know who I am? I am a Merriweather!. A wealthy, powerful Merriweather! I will marry only the girl from the most wealthy, and powerful family, not a family such as yours. All the wealthy girls are ugly, and Eli Merriweather deserves only the best. Come on Felicity, I can give you many great things, it will be our secret." He got up off the couch, and closer to her.

Felicity's green eyes were glaring, her body shaking with the terror, upset, and anger she was now caused. How dare the vicious, repugnant, pervert take advantage of her, and then insult her family that way!

"I would rather die than be your whore!" She screamed and she smacked him across the face with the side of her fist. Eli was shocked, and Felicity was stunned that she could hit that hard. His hand reached up to touch the trickle of blood that oozed from his lip. He glared at her, Felicity's heart leaped into her throat, she felt sick to her stomach, and dizzy.

"Why you shrew! You filthy termagant!" Eli yelled, holding his lip. "I will make sure you are ruined in this town. No man will ever have you."

"Don't you threaten me Elias Merriweather," Felicity seethed.

"I don't have to do anything," Eli said bitterly. "You aren't even fit enough to be some fisherman's fancy woman, let alone the wife of a gentleman!"

"Gentleman?" Felicity shouted. "You will never be a gentleman. Get out! You sicken me!"

Eli glared at her, Felicity was afraid that she would be getting a bloody lip to match Eli's. Then he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Still trembling, Felicity sunk down onto the sofa in her cloud of green silk. Her heart was still racing and coming down after all the upset. She did not cry. She had too much pride for that. What had just happened was not her fault, and she had taken care of herself. She had broken out into a cloud sweat. She felt messy and dirty.

"Disgusting," she grunted allowed. Glassy-eyed, she caught the glitter of the crystal decanter filled with brandy sitting on the bar. Except for a few sips of currant wine, Felicity had never touched alcohol in her life. Father had always kept a bottle of Scotch back in his counting room at the store. Back when she worked alone with Ben, she was always trying to persuade him to let her try some of it, but she never did, and never would. That was so very long, long, ago. Ben. Ben would never have let this happen to her, if he had stayed in Williamsburg. Ben was more than likely dead, or he had long forgotten his life back in Virginia.

Felicity knew she would have to return to the ball soon. Elizabeth would be worried, what if Eli did try and ruin her. After all it would only be her word against his. A Merriweather was more powerful than a Merriman. A drink. Perhaps if she had a swig of the brandy it would settle her nerves, calm her down.

Felicity stood up and swished over to the bar. She lifted the heavy crystal plug off the decanter and took a whiff of the fine brandy inside.

"Glorious," she sighed. "Perhaps I will have more than a swig. I should get drunk." She took a tumbler and filled it three-quarters full with the brandy. She closed her eyes and took a hearty swig. The pungent taste engulfed her entire mouth, and burned her throat as she choked it down. Her eyes watered, but she went to take another swig.

"Whoa, a tiny little lady like you cannot drink that much. Why that's enough for a large man," a voice said from the big leather chair facing the fire. Felicity yelped in shock.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

The man got up from the chair, and turned to face her. He was tall and lean, with brown hair not quite long enough to pull back in a queue, so it hung around his face. He looked to be around thirty, possibly older. His eyes were so piercingly blue, that even though she wasn't too close to him, she could tell their color.

"Have you been here all this time?" Felicity stammered turning red faced.

"You didn't see me waltz in through the locked door," he answered with much sarcasm. "You and that blundering fool disrupted a peaceful sleep I was having, and I do not sleep often."

"You witnessed what that pig did to me, yet you didn't do anything?" Felicity demanded. "You didn't utter a sound?"

"That was great entertainment," the man returned. "Better than cock fighting."

"How could you silently watch a man take advantage of a lady, and not do a thing?" Felicity asked in shock.

"You looked like you could take care of yourself," the man shrugged. "That punch you threw at him was amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that? George Washington could use you for his army!"

"I do not find this very amusing at all. You are crazy, and had no right hiding out in here," Felicity exclaimed.

"It would have been _very_ amusing if the fool would have gotten you out of that dress for a bit," the man said teasingly.

"All men are pigs!" Felicity shouted and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm, she began to struggle.

"I was teasing," he said. "Felicity."

At the mention of her name Felicity stopped squirming and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She sneered.

"Why I heard that clod keep saying in his fit of passion for you," the man replied. "Felicity, I am sorry."

Felicity stared into his eyes. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry that someone had seen the incident. She felt like such a fool. There was something about the way he said her name, she liked. He made her name sound so pretty when he said it. "Here," he said. He took a giant swig of the rest of the brandy in the tumbler. "I'll show you how to drink brandy the proper way." He bent selected two small brandy snifters and poured a much tinier amount of brandy into them. Then he twirled the snifter over a candle.

"Who are you?" Felicity demanded. "I haven't seen you around anywhere, are you from Williamsburg? What do you do? Whatever are you doing?"

"Women ask so many questions," the man sighed. "I am warming the brandy for you. Tis better that way."

"Tis not," Felicity retorted.

"Judging by the way you drank that first sip of brandy, I do not reckon you are a connoisseur," he said looking at Felicity with much amusement.

"And you are?" said Felicity.

"I've had my share of good drink in my time," the man responded.

"Well do you have a name?" Felicity asked again. She noticed a large scar on his right hand.

"Yes," he nodded, but did not offer any information.

"May I ask what it is?" She pressed.

"No," he answered.

Felicity took that as her cue to not ask any more questions at the moment.

"Now try it, it will go down much better," he offered her the snifter. Felicity examined in. "I didn't poison it Felicity," he remarked as he picked up his own snifter. He said her name again, and it made her shiver. Slowly, she lifted the snifter to her lips, and closed her eyes. The brandy was warm and sweet in her mouth. It coated her throat and filled her whole chest with warmness, and gave her a strange feeling of being at peace. "You do not need to close your eyes when you drink Felicity. Tis not a kiss," he remarked. He finished his brandy with one gulp, and poured himself a little more.

"Now will you tell me your name?" Felicity asked as she poured herself more brandy. "Tis not proper for a lady to except anything from a man she does not know."

"Tis not proper for a woman to drink like a lush," the man said and took her brandy snifter away. "My name is Andrew. Andrew Matthews. You can call me Andy, Andrew is just an awful name."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Matthews," Felicity said and did a half-hearted curtsey. Andy didn't seem to be much for manners anyway. "I must be going now. They will be missing me at the ball."

"Yes, Felicity," Andy agreed. "Your long line of gentlemen callers are probably having withdrawal by now."

"No, not them," Felicity shook her head. "Just Theodore Plutt."

"His name is Theodore Plutt?" Andy said surprised. "With a name like that he has to be one dashing fellow to have a girl with the likes of you."

"I am afraid he is not, he is quite annoying," Felicity said as she smoothed out her dress and prepared to go back out.

"You better eat something," he remarked as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Why?"

"Because your breath smells like a brewery. Or perhaps I could steal a quick dance with you, to sober you up." They were now just about to enter the ballroom. Elizabeth had been watching for Felicity and saw her friend talking to a gentleman from afar.

"I will never dance with you Mr. Matthews," Felicity replied. "Not after you sat back and watched me be taken advantage of, as if you were at a concert or play."

"Oh you are much more delightful to look at then a play," Andy said rather playfully.

"You are heartless," Felicity returned.

"That I am, Miss Felicity, that I am."

Felicity stalked off into the ballroom. She wanted to go right home, away from the Merriweather mansion, and all it's terrible memories. This night had been a total disaster.

"There you are Lissie," Elizabeth greeted. "I was getting worried about you. Where have you been? Theo has been worried. Who was that gentleman you were just talking to? I have not seen him before."

_Andy is right_, thought Felicity. _Women do ask too many questions._

"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Felicity took a deep breath before entering her house. She knew her parents would question her early arrival home. She felt bad for making Elizabeth and Joseph leave early. They had been very understanding. Felicity had told them she was feeling queasy. This was partly true, due to her first experience with brandy. Felicity told Elizabeth that the man she was talking to was nobody, just somebody who she briefly met, and she would explain her long absence tomorrow, but didn't want to discuss tonight. Joseph escorted them home, and Elizabeth said she would come check on Felicity in the morning.

Felicity's family was still awake, and in the parlor. Under God's grace, Nan was nowhere in sight.

"Why Lissie," Mother said looking up the button she was sewing on to one of Merriman's shirts. "You are home early."

"Is everything all right pretty one?" Mr. Merriman asked. "You look pale."

"I was feeling a bit queasy," Felicity said keeping her distance, afraid her parents would smell brandy on her breath. By now she did have a pretty bad headache.

"Too many parties, too much dancing, too much excitement," said Mrs. Merriman. "Did you have a lovely time though? Was it grand?"

"It was grand," Felicity answered. "Good night."

Felicity began to go up the stairs to her bedchamber. She could hear Father saying something about how out of character being queasy was for Felicity. Felicity was the girl who could dance all night, even if it wasn't the most graceful. She could ride horses all day long, and still be up for a game of battledore and shuttlecock.

"I believe she is resisting suitors," she heard him say. She stopped at the top of the stairs to listen. "She still has her head in the clouds over Ben Davidson. I have gentlemen friends with strapping sons who are interested in Lissie, but they say she is standoffish, and distance. They do not see the Lissie we get to see."

Felicity's cheeks grew pink. So it wasn't just Nan who thought she was a failure, her Father thought so too. She could not take anymore tonight. She opened the door to her bedchamber. Nan was sitting at her dresser trying Felicity's pearl choker, a gift from Elizabeth.

"Lissie!" Nan squealed. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"Tis my room as well," Felicity snapped. She was feeling exceptionally irritable due to the events of the night, and the brandy. Nan was the perfect pawn for her wrath. If that little imp said anything, Felicity was going to have her head. The fact that she was sitting at Felicity's dresser, rummaging through her things, and trying on her fine pearl choker was enough to set her off. All of Felicity's dresser things were out of order. She had been into her fine lavender powder.

"Take off my choker," Felicity said. "You do not have my permission to wear it. I don't go through your things."

"Nice to see you too dear sister," Nan quipped, as she took off the choker. "I guess you are worried that I would find your old love letters from Ben. I have found those long ago, and since he has quit writing, I know there are no more, since the Prutt boy doesn't write letters."

"My letters are none of your business," Felicity replied. She took the comb out of her hair, her red tresses came cascading down her back.

"You are home early," Nan remarked.

"I am not feeling well," Felicity replied as she began to shimmy out of the green silk. Earlier that night she would have never have wanted to remove the glorious dress. Now she couldn't wait to get it off.

"That must be your new excuse for getting no suitors," Nan said. "Bust hanging out and all."

"Nan I cannot take this tonight. Leave me alone," Felicity said sternly. The green mass went over her head. She immediately began undoing her stays. To be able to breathe again was a sheer miracle in itself.

"The boys are leaving you alone Felicity," Nan said with a smirk. She bounced down onto her bed.

"Nan, I do have a suitor," Felicity said with not much thought. She just had to get to bed. Lie down, and sleep. Get rid of the headache. Never drink brandy again. Never go to a ball again.

"Oh yes," Nan replied. "You will make a fine butcher's wife Lissie."

"I am not going to be the butcher's wife," Felicity shrieked. She picked up a pincushion and threw it at Nan. Nan ducked and it missed her and hit the wall.

"Being an old maid doesn't mean that you must be a crotchety old maid," Nan groaned.

"I did meet a suitor tonight," Felicity said as she took off her earrings.

"Really?" A said a surprised Nan. "I am shocked. What is the poor gentleman's name?"

"None of your business," Felicity muttered.

"The name of my future brother-in-law is my business," Nan returned.

"If I tell you, then you must promise to keep your mouth shut, and not make one peep to me for the rest of the night," said Felicity. "Not a one."

"You have my word," Nan answered.

"And you are not to go snooping through my things anymore," Felicity was now dressed for bed. Nan nodded. Felicity was trying to think up a name, but her brandy-clogged brain could only come up with one.

"Andy Matthews," she said and she blew out her candle, crawled under the coverlets, and closed the bed curtains around her shutting out Nan, Theodore Prutt, Eli Merriweather, and Andy Matthews.

Two days later Felicity was in the kitchen kneading bread. As she smacked the dough against the tabletop she pictured Eli's face, and she smacked it harder and harder. Nan burst through the kitchen door, running, with her hair a mess. This was very out of character for Nan.

"Why Nan," exclaimed Mrs. Merriman. "You never run, only my Lissie would be caught running."

"Mother you are not going to believe what I found out today at Miss Manderly's," Nan said, out of breath. "Catherine told me that it is all over town. Tis all the gentlemen at the tavern talk about."

"The war is over?" Rose asked.

"The war has started," Nan replied. "Catherine told me that Lissie hit a boy. She hit a boy at the ball, and gave him a bloody lip."

Felicity's heart dropped like a ball of lead into the deepest pit of her stomach, and a wave of nausea fell over her.

"Nan that is absurd," Mrs. Merriman laughed. "Lissie has no reason to go and hit a boy."

"Caroline said according to her brother, tis the talk of the tavern," Nan reported staring at Felicity. "After the ball, a bunch of boys went down to the tavern. David Merriweather had quite a bit to drink and he said that Felicity had hit a boy, and gave him a bloody lip. He wouldn't say who it was though. What did you do Lissie? Hit Mr. Plutt?"

David Merriweather was Eli's brother. Eli must have told his brother about her hitting him, and she was certain that David didn't know the real reason behind her intentions. Nobody did except her and Andy.

"I did not hit Mr. Plutt," Felicity said. What if Father hears this? She cannot lie about it? Her word would never stand next to a Merriweather's word. What if David reveals the identity of the boy she hit? She would die an old maid."The boys at the tavern are silly," Felicity went on. "They get drunk and then tell terrible stories about the ladies."

As soon as she could, Felicity ducked out of the kitchen to visit Penny in the stable. She pressed her face close to Penny's mane. She always took comfort in her smell. Penny smelled like a horse, but she smelled like Penny as well. Penny didn't care about that Felicity hit Eli Merriweather, or the fact that he tried to take terrible advantage of her. She didn't care that she had drank brandy alone with a stranger, or that she would be an old maid. Felicity stroked Penny and whispered to her horse

"Just me and you Penny, just me and you."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

February 1781

Wednesday was the day Felicity looked forward to the most. On Wednesday afternoons Mr. Merriman always went to a meeting Wednesday afternoons to discuss "gentlemen" topics such as war, business, politics, and Samuel Adams.

With Mr. Merriman gone, it was up to Felicity to watch the store. One sunny Wednesday in early February Felicity was refilling the jars of spices that sat on the counter behind her. She heard the bell over the door tinkle and she whirled around to greet the customer. Her mouth dropped open, she was in total shock.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Andy Matthews asked. "Is this not a public store? Am I not allowed to shop here?"

Felicity turned red, and felt flustered. Andy went on

"Is this how the infamous man beater Felicity Merriman assists all of her customers when her father isn't around?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Felicity snapped. "I am not infamous, and I am not a man beater. You of all people should know that."

"Aye. Felicity Merriman takes care of herself, and does a fine job of it. You are sure the top topic of tavern gossip," Andy replied. "The lovely Felicity Merriman, with her fiery red hair to match her temper, nicest bust in Williamsburg, breaking the hearts and lips of men throughout the town."

"That has to be the most ludicrous statement I have ever heard," Felicity said as she went back to her spices. "Hush with such nonsense."

"Your secret is safe with me Miss Felicity," Andy replied. "So does your father let you run the store alone when he is at the meeting? He must have an apprentice somewhere."

"Father did have an apprentice," Felicity answered. It felt strange speaking of Ben again. "He was a wonderful apprentice, and a loyal friend. He joined the Patriots in the fight for freedom."

"Noble of him," Andy snorted.

"Benjamin Davidson is one of the most loyal, brave, and noble, people I know," Felicity responded. Talking of Ben like this aloud reminded her how much she missed him, how she would never hear from him again. She remembered the kiss. The one they shared right there at the counter of the store two and a half years ago. It was a world away, so long ago, so untouchable.

"With that saccharine look on your face I'd say you are in love with the boy," Andy observed. "That is why Miss Merriman hasn't taken a shine to any other gentleman."

"I take a shine to no one," Felicity said annoyed. "You have no right discussing this with me. I don't even know you."

"But we shared a bit of brandy together," Andy laughed.

"Why are you still in town?" Felicity asked. "Did you move here? Where did you come from? How did you know my Father is at a meeting?"

"You and all of your silly questions. All distinguished men of Williamsburg go to the dreadfully boring meeting at the town hall," Andy replied. He picked up a small toy horse and examined it.

"Distinguished? Well that would explain why you are not at the meeting," Felicity said.

"Felicity Merriman you are a rotten soul," Andy laughed. "Rotten to the bone, like me."

"I am no way like you Mr. Matthews," Felicity laughed. "Now put that horse down, before you break it."

"Miss Merriman," Andy sighed. "How do you sell anything treating customers the way you do? So was this Benjamin lad handsome? Tall, dashing, fancy dresser?"

Felicity was saved by the tinkle of the bell as Mrs. Fitchett the town gossip strutted in. Felicity greeted Mrs. Fitchett who had come in for her weekly assortment of goods. Andy stepped aside, and pretended do be looking about the store as Felicity took care of Mrs. Fitchett.

"How are you today Mrs. Fitchett?" Felicity asked as she filled parcels of sugar, cornmeal, and cinnamon.

"Very busy," Mrs. Fitchett replied. "My Josephine is in an absolute tizzy over her April wedding. We got some fine lace from the milliner to add to her best dress for the wedding, but we did not get enough, and the milliner has none of that kind left. She is terribly nervous around her in laws and faints, so she constantly has to have her smelling salts with her."

"I assume a wedding would be nerve wracking indeed," replied Felicity. "My friend Elizabeth is planning a summer wedding, and already she has quarreled with her mother over the guests for the engagement party."

"Any event of the Cole family will be lovely," said Mrs. Fitchett. "With their money. So when will our Miss Felicity be planning a wedding?"

"I am afraid no time soon," sighed Felicity. If she had a shilling for every time a townsperson asked when her wedding would be she would be a very rich lady.

"Are the boys fighting over you?" Asked Mrs. Fitchett. "You are much more comely than your sister Nan. I would think the boys would be fighting over you. I always thought you should have taken up with that Davidson lad who your father apprenticed. Tis a shame, the war changes everything. Have you heard from him?"

"No Miss," Felicity shook her head and looked down to hide a very sad face. Mrs. Fitchett was not known for keeping thoughts to herself. Sometimes this was fun, but not when the gossip turned to you.

"I am so very sorry," Mrs. Fitchett said sincerely. "If you hear from him let me know. How is that horse you tamed and saved doing?"

"Penny is doing great," smiled Felicity. "I take her for a ride most mornings."

"Well you are certainly a wonderful horsewoman," Mrs. Fitchett agreed. "My girls were always afraid of horses. " As Felicity turned to the shelves to fulfill Mrs. Fitchett's order, Mrs. Fitchett noticed the unfamiliar face in the store.

"Now who are you?" She asked Andy. "I know everybody in this town, and I do not recall ever seeing you anywhere."

"Andrew Matthews. I am new here," Andy responded. He put down the horse.

"Well where are you from? Do you have family? A wife?" Mrs. Fitchett was like a little pit bull. Felicity listened intently, happy that Mrs. Fitchett was doing the dirty work.

" I am from South Carolina," Andy said. "Charles Towne. I am here in Williamsburg to see about some property that was in my family."

"I do not recall any Matthews in Williamsburg," Mrs. Fitchett said giving him a quizzical look. "Do you work? Have a profession?"

"I'm a doctor, filling in for Doctor Williams while he is on leave aiding the troops," Andy said.

"Well that is certainly useful to know that we have a new doctor here," Mrs. Fitchett chattered. "Since the war, doctors have been coming and going. Being a handsome doctor with property you must be married I assume?"

Andy shook his head. He had a look plastered on his face that Felicity read as being annoyed with Mrs. Fitchett's questions.

"No woman in their right mind would marry a man with the likes of me I assure you," he said,

"Well I declare I do not recall any Matthews in Williamsburg," Mrs. Fitchett prattled on annoyed with Andy's sarcastic answer to her question. "Tis property from your Mother's family?"

Felicity could see that Andy was clearly uncomfortable. She felt sorry for the new strange doctor from the Carolinas. He was a mystery, a puzzle to her, so she decided to help.

"Here are all your parcels Mrs. Fitchett. The next time you have a delivery for your horses let me know. You know I love horses," Felicity said with an angelic smile.

"Oh yes Miss Felicity," Mrs. Fitchett nodded. Andy shot Felicity a wink.

"What in the world was with that awful crazy woman?" Andy asked as soon as Mrs. Fitchett left. "Women and questions!"

"She is the town gossip," Felicity explained. "Now you can be the talk of the town. Why didn't you tell me that you're a doctor? What is it like in Charles Towne?"

"I have had my share of questions today young lady," Andy said.

"Well you questioned me about my Father's apprentice," Felicity shrugged.

"You never answered me," Andy said as he stepped closer to the counter. "Was he handsome and worldly?"

"Are you ever going to buy anything Doctor Matthews?" Felicity demanded.

"Maybe," said Andy. "Please call me Andy, not Doctor Matthews, tis stifling. Do you have any wormwood?"

"Wormwood? Whatever for?" Felicity said raising an eyebrow.

"For my tonics, to heal the people," Andy said innocently.

"Try the apothecary," Felicity replied. "You know that."

"Very well," Andy sighed. "I best be going. I will pop in next Wednesday while your Father is at his insipid meeting."

"Please don't," Felicity laughed.

"I am allowed to shop here," Andy stated.

"You have been in here for the past half hour and you haven't bought anything," Felicity exclaimed.

Andy went over to a shelf and picked up the small wooden horse.

"I'm buying this."

"What do you need that for?" Felicity declared.

"You didn't ask Mrs. Fitchett that when she bought all that rubbish from you," Andy retorted. "Must I be questioned by you women about everything?" He placed his money on the counter.

"Yes," Felicity replied. "I do not understand how you knew that Father was away at a meeting, and I don't know why you want to stop in here next week, and I don't know why you are buying this silly horse!"

"I know that your father is at the meeting because I am old enough to have attended it, and it is rather boring, nobody likes an outsider from the uncivilized Carolinas butting into Virginian matters," Andy said. "And I want to come back to this store frankly to visit you."

"Me?' Felicity snorted.

"I am a cranky, selfish, man and not much amuses me," Andy replied. "But you Felicity Merriman, amuse me very much."

"You talk like a fool," Felicity sighed. She handed him the horse. "I still don't know why you want that toy."

Andy pressed the horse deep into Felicity's hand.

"Why aren't you the wonderful horsewoman?" Andy asked. "The horse is for you, for entertaining me this afternoon. Certainly more entertaining than George Washington, and much prettier to look at." And with that he turned away and was gone, leaving Felicity wondering if she should keep the horse or throw it at him on his way out. She chose to keep it, and stuffed it deep into her pocket.

"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

May 1781

As winter melted away into spring Felicity was filled with new hope and beginning. Springtime was her favorite time of year. It meant she could again take Penny on morning rides, and work in her garden.

The past months had been a whirlwind for Felicity. Every Wednesday Andy religious stopped by the store to visit. If the store was too busy, he would poke his head in, and then leave. He rarely bought anything, just the occasional small gift for Felicity, one time he bought her chocolate. The only thing that Felicity could find that Andy seemed to take a liking to other than herself, was ginger crackers, so if no one else was around she would always pack a bundle of them up for him. Andy began to ask Felicity other times when she knew that her Father would be away from the store. With the nicer spring weather the store got busier, so their meetings were limited. They began to meet in the early mornings for walks. As much as Felicity enjoyed her time with the doctor, he rarely gave her any information about his past, or life in the Carolinas. All she knew was that he was born in Williamsburg, but moved away when he was nine. At first Felicity enjoyed her secret meetings with Andy, it was blissful seeing a gentlemen without having to be shoved in some ball gown, barely able to move, and having every motion ladylike.

Some of the townspeople the nosy ones such as Mrs. Fitchett caught on that the new doctor was spending lots of time lurking in the Merriman store. One day while Andy was visiting Mrs. Stone came in the store and praised Andy for saving the life of her little daughter Eliza, who had been sick with fever the past winter. It was then that Felicity realized that Andy was a reputable doctor, and he seemed to have plenty of money, being always dressed nice. Why did their meetings have to be private? Why didn't he ask Father to come courting? Felicity asked the only other soul who knew about her secret meetings.

"I am tired of sneaking behind Father's back," Felicity confessed. "I am also not fulfilling all of my duties in the store."

"Ask him to escort you to my wedding," Elizabeth replied. The girls were walking home from the milliners where Elizabeth had another fitting for her new gown for her wedding. It was going to be her signature color, light blue.

"I will do such thing," said Felicity. "Father would never allow it unless he asks permission first."

"Have you asked him why he hasn't asked your Father's permission?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, its too forward," Felicity sighed. "What if he doesn't want to court me?"

"So he hangs around your Father's shop, never buys anything, and gets up early to take you for walks instead. Sounds to me he is courting you, just not officially. Really Felicity I haven't seen you care for any suitor like this Doctor Matthews. Wouldn't it be fine if he could meet your family, why I am dying to meet him," said Elizabeth.

"Perhaps my family is not good enough for him," Felicity said. "There must be a reason he hasn't asked yet. Tis not his age, Josephine Fitchett married a man near forty, and Andy isn't _that_ old."

"He is older though," Elizabeth pointed out. "Joseph doesn't know much about him. Just that he is a Patriot, and the Patriots keep to themselves. Perhaps he has a wife back in Charles Towne."

"Aye," muttered Felicity. "I have thought of that. There must be some secret he doesn't want Father to find out. Why are all of my suitors trying to sneak off with me? Can no one be honest?"

"What happened with you and Eli Merriweather was not your fault," Elizabeth told her friend. "I just think you need to find out what secret the doctor is hiding. I do want him soiling your good name, while he keeps you as his mistress, and I do not want you getting hurt again."

"Again?" Felicity asked. "I never had feelings for Eli, he's a no good scoundrel, I am over what he did."

"I am not talking of him," Elizabeth said. "I mean Ben Davidson. I am tired of my Lissie falling for men that she cannot have, and I am not going to let this new doctor hurt you."

"I have fallen for no one," Felicity replied. "I entertain Andy, he entertains me, and until he courts me properly, I will not harbor anymore feelings for him. He has rotten manners anyway."

One morning Andy and Felicity had agreed to meet to ride horses. Andy was staying in a boarding room over the tavern, and didn't have a horse of his own, so he had to borrow one. Six years ago Felicity snuck off in the morning to see Penny, now she was off to meet a boy. Instead of breeches, Felicity put on her grandmother's deep green riding habit.

They rode their horses out past town. There was nothing that could make Felicity feel more free and happy to be alive then riding Penny in the morning. It was hard to even realize that somewhere, there was a war going on. After riding, they slowed down to a leisurely walk.

"Penny is a fine horse Lissie," Andy observed.

"Aye, I actually met her not too far from here," Felicity replied.

"I thought you said that your Grandfather bought her for you," said Andy.

"He did," Felicity answered. "But Penny and I have a long history. I saved her from a cruel master, and tamed her. She was wild at first, nobody could ride her."

"Penny is too fine a horse to belong to someone cruel," Andy put in as he raised his hand to pet the horse.

"It was Jiggy Nye," said Felicity. "He lives on the edge of town at the tannery. He's the town drunk. I believe he won her in a bet. He used to beat her and starve her."

"Jiggy Nye?" Andy repeated, his face going white.

"Aye, he is no good," said Felicity. "You know him?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"No," Andy finally muttered.

"Tis such a shame," Felicity sighed. "He actually came and helped save Penny's life one night. She was having her first foul. He could have had quite a career for himself if he didn't drink it away."

"That scoundrel saved Penny's life?" Andy asked. "That doesn't sound like Jiggy Nye."

"Why yes," said Felicity. "He was returning a favor of kindness though. He had been in jail, and was sick. Elizabeth convinced me to send him a basket of medicine, and a blanket."

"Ah yes Miss Elizabeth," Andy nodded. "Felicity Merriman wouldn't have been so humble to think of something like that on her own."

"I used to hate Mr. Nye," said Felicity. "I used to hate him more than anything, and wish he would drink himself away. However he did save Penny's life, so I pity him. I no longer believe he is maliciously cruel, just a drunk. Everybody has their vices."

"Humph," Andy snorted. "It is people such as Jiggy Nye who are a waste of space in society. People are dying, so people like that can be part of this independent nation. Jiggy Nye deserves nothing!"

"What has he ever done to you?" Felicity cried. "If anyone in this world should be bitter about Mr. Nye, it should be me."

"You don't know half of it Miss Felicity," Andy snapped. "I must be going now, I have work to do."

They rode silently the rest of the way home. As much as Andy had mentioned going down to the tavern at night, Felicity found it hard to believe that Andy couldn't pity a drunk. Felicity had never seen Andy in church, he never mentioned prayer or scripture, he had no gentlemanly manners. If anyone should understand a scoundrel such as Jiggy Nye, it should be Doctor Matthews.

Felicity knew Andy had many secrets. She knew she had to get to the bottom of them, because they wouldn't be able to go on like this much longer. She was absolutely right,

"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Nan crept down the stairs one evening to retrieve some of her mended shifts from the mending pile. She heard Mother speaking to Father in the parlor.

"Felicity seems to be in a much better mood lately," she said.

_Ha! _Nan thought. _Felicity is never in a good mood. _The parlor door was only open a crack, so Nan decided to peer through it and listen.

"Humph, really?" Father replied not looking up from the pamphlet he was reading.

"Well she seems more like her usual spunky self. I was quite worried about her after the Merriweather's ball. Now she is getting up early, she is talkative, and she has been fulfilling her household duties rather efficiently," said Mrs. Merriman.

"Well she sure isn't fulfilling her duties in the store," Mr. Merriman said with annoyance.

"Really?" A surprised look crossed Mother's face. "But she adores working in the store."

"She is fine, when I am there, but when I leave her alone nothing gets done. For the past few months I have given her tasks to complete for me while I am at my meeting, and they do not get finished. Shelves don't get restocked, orders do not get packed or written up," Mr. Merriman sighed. "This past Wednesday I told her to please pack and write up four orders for me, only one was finished. I find it hard to believe that Wednesday afternoons are _that _busy with customers."

"Tis not like Lissie to not do what you tell her," Mrs. Merriman agreed. "Perhaps she is daydreaming too much."

"Either that, or she is using her alone time in the store to converse with boys," said Mr. Merriman. "I suppose I am going to have to have a talk with her."

Nan felt giddy with excitement as she tiptoed back up the stairs. Nan always knew that Felicity was Father's favorite, he hardly ever got angry with her, and let her do almost anything she wanted. Nan was going to get to the bottom of this. Felicity was not going to get away unpunished this time.

Nan usually had lessons at Miss Manderly's Wednesday afternoons. She told Catherine to tell Miss Manderly that she would be a little late this particular Wednesday, finishing up some extra housework. Nan had to make a little detour to Father's store. Nan pushed open the door, and the little bell tinkled. Nan saw a tall man slumped over the counter, engaged in conversation with Felicity, and they were standing very close. Bingo.

"Nan," gasped a shocked Felicity, pale in the face. She certainly did look like the cat that killed the canary.

"Very good, Felicity, you remember my name," Nan said smugly as she strolled up to them. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

Andy whirled around, still leaning on the counter, to face Nan. Nan was taken aback by the blueness of his eyes, and how handsome he looked.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity barked. "Don't you have lessons today?"

"Am I not allowed to shop in my own father's store?" Nan said innocently. "Perhaps Mother needed me to pick up something."

Felicity was glowering at Nan. Since Felicity worked in the store, Mother always had her bring anything that she may need from the store. Nan had no business here, except to annoy her, and make trouble.

"So is this the famous Nan Merriman?" Andy asked and gave her a gentlemanly bow. "Felicity has said _many _great things about you."

"I am sure she has," Nan replied smiling up at Andy with a childish giddy look. "She hasn't said much of you though. What is your name?"

"Doctor Matthews," Andy replied.

"Oh," Nan nodded. "Well she has mentioned you. She said that you were-"

"Nan," Felicity interrupted. "You either buy something now, or get out of here. I am going to tell Mother you are not at your lessons."

"Really?" Said Nan. "Well at least I am not the daughter who is flirting with a gentleman while she should be working." She turned and smiled at Andy. "Good day Doctor Matthews," she said and waltzed out of the store. Felicity was agitatedly drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Now that weasel is going to go home and get me in a bit of trouble," she sighed.

"What they say down at the taverns is sure true," Andy whistled. "You are the much better looking Merriman. She's a real piece of work."

"Her goals in life are to get married, and make my life miserable," Felicity groaned.

"She has one of those smiles that whenever you see it, you just want to smack it. Smack it hard," Andy observed. "I don't think she will give you any trouble though. She doesn't come in here all that often, how does she know I am not a customer?"

"She had a reason to come here," Felicity answered. "She never comes in here. Andy this has to stop. We can't keep sneaking around like this. Perhaps Mrs. Fitchett, or Mrs. Stone tipped her off about you hanging around in here. Would you mind if I introduced you to my father?"

"Felicity, I can't," Andy started to say.

"Then what exactly do you want from me?" Felicity shouted. "I am ready to be courted and married. You cannot keep me on the side as your little amusement forever! People are starting to talk about us, other young men think that I am yours, it isn't fair to do this to me! Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to speak of me the way you do about Benjamin Davidson," Andy replied.

"Well that will never happen," Felicity retorted. "Ben was kind and loyal. He was honest. He would never contrive some charade as you have. He is everything you are not."

"And that is why I cannot ask your Father to come and court you," said Andy.

"You have a wife," Felicity accused. "You probably have a wife and family back in the Carolinas, and you are using me! I told Eli Merriweather that I would not be his whore, and I will not be yours either!"

"Lissie I am not married please," Andy begged.

Felicity was crying now, Andy tried to shake her and get her to stop, but it was hopeless.

"Don't call me Lissie," she balled. "That is only a term for those that love me."

"Well maybe I do love you," said Andy. "I love you, and that is why I know that I can't have you. I am foolish for loving you, and even getting to know you. I came back to Virginia for one thing, to try and claim the property I rightfully deserve. Virginia is filled with sadness and pain for me, I wasn't happy about accepting a job here, and living here again but then I met you. You were one beautiful thing in a world of darkness, you made Virginia not so terrible anymore."

"Stop, please stop," Felicity begged through tears. For an answer, Andy pressed his lips to hers. For that moment, Felicity cried stupidly, as she passionately returned his kiss. She forgot about Nan and Andy, she forgot about everything, and gave her all to the kiss. Andy broke the kiss, grabbed his hat and turned to leave. With the blink on an eye, he was gone, leaving Felicity exhausted, in a tangle of emotions.

"I love you," she murmured, tears straining down her face. She sat there silently

for a moment, and then dried her eyes, for there was work to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The stench of raw death hung in a thick cloud over the air. Cries and wails of pain formed a sick chorus everywhere around him for there was no escaping it. Ben Davidson woke with an excruciating headache, everything was blurry and he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that his head throbbed, and the stench made his stomach churn. Between the churning of his stomach, and his raw biting hunger, Ben's stomach was nearly as bad as the headache. There was also a sharp, searing, pain that pulsated deep into his thigh. He held a man near him yelp in horror and pain. His vision returned, and Ben spotted flies everywhere, for it was dreadfully hot. Between the flies, the cries, the pain, the smell of sweat, blood, and death, and the heat Ben used up all of his strength to roll over in his cot and vomited onto the ground. The vomit only made his throat, and inside of his mouth burn, as well as the smells around him worse.

"Water," he choked. It was helpless with all the other men crying and screaming. The man in the bed next to him was trembling and hallucinating. Ben Davidson would have to wait, for there were many soldiers in far worse condition than he. He closed his eyes and put forth an effort not to pass out. The pain in his thigh throbbed all the way down to his knee.

_I must think of something far away from here, away from this place, this horrible place. I must think of something that makes me happy, very happy. Happier than anything in the world. And there she was, Felicity running into Mr. Merriman;s shop, out of breath, her nose red from the sun. The stubborn freckles that he loved that she always complained about, made visible because she was always forgetting her hat. Once, Felicity had forgotten her hat and went to Miss Manderly's, and Mrs. Merriman had him deliver it to her. _

Ben lay in a makeshift hospital for the wounded somewhere in Pennsylvania. The hospital was made up of open tents, with flimsy cots, some of the wounded lay on the ground on rough blankets. The tents were overflowing with people all where in pain, all were wanting help. Finally Ben did get some help. A woman was going around with a tin cup and a pail of water, giving drinks. The water was warm, but to Ben just having water in the blistering heat was a miracle. Then the woman took a damp cloth, and began to dab at his face and forehead.

"Is that you Felicity?"He asked half consciously. Felicity would keep him going. She could save him, just like she did when he had run away to join the army, and hurt his leg. She had made it better.

"Your name lad?" A man asked.

"Benjamin Davidson," Ben choked. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You were shot," the man replied. "There was a bullet in your left thigh. You are here to recover. We need your name, so we can put you on a list of wounded."

"How long will it take?" Ben asked. "I don't want to be down and useless, I want to go back."

"I don't believe you will be going back to war. What good would a limping soldier with a crutch be? When you are well enough, we will send you home."

Home didn't sound that bad. Home was far away from sickness, blood, death, and filth. It meant seeing Lissie, who wrote those love letters so sweet. With the postal service being in disarray, and the army constantly on the move, receiving letters was a rare treat. He hadn't received one of those cherished letters in over a year, He was going to come home to his dear sweet Lissie.

Back in Williamsburg, Felicity felt as if she had dodged a bullet with Nan. As far as she knew, nothing about Doctor Matthews had been mentioned to Father. Just when she thought she was just off the hook, Father called her into his office one evening after supper.

"I need to have a talk with you Felicity," Father said in a serious and stern voice. "Make haste, tis urgent."

"What is the matter Father?" Felicity asked sweetly. The gruff look on his face also indicated that this was not good.

"I have been very disappointed with the way you have running my store, when I am away. I can no longer trust you with it anymore," he said.

"Father, what have I been doing wrong?" Felicity asked.

Father sighed

"Shelves do not get restocked, orders are not filled when I return, when I give you a job to do, I suspect it finished when I return."

"The store gets busy," Felicity stammered. "Customers."

"Felicity I have been running a store for seventeen years, I know how busy a store is on a Wednesday afternoon. There is no excuse for you not to have what I ask finished when I return from my meeting," Father was yelling. Father was not a man to yell. Felicity hung her head in shame.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I promise to do better next week."

"Well there is no next week," snapped Mr. Merriman. "I am pulling you from working in the store for a while. Nan will cover for you."

"Nan!" Felicity shrieked, her voice raising an octave. "Nan loathes the store, she hates working there!"

"Lower you voice young lady!" Mr. Merriman commanded. "Nan told me that she stopped into the store to find you doing nothing but talking to a young gentlemen, and there were no other customers. You should have been packing orders for delivery. Now I know that you and Nan have an ongoing war between you two, that by the way is really distressing your mother. To make sure that Nan wasn't exaggerating things I had a chat with Mrs. Fitchett, Mrs. Stone, and Mrs. Field, and they all mentioned this Doctor Matthews fellow."

For once, Felicity Merriman was speechless. Father began to pace back and forth, as she sat quietly on the settee with her hands folded in her lap.

"I had to have the same talk with Ben a few years ago about chatting too much with the ladies. I run a business, and a business is not a place to receive your callers. If this Doctor Matthews who nobody seems to know anything about, wishes to see you he can come ask my permission, like a proper gentlemen."

"He is a Patriot Father," Felicity said.

"I don't care if he is George Washington himself," retorted Mr. Merriman. "My daughter is a lady, and she will be courted such as one. Until he asks my permission, you are not to see him again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Father," Felicity nodded solemnly. She felt that she had done everything except get down on her hands and knees and beg Andy to see her father. She had lost him. She had lost her sister, her job in the store, and most of all her father's trust. Felicity had never felt so rotten and empty.

"When will I be able to return to the store?" Felicity asked.

"Mr. Merriman shrugged.

"When you can again be trusted to conduct yourself professionally in my store," he replied.

With a heavy heart Felicity trudged upstairs to her bedchamber. Nan was reading the Book of Common Prayer in bed. At the sight of her sister, a spark went off inside of Felicity.

"You conniving, despicable, witch!" Felicity cried, raging into the room and knocking Nan's book out of her hands. "I am repulsed that your blood runs through my veins!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Nan asked calmly.

"You know very well you useless piece of rubbish. You have made my life miserable, so are you happy now? Will you finally leave me alone?"

"Felicity I have done nothing wrong," Nan said with an innocent and stupid look on her face. Andy was right. She did have one of those faces that you just wanted to smack, so Felicity did. She smacked Nan right across the face, harder than she had intended to. Felicity gasped at her hand in disbelief. Nan was shocked and held her hand to the red mark on her cheek.

"You are a monster," Nan whispered and then broke out into tears and shrieks. She fled the room, running to Mother and Father. As far as Felicity was concerned Father could do more to punish her. She couldn't work in the store, or see Andy again. Let Nan run and whine like a baby!

"Stay out of my bedchamber!" Felicity screamed and pulled the door shut and locked it. She was not letting Nan back in the room tonight, "I am not sharing a bedchamber with her anymore," Felicity promised herself. "I will sleep in the stable loft if I have to!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Felicity was prepared to make an absolute fool out of herself. She was not going to worry about being too forward, or unladylike. Andy sure didn't worry about being gentlemanly, and she had to give herself one last chance. She knew she had promised Father never to see Andy, until he asked permission, but she justified today's meeting because if Andy didn't know about the ultimatum, then he wasn't given a fair chance. Felicity had thought about it long and hard that night. She wanted Andy to have one more chance. Today she would go looking for Andy, and she would give him his chance. If he did not take it, then she would forget about him forever, just as she had forgotten Ben. Doctor Andrew Matthews could join Benjamin Davidson in Felicity's graveyard of men she could never have.

It would be a warm Virginia day, it was only morning but already it was heating up. Felicity dressed in her lacy lightweight summer gown, trimmed with lavender ribbon. She took extra care pinning up her curly tendrils of hair in a cool, becoming, style. It felt heavenly to get the long hair off of her neck, on such a hot day. She dabbed violet water on her cheeks, and put in her pearl earrings. Felicity was going to great lengths to make herself look more irresistible. Felicity only wore earrings on the most special of occasions, because they made her ears itch and turn red. The final step was slipping into her lavender brocade slippers trimmed with their creamy ivory bows. The slippers were meant to be worn at summer parties. They were a wee bit too small, and Felicity always had to cram her feet into them. The smaller shoe was supposed to make her feet appear daintier. Felicity didn't mind a little pain, as long as it resulted in getting what she wanted. The finishing touch was her wide brimmed straw hat.

Most of his work consisted of house calls, but there was a small office up over the apothecary where you could fetch the doctor, or see him quickly if you weren't so sick that you couldn't move about.

"I am need to see Doctor Matthews," Felicity told the lady who ran the apothecary. "Polly is a little under the weather, I have a question to ask him."

"He is out on calls Miss Felicity," the lady replied. "You can go upstairs and wait for him though. I do not know when he will be back."

Felicity trudged up the stairs. The office was locked, but there was a small bench outside. Felicity waited for what seemed like forever. The whole time she got more and more nervous, but she kept rehearsing what she should say in her head. What if Andy didn't come back to the office today? When she was just about to give up and leave, Andy finally arrived at the top of the stairs. Felicity wanted to jump up and hug him, but she had to control herself. She was about to make enough of a ninny out of herself.

"Why Felicity, what a pleasant surprise," Andy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Asked Felicity. "Can a girl who is sick not see the town doctor?"

"You sure don't look sick to me Miss Felicity," Andy answered as he unlocked the office door. "You look radiant."

"I am lovesick," Felicity replied as she followed him into the very little office.

"That I'm afraid I have no cure for," the doctor answered.

"You have the cure for the type I have," Felicity said blushing.

Andy whirled around gazing at her in with his expressive blue eyes, and shook his head.

"You are speaking crazy Miss Felicity, you can do better than me," he said.

"Andy please listen," Felicity said as she grabbed his arm, the feel of her soft hand on his arm sent a shiver up Andy's spine. "Nan told Father about you seeing me in the store, and the town gossips confirmed it."

"The gossips?" Andy snorted. "Like that dreadful Fitchett woman?"

Felicity nodded. "He banned me from working in the store, and he has banned me from seeing you, until you ask his permission."

A melancholy, and troubled look spread on Andy's face.

"So is this a goodbye?' He asked.

"It doesn't have to be," said Felicity. "Andy, you told me that you loved me, and now I have declared my love for you. You seem like an established doctor, there is nothing holding us back. All you have to do is ask his permission."

Andy stared at her, taken in her beauty for a few moments, and then surprised her by saying

"I have a present for you. Let me go get it." Andy disappeared into a small storage closet. Felicity looked around the office. It was small, with one small window. There was a desk and chair, and an examining table, stool, and a long cabinet filled with medicines. His desk was messy, covered with parchments, books, and empty inkwells. There was part of a biscuit that looked at least a week old, sitting out, along with a crusty soup bowl.

_This is one man in desperate need of a wife,_ thought Felicity. _If this is what his office looks like I would hate to see his boarding room or his house back in the Charles Towne._

Andy returned holding a small, flat, square, parcel.

"This is for you," he said with a flourish. Felicity took the box in her lap.

"Andy this does not answer my question," she said. "I cannot accept this, you are no suitor of mine."

"Open it, and I will tell you why I cannot come and court you," Andy replied.

Felicity stared at the parcel, she knew she should insist on giving it back, but it was her first official gift from a gentleman, and curiosity got the best of her. She ripped open the parcel to reveal a black box. Felicity snapped the box open. The box was lined with red velvet. A gorgeous emerald necklace lay perched inside.

"Oh my," she breathed. Felicity knew the beautiful jewels were rare. Joseph had bought Elizabeth a bracelet with small sapphires, but Felicity never expected to receive any jewels in her life. Felicity picked up the necklace and dangled it in the light. "This is exquisite," she gasped. "Help me put it on."

Andy smiled as he fastened the tiny golden clasp around her dainty little neck. It nestled in between Felicity's bosoms as if it were made for her.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I adore it, very much," answered Felicity. "Do you have a mirror in here?" Andy found a small, hand held mirror, so Felicity admire herself. If only Nan could see this gem! She would be green with envy. Felicity also knew that Annabelle Cole was going to make the trip for Elizabeth's wedding and bring her baby. Wouldn't Annabelle be envious as well!

"It came all the way from France," Andy said. "I thought you would like it."

"I just don't see," Felicity began trying to think of a polite way to say it was much too expensive of a necklace for a country doctor to afford.

"You are wondering how I paid for such a piece," Andy replied for her.  
"I have other means than just being a doctor."

"But you said that the reason you weren't out doctoring the troops in the war was because there is no money in that," said Felicity, still clutching her emerald. "If you had other means of making money."

Andy shrugged.

"A man has to make a living, and I reckon you understand that. I run a betting house out of my home in Charles Towne. Some of the most wealthy and influential in South Carolina come to my house to game, and I get ten percent of the pot."

"Men bet all the time," said Felicity. "They do it down at the tavern."

"Aye," said Andy. "But I hold huge tournaments right in my house. I also have a network that goes all the way from South Carolina, down to Georgia, and up to Delaware. Men right to me with their bets, and I place them, and take a cut. Tis been a fine business innovation for me."

"Does it bother you making a living in such an unethical way?" Felicity asked.

"Not really," Andy replied.

"Doctor Andrew Matthews!" Felicity exclaimed. "You have no conscience!"

"Well then give me the necklace," said Andy.

"Whatever for? You gave it to me," Felicity squealed and wrapped her hand around it.

"I bought it with my gambling money," Andy replied. "Does it not bother you wearing a fine necklace, that is paid for with unethically earned money?"

Felicity once again gazed at the shiny, magnificent emerald in the mirror.

"No," she shook her head. "I like the way it looks too much."

"But see, Felicity you are like me. You take care of yourself. I don't think your father would understand."

"Don't mention the gambling," said Felicity. "You are just asking to court, not a hand in marriage. He won't know what goes on down in South Carolina."

"He will know when I spoil you, that a small town doctor shouldn't be making that much," Andy answered. "You are a smart woman, so I trust your father is a smart man."

"Say your family is wealthy," Felicity shrugged. "They have property here and in the Carolinas."

"No," Andy said. "_I _have property in the Carolinas. I don't have a wealthy family, I don't have any family to speak of."

There was a sad silence between them. That morning Felicity had been filled with hope that finally Andy would come court her, now that hope was gone. Father would never let Felicity court someone who ran a gambling house, plus he had no good family name to boot.

"Let's run away!" Felicity exclaimed. She jumped up and threw herself in the doctor's arms. "We can run away, to South Carolina. We can be happy."

"Felicity no," Andy said sternly. "You are a proper, and a fine gentlewoman. You love your family too much. You wouldn't be happy. I am not going to disgrace you having you run off with me. I should have left you alone. I should have never stopped into your Father's stores, indulging myself more and more."

Felicity began sobbing, and he held her. Slowly he ran the back of his hand down her cheek very gently.

"Lissie, I will always remember you. I cannot help where I came from. It would never work out," he said.

"You could still ask," Felicity pressed. "I could talk to Father."

"Felicity, my surname isn't really Matthews. I took that name from a pal of mine, who died. You do not know that half of it."

It was no use. Felicity had fallen for someone, and she didn't even know who he really was, what his real name was. If she hadn't have been in the office, she wouldn't have thought he really was a doctor either. Any man that she wanted to give her heart to had some reason not to want her. First it was the war, now this.

When Felicity went to her bedchamber that night she tried on the beautiful necklace one more. Wearing a jewel like that made her feel like royalty, and sadly she wouldn't be able to ever wear it, because she wouldn't be able to explain how she got it. It would have been so fun to show it to Nan. She placed it back in its black box. Perhaps she would show it to Annabelle. Annabelle wouldn't know any better. Annabelle had really rubbed it in their faces how wealthy her husband was, and now Felicity could have a little fun out of a rather solemn situation. Felicity placed the box in her night table, along with Ben's two letters, and the tiny wooden horse. That drawer was a coffin. A coffin for her lost loves. Felicity shut the door, as she was shutting her heart with it.

"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

August 1781

"Oh come on Ben. Come back to my house. I have four sisters, all incredibly beautiful. You would a wonderful time!"

"Brady, I have my own girl to go see about no offense to your sisters" Ben Davidson laughed. "I have been waiting for this moment for three years."

"I know mate," Brady chirped. "Your girl sounds wonderful, filled with life and spirit. I need to get myself a Felicity."

"She has a very pretty friend," Ben put in. "With blonde hair and blue eyes, she's sweet, and makes a delicious lemon cake."

"There has got to be catch, great women like that don't grow on trees," Brady laughed.

"Yes," Ben replied. "I am sad to say she is from a Loyalist family."

"Oh dear," Brady sighed. "We would have to kidnap her, and convert her."

"It's not so much her," Ben answered. "But her father. He is very wealthy. His oldest daughter married some English chap."

"Colonist men aren't good enough for her?" Brady exclaimed. "Well we must have something those Brits don't have because we are licking them good in this war. It will only be a matter of time before they surrender."

"I hope so," Ben said. "For years all I wanted to do was leave my apprenticeship with Mr. Merriman and fight for the Continental Army. When I finally got there I started to miss Felicity, and Williamsburg so much. Now I finally get to go home."

"Well I don't think that once you get home this time, that you will be missing the field hospital too much," Brady replied. "I won't miss being cooped in this wagon either."

Ben and Brady were in a large wagon carrying various travelers back to Virginia. Some had been released prisoners. Others were like Mr. Merriman delivering supplies, and some were like Ben and Brady, wounded soldiers finally stable enough to make the trip home. For three weeks Ben and Brady had spent their days cooped in the back of an overcrowded wagon right in the midst of summer. It was a lot like the hospital tent, with passengers getting nauseous from the heat, limited water, and hardly enough room to lie down and sleep. They often stopped at homes for the night. The families were very kind to the young men who had fought for freedom. Ben had thought his new limp and cane would be a turn off, but the ladies he met when they stayed the nights were always very kind, fascinated by him, for he was a war hero, sort of. As the trip went on, it grew roomier when passengers were dropped off. Williamsburg was the one of the last stops. The only good thing about the trip was that it was bringing Ben home.

Ben owed his very life to his new best friend Brady Barlow. The first day that Ben enlisted he met Brady, whose father was a ship designer for a large company. Though Ben thought that Brady's endless sense of humor, and jovial attitude made a good time, the two never talked much or got really close until the day Ben got shot in the thigh. Ben and Brady were both running together through the woods when both were shot. Ben was shot in the thigh, Brady in the arm. When Ben fell he smashed his forehead on a log, causing a concussion. He was bleeding heavily in the thigh, and where he had hit his head. With a bad arm, Brady had managed to make a makeshift bandage for their wounds, and for the gash on Ben's forehead. Then he slung Ben over his shoulder like a dead animal carcass, balancing him on his shoulder, so his bad arm didn't have to do much. Fortunately, Brady was a stocky, burly, guy with immense strength. He got them the medical attention that they needed. Ben could have easily bled to death in the woods, if it wasn't for Brady Barlow.

"I must repay your kindness," Ben had begged his friend when they were both recovering at the hospital. "I owe you my life."

"Nah mate," Brady always replied. "Tis for a fellow Patriot, and Virginian."

"I want to do something," Ben pressed.

"Buy me a few pints of ale down at the tavern when we finally get to go home and away from this hell," had been Brady's reply.

Now they were nearly home, and Ben could fulfill Brady's wish. During their stay at the hospital, while they built up their strength so they could make it home, the two became close friends. They recalled times they had seen each other back in Williamsburg, such as Brady had been in Mr. Merriman's store, and vaguely remembered him, and Ben thought he remembered seeing Brady back at one of the parties. Going to parties and dancing seemed very long ago.

Ben would entertain Brady by telling him stories of Felicity and her horse Penny, and about their time running the store together.

"Felicity is the bravest and most loyal girl I know," he would say. "There is nothing that she won't stand up for. She is as true as can be,"

"You speak of this Felicity as if you were madly in love with her," Brady had replied. "Is their anything she does wrong?"

"She can't cook," Ben replied.

However in the back of his mind he knew that Felicity might have moved on. She was pretty three years ago when he left. As a sixteen year old she was probably absolutely gorgeous, men were probably lined up to see her. He hadn't been able to write her for so long, he wouldn't blame her for forgetting him, and now he had a cane and a limp on top of things.

But he had been dreaming of her for three years. Brady said that a loyal woman would never leave her boy, and that she was probably just waiting for the day when they would be reunited.

The first thing Ben planned to do when they arrived back in Williamsburg was get his wound checked, and get some more ointment. It was extremely important that one kept an eye to make sure the wound healed without infection. Then he was going straight to the Merriman's. The wagon unloaded near the center of town.

As soon as Ben stepped out of the wagon he panned the town for Felicity. It was bustling, a lot more busy than it had been when he left three years ago.

"Well I'm going home Davidson," Brady said.

"Meet me tonight at the Raleigh Tavern," said Ben. "I want to start buying you the pints that I promised."

"Sounds delightful," Brady said and gave Ben a hug and a happy pat on the back. "We will have lots to drink to tonight, Now go fix up your leg, and go see your girl."

Ben only had to limp a little ways to get to the apothecary. He had gotten very accomplished at using his cane to get around. He was still in a lot of pain, and was quite bitter at first, until he saw that he was far better off than most at the hospital. Not only did he have a wonderful girl to come home to, but he still had a leg, he could still walk, he probably would never be able to run, or dance, but he was always too clumsy for dancing anyway. Ben sighed when he found that he had to go up a flight of stairs to the doctor's office. He didn't fancy stairs much anymore, however the faster he hobbled up the stairs, the faster he would be to Felicity.

"Doctor Williams?" Ben noticed the office door was open. He knocked and poked his head in.

"Doctor Williams is out playing warrior doctor up in Baltimore," a man sitting behind the desk replied. "I'm Doctor Matthews. You are stuck with me instead."

"Well if you can take a look at my leg, so I can get home to my sweetheart, then be my guest," Ben said.

"Of course, come in lad," Andy replied.

Ben gimped on in. He was used to the drill of doctors looking at his leg, worrying about infection. One doctor early on, had told him he would probably loose the leg. Ben would not allow that to happen, and he had showed him.

"You boys are doing a fine job out there," Andy said as he examined Ben. "You probably didn't have any military training at all."

"None," said Ben. "Just the cause I believed in. I am actually just an apprentice, but sometimes a cause is all you need.

"Tis so," Andy mumbled. "This is healing nicely. How's the pain?"

"Dreadful, extremely uncomfortable sir," Ben replied.

"Has anyone given you anything for it?" Andy asked. Ben shook his head

"They barely have enough medicines to ward off infection let alone pain."

"I'll fix you up with some then," Andy replied. "Tis my effort for the Patriot cause."

"Oh that would be great," Ben said relieved that finally something might take away the sharp pain that went all the way into his knee that he had been forced to live with. "What is it?"

"A gorgeous lady and bottle of wine," Andy teased.

"Well I have a gorgeous lady, and I am supposed to go meet a friend at the Raleigh Tavern tonight," Ben laughed.

"Then you are your own doctor," said Andy. "I might go down there tonight. Do you play cards?"

"I haven't played in three years," said Ben. "I would be very rusty."

"Oh good you can play against me," Andy said. He was happy that more men were coming back into town. The war had been taking all the fun loving men, and had left a bunch of wimpy, forgettable, duds. "Seriously, I will give you the recipe for a tonic you can make with gin and some herbs. You can drink it at night before bed, to relieve some of the pain, it will probably knock you out though."

"I don't think anything will knock me out tonight," Ben went on as Andy wrote. "I just got back into town. I have to meet with my boss, but first thing is to see my girl."

"Of course," Andy agreed. "You love her?"

"Indeed," Ben agreed. "She's lively. She rides horses, loves the outdoors. Why if women could fight, she would have been first in line."

"I do love talking of women," the doctor said. "Women and gambling are my favorite subjects carry on."

"I haven't seen her since she was thirteen, but she was very pretty then. We often worked together. She was funny too. She could think of a comeback to anything, and quickly too. She could never cook very well though. She made me this pudding cake once, it wasn't cooked all the way through, and she forgot the eggs, I ate it anyway just to make her happy. I could never stand to see that girl upset."

"I guess the war will make you eat almost anything," Andy observed.

"Oh yes," Ben nodded. "The food at camp makes the uncooked pudding cake seem like a feast."

"Well here is your recipe, you can get everything for it downstairs. Mix it up whenever you feel it is needed, and keep an eye on your wound, clean it twice daily," Andy instructed. "Go to your girl, have your uncooked pudding cake. "

"That cake just keeps sounding better and better," Ben said. He could imagine how silly it would be if he asked Felicity for one of her uncooked pudding cake with no eggs specials.

"If you feel up to it while you are at the Raleigh tonight, don't hesitate to play a hand of cards," said Andy. "Drink your tonic first."

"Yeah right," Ben laughed. "I will have enough trouble playing cards and handling the ale I will drink. I'll see you down there-"

"Andrew, you can call me Andy," the doctor said shaking his new friend's hand.

"Andy," Ben finished and took his cane. "I'm Ben. Ben Davidson."

"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The floor of Elizabeth's bedchamber was a sea of silks, bonnets, stockings, laces, and petticoats. It wasn't all Elizabeth's fault, Felicity had helped in making the mess.

Elizabeth's wedding was in two days time, and since Felicity was maid of honor, she was staying at the Cole's for the week to assist her friend in the preparations. It had been nearly three months since she had seen Andy. He now avoided the Merriman store like the black plague, but she wasn't working there anyway. Since loosing Andy she stopped going to all dances and parties. She wanted nothing more to do with courting, even if it meant running away to a convent. She now spent her days practicing guitar, helping Elizabeth with the wedding, and giving Polly riding lessons.

Today was going to be an exhausting day. This afternoon, Elizabeth was hosting an elegant tea for all of her lady friends, and later that evening the Cole's were having party. Elizabeth stood in the mirror still fussing over her light blue filmy gown.

"Do you think it is too much?" She asked Felicity.

Felicity was sitting up in her undergarments, with unlaced stays, on Elizabeth's bed, learning a guitar etude. Elizabeth's wedding dress was a work of art, even the milliner had said it was her absolute masterpiece, and not even the Governor's wife owned such a fabulous dress. At first Elizabeth was just going to have a new stomacher, and some new lace for her ice blue silk Sunday dress, but then with the heat, she decided perhaps she should wear a lighter weight gown. Her only lightweight gown was pink, and Elizabeth wanted to wear blue to her wedding, so Felicity convinced her to have a new light blue summer dress made. This dress went from being a simple, lacy, summer, day, frock into one of the most elaborate dresses in Virginia.

Personally, Felicity thought it was a little too much for a day wedding, but it was a gown to die for. And she would have loved to of tried it on. The gown was full enough just with two layers of fine blue silk. But there were three more layers of light blue lace, gathered in cascading bustles. The dress had a pale yellow silk sash to tie around the waist, and the back of the dress had a long row of the tiniest pearl buttons, it would take her an hour to get into that dress.

"Tis absolutely gorgeous," Felicity told her.

"I am not going to wear any jewelry," Elizabeth announced. "I think it is too much with this dress."

"You could wear your pearl choker," Felicity suggested.

Their peace was interrupted when the door flew open. Annabelle stood in the doorway.

"You two ninnies aren't dressed yet?" She shrieked. "Why guests could be here in half an hour, Mother has been stuck observing everything while you are off playing dress up!"

"Tis my wedding gown," Elizabeth whined.

"Tis a silly waste Bitsy," muttered Annabelle. "You will never wear it again!"

"You got a beautiful new gown," Elizabeth shot back. "Yours had all that silly embroidery on it."

"My gown was tasteful," Annabelle snickered. "Yours looks like a blueberry pie filling nightmare with all those globs of frills! The whole garden and house looks like a blue nightmare!"

"You got to have your wedding," shouted Elizabeth. "I get to have my mine."

'I don't think that Elizabeth's dress looks like blueberry pie filling," Felicity said as she got off of the bed, and walked across the room.

"I don't think Bitsy's dress looks like blueberry pie filling," Annabelle mimicked. "Good heavens Felicity!" She snapped. "Quit parading around in your undergarments, don't they teach any modesty over here in the colonies?"

Felicity took a handful of grapes that had been sitting in a bowl over on the bureau. She popped one into her mouth.

""I've got nothing to hide," she said smugly.

"I am trying to convince Lissie to wear my blue silk Sunday gown to the ceremony," Elizabeth said. "Then we can match,"

"Elizabeth, you are the bride," said Felicity. "You should be the only one in blue. I have my gold gown."

"I really don't mind matching," Elizabeth answered. "I think the gown would look lovely on you."

"Oh honestly Bitsy," Annabelle snorted. "Your shopkeeper friend is not going to fit in your silly old gown. Not with her bust."

"We can tighten up her corset," Elzabeth replied.

"Bitsy you are as flat as fencepost. Mr. Fitchett has more breasts than you do! Now hurry up, put some clothes on, and get downstairs!"

"Wow," Felicity gasped. ""Marriage hasn't changed her a bit."

"I'm afraid it has made her worse," said Elizabeth. ""She thinks she knows everything about being a wife, and that she is a much better wife than I will ever be."

"No Elizabeth," Felicity sighed as she grabbed the bedpost for Elizabeth to lace up her corset "All I can say is poor, poor, it."

""I feel sorry for it too," Elizabeth agreed.

Annabelle's daughter was a hairy, shriveled, wormy, and ugly, baby with squinty pig eyes, sulky overwhelmingly big lips, and a neck as thick around as her whole body.

"Why it looks like a rat baby," Felicity had observed when they first met the baby. "I feel bad referring to her as it. What is her name?"

"Edwina Henrietta Chadwick," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh dear," sighed Felicity.

"She is better off being called It," Elizabeth laughed, and from that time on the two secretly referred to Annabelle's first born daughter as It.

"I no longer care if I make her mad anymore," Elizabeth said as she laced. "I no longer have to deal with her."

"That's my girl," Felicity squeaked and drew in a breath.

"You have the bottle hidden right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye," replied Felicity. "Tis stashed away with my nightshift."

Elizabeth had always been envious that Felicity had gotten to try brandy at the Merriweather ball. One thing she wanted to do before becoming a married woman was try some herself.

"It is overrated, and you will feel awful the next morning" Felicity warned her.

"I don't care. I want to try it. We can drink in my bedchamber, nobody will know," Elizabeth pressed. "Please. Can't you get some from your Father's store?"

"I can't walk into Father's store and buy a bottle of brandy from him," answered Felicity. "But I know who can."

So she had concocted a story to Theo Prutt. He had backed off, since Felicity brief encounter Andy, and the fact that she wasn't going to dances anymore, but if she had a favor to ask of him he would fulfill it in a heartbeat. Elizabeth gave her money to give to him, he bought the bottle, and Felicity smuggled it in with her things. They were planning on breaking into the bottle tonight after the party.

"Ben Davidson," Andy muttered out loud to himself. He should have known when he had described her lively, rides horses! He threw a small glass vial at the room, shattering it. "She never made me a pudding cake!" He slumped down into this chair. Why did it matter that Ben Davidson was back? Since that day she had visited him, begging him to ask her Father permission to court, he hadn't seen her. He couldn't court her, she was a respectful lady, so they had nothing more to say to each other. Ben could court her and make her happy, he loved her, so shouldn't she be happy?

Even if all hope of being able to marry Felicity was gone, as long as she didn't belong to anyone else in Andy's mind she was still his. He was still inside her mind, there was still a connection. Andy knew how Felicity talked, and how giddy she got when she spoke about Ben. Ben would be able to break the connection and he would replace Andy in her mind, and in her heart. Andy threw another vial against the wall. He knew it was shameful to be wasting good medical supplies, especially when the war was going on. Ben Davidson didn't throw things around in a fit of rage. Ben Davidson was a well-behaved gentleman, who participated in the fight for independence, came from a wealthy reputable family, was studying to make an ethical living, and could court a woman properly.

Andy had enjoyed him. He seemed like a fun, easygoing, fellow. He had been hoping that Ben wouldn't be fun, adventurous, and handsome. How silly, Felicity wouldn't be attracted to anything else. He had been brave enough to fight in the war. Andy didn't join the army. He didn't even use his medical expertise to help the wounded. With Ben's wealthy family he would be able to set up a pretty comfortable life for himself and Felicity, at least he had a family, which was more than Andy could say. Andy might have more wealth, but Ben didn't run an illegal gaming house. Instead of being lanky, awkward, and ordinary, Ben was tall, well built, with a docile, pleasant face, and big puppy brown eyes.

This time instead of throwing a vial he threw his stool. It crashed against the wall, breaking off a few of the rungs.. He supposed if he didn't stop the wench downstairs would come call on him. It just wasn't fair. He was going to get wickedly drunk tonight. That would make everything better, or as better as it could be. Drunk. He was nothing, he never was anybody. He had nobody. He never did have anybody, and never would. As long as she remained unloved by any other man, he was always hers. Felicity could live on in his mind, but no she was gone forever.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Ben was finally where he had longed to be for three long years, the Merriman house. In Ben's eyes it was the most glorious house in the world, because his Felicity was inside it. He had stopped at a flower cart and bought her a bouquet of hyacinths with a few of the coins he had made, assisting in the hospital before he was stable enough to go home. People treated him differently now. People who he had never spoken to before called out to him, recognized him. One man invited him to supper, wanting him to meet his daughter. He didn't want anybody's pity or glory. Well maybe the glory was nice but he was not one for pitying. He had gone off to fight on his own will, his own decision, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Being in the army, had opened his eyes, and forced him to grow up, taught him discipline. He now stood clutching the flowers in front of the Merriman house. He had replayed the scene in his head many times. He would knock on the door, and she would open it, and jump right into his arms. He knew that he must face reality, and be practical. Reality was Felicity could very well be married, engaged, or fancy another man. What if Felicity didn't want to be with a limping cripple for the rest of her life. By the time Ben did get up to the door, he had gone over so many scenarios that he was quite a nervous wreck. Gingerly he knocked on the door. Mrs. Merriman opened it, her mouth dropped and she threw her arms around him.

"Why Ben Davidson, you are alive," she gasped. "You are here, after all these years." Ben accepted the hug from Mrs. Merriman eagerly. Ben had lost his own mother seven years ago, and took comfort in at least having Mrs. Merriman around to fret over him like a mother does. Somehow the hug from Mrs. Merriman made him feel suddenly closer to Felicity.

"We thought for sure we had lost you," she said almost close to tears.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Merriman," Ben said. "We were off in the woods, and on the run for a long time. I had no means of writing, and no one to give the letters to, then I was in the hospital."

Mrs. Merriman's eyes slowly drifted down to the bulge o bandage under Ben's right pant leg, and his cane/ She hugged him once again.

"We are just glad you made it back. Come in, rest yourself," she said as she ushered him into the parlor. "Felicity is going to be thrilled you made it back. She thought you were long dead."

Ben tried not to sound too eager at the mention of Felicity.

"How is she?"

Mrs. Merriman shrugged.

"She's been all right lately, she has had her ups and downs. Her and Nan do not get along. They fight pick at each other constantly. I even offered to make them both new gowns if they could go two days without bickering. They didn't make it past the first hour. I believe they are just too different to get along. Both can be stubborn. Of late Lissie has been minding her own business, riding her horse, and helping Elizabeth with her wedding. Elizabeth is marrying in two days, and Lissie is spending the week at the Cole's. Edward is the one who is most frustrated with her."

This part shocked Ben. Mr. Merriman and Felicity had always had a wonderful relationship. Often Ben had thought he spoiled her, like when he let her go to that ball years ago at the Governor's Palace, and let her have that blue silk gown for the occasion. But as time went on. He saw that really they had a special relationship. She was always his pride, the apple of his eye. She was Father's girl, and Ben often was reminded of his own little sister, whose relationship with her Father had been thwarted due to the untimely death of their parents.

"Never fret on that though," Mrs. Merriman continued on. "They will work things out. Most of it is just foolish young people stuff. You must be hungry?"

"I'm starving," Ben agreed.

"Good. I will have Rose whip up something special for you. You look like you could use a home cooked meal."

"It would be greatly appreciated," Ben replied.

""You just sit right there and rest yourself," Mrs. Merriman fussed and left to go to the kitchen.

The only reason Ben could think for Felicity and her father to be at odds with each other was a over a boy. This brought a sick feeling to his stomach. What if Felicity was hopelessly in love with someone else. Even if her father didn't approve of him, Ben didn't know if he could take Felicity loving and being with another man. He knew it was foolish. He hadn't written to her in a year and a half, He couldn't expect a young and beautiful woman to wait around forever.

Ben suddenly felt very saddened at the thought of losing Felicity. He was pulled out of his melancholy state by six- year-old Polly, who had just entered with parlor.

Polly Merriman was an adorable little girl, whom Ben thought much resembled Felicity back when she was nine. She had a few stubborn freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose, probably from running about without her hat. Her red hair hung almost to her shoulders in big floppy curls that peeped out from under her mop cap. She had Felicity's green eyes, but where Felicity's were more of an emerald green, Polly's were more of an olive shade. She had a heart shaped face, and a mischievous little smile, that revealed the tiny little teeth that looked like ;little white pearls.

"Are you the famous Mr. Davidson?" She asked very politely. Ben grinned

"I am Mr. Davidson, but I'm not famous."

"I guess not anymore," Polly replied coming closer to him. "You used to be famous with my sister though. Felicity used to talk about you all the time."

"Really?" Ben asked his heart pounding at anything Felicity related.

Polly nodded, sending her red curls bouncing.

"She was always writing to you, but you never wrote her back. I don't think that made her very happy."

"I'm sorry Miss Polly," said Ben. ""I was way off in the woods, far away from everything. There was nowhere to send or receive letters. I will have to make it up to her."

Polly nodded.

"Lissie is my favorite sister. She never tells Mother when I forget to wear my bonnet, and she lets me wear my stays as loose as I like. Nan always tightens them too tight, and she tells Mother everything. Lissie gives me riding lessons."

"You have the finest riding instructor in Virginia," Ben said enjoying Polly's chatter. Chattering just like his Lissie.

"I adore horses," Polly sighed. "Lissie has a beautiful dark green riding habit that once belong to Grandmother. She said someday that I can wear it. The only thing is, Lissie doesn't let me ride Penny or Patriot. She says I have to wait until I am bigger because they are too fast. I don't think that's true. I hate riding Old Bess, she 's a sweet horse don't get me wrong, she's just so slow."

"Your sister is right," Ben told her. "Penny and Patriot are fast horses. You should wait until you are a little bigger, tis safer. If you listen to what your sister says you will be one of the finest horsewomen in the colony."

"How about in the world?" Polly asked.

"Indeed," Ben replied.

"Polly quit pestering Mr. Davidson," Mrs. Merriman said as she came into the room. She was holding a tray heaped high with slices of ham, potatoes, freshly baked bread, cheese, and an apple pie for desert.

"She's not bothering me at all," Ben said. "She's a lot like Lissie."

"One head strong one is enough for any family," Mrs. Merriman sighed. Placing the tray in Ben's lap. "You eat up. If there is anything else you need, just let me know. Edward is going to be so surprised and delighted to have his apprentice back."

Ben tried to keep gentlemanly manners while eating, but it was too hard. It had been three years since he had such good food. Even on the trip home, when they stayed with host families, they were usually given just some soup and hard bread. Ben couldn't help but eat quickly, devouring everything on the tray in just five minutes. After he ate, Ben decided to put his satchel, which only held one change of clothes, the supplies for his tonics, some extra bandages, and the flowers he bought back in his old room over the stables.

"Hello Penny," he said and gave Felicity's horse a pat. Being with Penny made Felicity seem real again, she came to life! She was just over at Elizabeth's house. Ben was a little disappointed that Felicity would be staying over there for the next two days. Going over to the Cole's and calling on her, had crossed his mind, but somehow he didn't think that a limping Patriot soldier would be welcomed there. He couldn't believe it, little Elizabeth already getting married. He remembered three years ago, Felicity being in disarray being behind Elizabeth. Ben was glad that Felicity seemed to be behind, for he still had a chance.

Ben's leg seared with pain when he reached his room. He was going to have to get a room somewhere, such as the first floor of a boarding house. He wasn't well enough to do stairs everyday. He was quite shocked at the appearance of his old room. Had the Merriman's taken somebody else in? It was clearly a woman's room. Instead of the old cot, a small bed had been brought in, with an attractive quilt on it. On his desk sat womanly things such as lavender powder, rose water, a mirror, hairbrush, a few hand-painted hair clips, a string of beads.

Ben was just about to turn and head out of the room. He was embarrassed he had walked in some lady's quarters, when he noticed a doll sitting perched on the bed. He knew that doll. It was Felicity's goofy wooden fashion doll. The one that wore the blue silk ball gown he helped smuggle out of the house so Elizabeth and her mother could finish it. Over the bed were a couple of hand drawings of horses. He was definitely in Felicity's room. He was a little confused. Didn't Felicity have a bedchamber? Ben decided to make a small amount of the tonic recipe that Andy had made him. His leg was throbbing, and he still had a long day of meeting with Mr. Merriman, and meeting Brady at the tavern. The tonic made him feel kind of sleepy, and he found himself collapsing onto Felicity's bed. He could smell the smell of Felicity on the pillow. What a wonderful smell of horses and rosewater! Being in her room made him feel so very close to her. So close, he could hear her laughter, and feel her mound of gingerly red curls. Ben fell into the most restful and peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the song Away with These self-loving Lads by Lord Brooke. I think it's in public domain anyway. 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The Merriest Girls in Virginia Again "Hurry along Bitsy, don't dawdle so, Why don't you go run me my bath?" Felicity cried in a mocking voice. For an answer Elizabeth giggled foolishly.

"Run your own bath, silly Bananabelle!" The girls giggled, Elizabeth's sounding rather high pitched like a hyena. Felicity almost stumbled, but caught Elizabeth's arms, and straightened her balance. It was a hot, humid, August, Virginia night. It was rather foggy. Not a dense fog, but a more thin and misty fog. The girls linked arms and began their merry way down the street.

The girls had finished the bottle of brandy, each consuming half a bottle. Drunk and silly, they decided to sneak out of the Cole's house, and go down to the tavern for more.

"Are you sure they will have more there?" Elizabeth had asked.

"Of course," Felicity replied. "More and lots more. More brandy and ale than you could possibly drink."

"Let's go then," said Elizabeth. "I have always wondered what the fascination with discussing business and politics down at the tavern was."

So the two girls had made their way out of the Cole mansion, it was hard because Elizabeth was a giddy and giggly drunk, and they were now stumbling through the street.

Andy popped out of the Shields Tavern. He had his fair share of ale, and was contemplating going home, when he heard the giggles of merry women down the street. He made his way closer, breaking out into a huge drunken smile when he spotted one of the girls was Felicity.

"Felicity!" He bellowed for all of the world to hear. "Felicity!"

"Good heavens Elizabeth, it's Doctor Matthews, or whoever he is," Felicity cried. Andy crossed the street to get to them. The girls had their arms linked, and were stupidly giggling. "Elizabeth, this is Doctor Matthews," Felicity introduced as he approached.

"The one who taught you how to drink brandy?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh Lissie he's wickedly handsome, keep him around."

"And this," Felicity continued. "Is my best friend Miss Elizabeth Cole. She will be Mrs. Elizabeth Dunham day after tomorrow."

Elizabeth did an overly dramatic, sloppy, curtsy. Andy bowed.

"So this is your little Loyalist friend?." He kissed her hand. "Enchante."

Elizabeth giggled again.

"Elizabeth wanted to try some brandy," Felicity rambled loudly. "I even warmed it, just like you did."

"Tis very good," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Aye," Andy agreed. "Where are you two ladies off to now?"

"The Raleigh," Felicity replied. "We want to drink and talk like the men do."

"The Raleigh isn't a place for two beautiful and fine ladies like you," said Andy.

"I don't care," Felicity stammered. She began to walk but stumbled, this time Andy caught her arm. All three exploded into giggles.

"You must be escorted there. Let me escort you," Andy said.

"Oh all right," Felicity gave in. "As long as it isn't a hindrance for you."

"Nonsense!" Andy exclaimed. "Why it's not everyday I get to go to the tavern with two beautiful ladies." He held out an arm to each of them, which they gladly accepted. A devilish little though popped into Andy's head as they headed towards the tavern. Maybe just for once, luck would be on his side, perhaps it was fate that Felicity Merriman had chosen this particular night to get her and her friend drunk, and carouse the streets of Williamsburg.

Ben was happily enjoying his third round of rum, with Brady and a pack of friends.

"So mate did you see your girl yet?" Brady asked.

Ben sighed.

"Her friend is getting married. She's staying at her house for the next two days."

"Her friend the Loyalist?" Brady asked. Ben nodded.

"That's too bad," Brady muttered. "I guess that takes care of me converting the pretty Loyalist friend. "You could go see her."

"Aye," said Ben. "I am nervous about going to a Loyalist home, but Felicity can't stay shut up in there all day. I think tomorrow I'm going to stake out the place." He paused to take another swig of rum. "I'm going to wait until she comes out, and I'm going to say Felicity I am madly in love with you. I want to marry you, and I'm never going to leave you again."

"Here here," Brady yelled. "Let's do a toast, for Ben and Felicity!" The table roared as all the men thrust their mugs of cider, ale, and rum in the air. Ben was on a roll. After a few rounds at the tavern he felt that nothing, not even Mr. Cole, could keep him away from Felicity. Why if he had a couple more rounds, he might go over to the Cole's house tonight, even if he had to kidnap Felicity. Ben began twirling his cane, his eyes glittering of excitement and drunkenness.

Just then the familiar doctor fellow came in through the door. Ben was pleased to see he had showed up. He was taking another sip of rum when he noticed that on each arm of the doctor was a beautiful lady. He spat out his drink as his mouth dropped open. It wasn't because of their beauty his mouth dropped open, it was because he knew who they were.

Whoops and shrieks went out throughout the tavern. Fine ladies like that rarely set foot in the tavern.

"Matthews?" Somebody barked. "Where did you find girls like those at this hour? "

Felicity threw three coins down on the bar.

"I want three mugs of cider," she barked.

The barman mystified fulfilled her request. Ben sat dumbfounded. That _couldn't _ be Elizabeth Cole. It looked like her, but the shy and quiet girl he remembered was giggling like a ninny.

Felicity chugged her cider in one swoop, as Andy and some guys egged her on.

"That's not very ladylike," a man scolded.

Felicity put her foot up on the bench.

"For you information sir, I am Felicity Merriman. _Merry man_, get it!"

For some reason this caused a series of laughter throughout the tavern. Ben included, erupted into laughter.

"Hey Brady," he said. "That's my Felicity girl."

"Which one/" Brady asked. "The giggly blonde? Or the buxom red head?"

"The red head," Ben replied.

"Gee," Brady gasped. "I sure wish I had befriended you before the war. You sure now the town's beautiful women."

"Aye," Ben said as he finished off the rum. His heart was beating wildly, from the wicked combination of a man in love, and alcohol. He felt as warm and giddy inside as a schoolboy.

"You going to go plant a kiss on her?" Brady asked. "You better before some other man sweeps her away."

They watched as Felicity asked a man who had been strumming a guitar, if she could play it.

"Do you think I should surprise her?" Ben asked.

"I think that would be funny," Brady laughed. "Go sneak up on her!"

At that moment Elizabeth climbed up on a table and called very loudly.

"Listen up all you crazy lads! I am going to sing a song for you now. I will only sing once, so you better listen!" The men whistled and whooped and then quieted down. Felicity sat on the table at Elizabeth's feet and strummed a long drawn out chord on the guitar.

_Away with these self-loving lads, whom cupids arrow never glads._

_A-way poor fouls, that figh and weep, for love of those that lye asleep._

_For cupid is a merry god, Ard forceth none to kiss the rod. _

Elizabeth sang sweetly, but flatly. At the end of the verse she collapsed again into giggles and fell into Andy's arms. Felicity stayed seated, her legs dangling off the end of the table. She went on strumming a few chords of her own. Ben got up, took one more swig of rum, and winked at Brady. He began to limp over to her.

Andy had kept an eye on Ben Davidson like a hawk. It was evident that the silly lad was way drunk. Andy could also tell that he recognized Felicity. He could tell by how he gazed at her as she played the guitar. It was a look of awe and devotion, as if Felicity was a goddess playing the guitar, instead of drunken maid, flubbing up her chords. Andy set Elizabeth down and put his arm around Felicity. He pulled her close, and planted a huge kiss on her lips, all the while keeping an eye on Ben. For a moment, Felicity kissed back, and then she pushed Andy away.

"Oh no you don't Doctor Matthews or Whoever –you-are!" She scolded playfully. "Father said I am not to see you anymore, because you don't court me like a fine lady. I agree, I am a proper and fine gentlewoman, and I deserve to be treated as one. No kissing."

"Gee Felicity I don't know many fine gentlewomen that kick drunk and wander into the local taverns," Andy replied. "Kiss me Felicity, just for tonight."

"No," Felicity said, this time more sternly. "Andy I have just gotten over the feelings I had for you. You said yourself you could never court me. Please."

"Just for tonight," Andy whined.

"And what about tomorrow?" Felicity stammered. "We just go back to not seeing or speaking with each other. Do I mean anything to you?"

"Felicity lets dance," Andy said. He tried to pull her to where some people were dancing, but she pulled away from him.

"I don't want to dance," she bellowed, she grabbed onto Elizabeth.

"Lissie doesn't want to dance with you right now," Elizabeth jabbered. "She needs another round of cider."

"No I don't," Felicity mumbled. "Come Bitsy. We need to go."

"No Bananabelle," Elizabeth groaned. "Don't call me Bitsy!"

"Yeah, don't call her Bitsy," Andy said butting in agan.

"I'll dance with you Doctor Matthews," Elizabeth said, and she pulled on his arm. Andy had no choice but to give in, and he found himself trying to keep a twirling and stumbling Elizabeth from tumbling over, and exposing her petticoats.

Felicity chuckled to herself. Thank heavens for Elizabeth. She was not going to fall into Andy's seductive trap again. She decided that she would have another mug of cider. She marched to the bar.

"Another mug of cider please," she told the barman. She fished in her pocket for another coin, she was just about to put it down on the bar, and grab her mug when someone else threw down a coin.

"I've got it for the lady," a familiar voice said, a voice that Felicity had erased from her mind a long time ago. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Felicity felt her heart skip a couple of beats, and a chill that shimmied up from her tailbone, into her shoulders, and up into her neck. Slowly she turned around.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

At any other time Andy would have been quite pleased to be dancing about with a pretty, giddily drunk, lady from a wealthy family. However right now, Elizabeth was being quite a pain. A band of fiddlers had started a fast jig, and Andy was lost in a crowd of rowdy dancers. He had lost sight of Ben and Felicity over at the bar. To make things more annoying Elizabeth kept giggling like a hyena. At the rate she was going, she was still going to be sick day after tomorrow, at her wedding.

Felicity slowly turned around.

"Hi Lissie, it's me," Ben said softly looking into those vivid green eyes.

He certainly looked like Ben Davidson. He seemed a little taller, he had filled out some, his hair seemed a little longer, and he was a little thinner in the face, but he still had those big brown eyes.

_Heavens, _Felicity thought. _I must be really intoxicated if I am seeing Ben Davidson here at the tavern. _

Felicity said nothing. She thought that the more she stared at him, the sooner he would disappear, or turn into somebody else. Nothing happened. Felicity just stared at him, clutching her mug of cider as if it were a mug of gold.

"Lissie, aren't you going to greet your fellow soldier home from the war?" Ben asked.

"Ben?" Felicity groaned. "I." She couldn't say anything else. By now her heart was racing, and her stomach was doing somersaults. She shouldn't have had so much to drink.

Ben pulled her close.

"I'm back Felicity. Back for good. I just made it home today, and I am so happy to see you. I will never leave again," he said. To his relief, Felicity returned the hug. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and buried his nose deep into the red locks, that had fallen down in long tresses down her back and into her face, from where they had been primly pinned up earlier.

Felicity broke out into tears, partly from shock, happiness, and being drunk.

"I thought you were dead," she moaned. "You didn't write for so long."

"I know Lissie," Ben answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't write, but we were so far out I couldn't send or receive mail, then I was in the hospital."

Felicity's eyes fell to the cane at Ben's side. She was at a loss for words, her mouth formed an O.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not since I've had all that rum," Ben replied.

"I want you to know, I don't get like this often," Felicity stammered, her face went completely drunk. "I don't want you thinking Elizabeth and I are drunks. It's just a one time thing, before Elizabeth's wedding."

"Lissie I don't care that you're drunk," said Ben. "I think it's cute. I am just glad you are still here."

"Don't tell Father," Felicity pleaded. "I'm sorry. You have been gone three years, been back with me for five minutes, and here I am asking you to keep another secret, but he'd be terribly disgusted with me if he knew I was here."

"Felicity Merriman quit jabbering so!" Ben laughed. "You should know by now your secret is safe with me." He hugged her again and Felicity began weeping heavily.

Brady had come over to the bar. He gave Ben a smile and a nod.

"Lissie I want you to meet my dear friend Brady Barlow. I owe him my life," Ben said and motioned Brady over. Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized feeling foolish. Here she was meeting a good friend of Ben, all red faced, unkempt, and drunk. "I am not usually like this, I'm not a drunk."

Brady chuckled as he took Felicity's hand and kissed it.

"Trust me lass, we are all in the same boat. Why your boy here is as drunk as a skunk, and I've had enough ale to fill a small brewery."

They erupted into laughter. Andy finally had made his way over to the bar. Elizabeth had started to feel queasy, and he had set her down at a table. Elizabeth was slumped over the back of her chair like a dead deer carcass.

"Felicity you better tend to your lush of a friend," he ordered. He handed Felicity a tin cup of water. "Give her this."

"Andy, I want you to meet Ben Davidson, my father's apprentice and dear friend of mine," said Felicity. "Ben this is my friend Doctor Andy Matthews."

"I've met the doctor," Ben said. "He fixed my leg up earlier today."

Felicity took the cup and went to aid her friend. The thought finally occurred to her, that Elizabeth better not be so sick that she couldn't go to supper with her family and in-laws tomorrow night.

"So Mr. Davidson," Andy said as he took a swig of ale. "What did you exactly do to be a _dear _friend of Miss Felicity, and not just a friend?"

"I've known Felicity since she was nine years old," Ben replied. "I stay with her family, and I worked next to her in her father's store for two years."

" Well doesn't that just sound like a fairy book romance," Andy sneered, his jolly mood suddenly turning to dark. "Sorry soldier, but you went away, and your girl has moved on."

"Moved on?" Brady asked. "Why she's Ben's lass."

"With all due respect sir," Ben said. "I spoke with her father today. She isn't really courting anyone, I don't believe she has moved on."

"You foolish lad," Andy chirped. He finished off his ale and patted Ben's shoulder. "I would have thought that after being in the army, you wouldn't be so naïve. Oh well, it is to be expected. You probably think that since you survived the battlefield, that you are invincible, with women falling at your feet."

"I don't reckon any women falling at my feet as of yet," Brady observed. Andy just rolled his eyes.

"Who courts her, and whom she has feelings for are two different things," he retorted and then went to help Felicity with Elizabeth.

Ben was glaring at Andy, with intense hatred. If a look could kill, Andy would have been a dead man.

"Don't let that bastard bother ye," Brady muttered. "He's just a drunk and cantankerous fellow."

"I am not letting Lissie leave with that scoundrel, I don't care if I got a bad leg, I'm going to fight that no good picaroon!"

"You don't need to go about picking fights your first night back, You don't want Mr. Merriman taking your apprenticeship back," Brady said. "Have this," he slid a mug of cider over to Ben.

"I don't want it," Ben yelled in a harsh tone. He gimped on over to where Felicity and Andy were congregated around Elizabeth. Elizabeth had just batted the cup of water out of Felicity's hand, and sent it flying.

"I'm dizzy, I'm dizzy," she moaned. "I want to go home."

"I'll take you home," Felicity said, helping her friend to her feet.

"I'll escort you girls home," Ben volunteered. "You shouldn't be out about by yourselves."

"Like a cripple can do any good if somebody gives them trouble," Andy barked. "I can take them home."

"Oh Andy, you forgot that Ben has fought in the war for independence. He could ward off a whole fleet of Brits if he needed to. We are plenty safe in his company, plus we have a lot of catching up to do. You live right upstairs anyway, there is no point in you going out again," Felicity replied. She grabbed onto Ben's arm, and nodded to Andy. "Thanks for the drink. I'll see you around sometime."

"Felicity," Andy started but Ben interrupted.

"Trust me Doctor Matthews, the girls are safe with me. Unlike some around here, I am not afraid of anything, not even the war."

And with that the trio went out into the misty, muggy night.

Elizabeth had quieted down a good deal as they made their way home. Her fair skin had a small tinge of green in it, and Felicity hoped they got her home in time, before she got really sick. Felicity was beginning to feel a little sick herself. Fortunately, since the wedding pressure wasn't on her, she had eaten way more than Elizabeth had at the party, and the food had mopped up some of her alcohol.

"You shouldn't have said that bit to Andy, picking on him for not joining the army. My father didn't join the army, and I think he is very brave," said Felicity.

"And he was right to call me a cripple after I risked my life for his independence," Ben replied hotly.

They fell silent. Every so often Felicity would peek at Ben's leg out of the corner of his eye. He was limping an impressive stride, but he was drunk too.

They had reached the Cole mansion. Felicity wasn't ready to retire yet, she wanted a few moments to talk with Ben alone.

"Can you make it to your bedchamber all right?" She asked.

Elizabeth gave a sleepy, drunken, nod.

"Right to sleep," she yawned.

"Okay, I'll be up shortly."

Felicity and Ben stood outside the gates staring at each other. Finally, Felicity threw herself into Ben's arms, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Ben held her away at arms length.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Who is what?" She asked.

"Don't act stupid with me Liss," Ben demanded. "How do you know Doctor Matthews?"

"He's the town doctor," Felicity replied.

"Funny," Benn quipped. "I never saw you parading around on the arm of Doctor Williams just because he happened to be the town doctor."

"Benjamin please," Felicity cried. "You went away. You made me kiss you, made me feel for you, and then you left." Tears were beginning to form, and fall down her cheeks. "I wrote to you devotedly, only to have you hardly write, and then never write at all! How dare you judge me after I held a torch for so long? Everyone said I was foolish!" She began sobbing heavily and he took her into his arms. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, he handed her his handkerchief.

"Felicity I have seen enough hurt and pain between the war, and the field hospital. I am not about to see more. I understand that I left for a long time. You went along time with no word from me, not knowing if I was dead or alive. You are a strikingly beautiful girl Felicity Merriman, and I understand that you probably had many suitors. If you have feelings for this Doctor Matthews I want to know. I don't want to get involved with someone I can't have." He had a very sad expression on his face. He had tried to prepare himself for the fact that Felicity could be taken, but seeing her again that night, full of life, laughing, and playing the guitar, her beautiful red mane, falling down around her face, nothing could have prepared him for losing such a beautiful and vibrant woman.

Felicity was looking down into the fog that was pooling around them, sniffling back her tears.

"Andy- I mean Doctor Matthews and I secretly courted briefly," she admitted. "But he refused to ask Father's permission, he could never officially court me. He never told me why, and then he told me that Matthews isn't really his last name. It was a very short lived and foolish thing. Until tonight, I hadn't seen him for three months. Elizabeth and I ran into him on the street, and we were all heading to the tavern. He is a fun man, but I have no feelings for him. He's not half the man that you are."

"That is all I need to know," Ben said. He gently lifted her face up to his and bent down and kissed her softly. Felicity returned the kiss with a fiery passion, as red as her own hair. Ben pulled her close to him, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey you two," a man who was driving by a cart yelled to them. "I don't reckon your parents would be too happy about the spectacle you are, kissing out in the street. I don't know what this world is coming to!"

Felicity and Ben were both blushing.

"I can't seem to stay out of trouble," she whispered.

Ben gazed at the Cole mansion.

"Do you think you would be missed if you didn't spend the night at the Cole's?" He asked.

"No," Felicity replied innocently. "I don't think Elizabeth will be up and about much tomorrow. You must be tired Ben, you made that long trip."

"Let's bundle," Ben said wildly.

Felicity hadn't made it to bundling yet. Elizabeth had bundled with Joseph twice, but under the supervision of a chaperone. Bundling was supposed to be for the engaged, and supervised, but the idea of lying next to Ben, them privately together at last, greatly appealed to her. Felicity nodded.

"I sleep in your old loft over the stables, no one will ever know!"

"Aye," Ben said. "Tis quite convenient for us that you moved into the stables. I have been upgraded to your guest chamber."

They began to walk towards the Merriman house. Felicity was queasy with liquor and excitement that she got to spend a whole night bundling with Ben, and Ben was alive. Just that was a shock in itself.

"Really?" Felicity replied.

"I can't do stairs very well with my leg, and your mother wouldn't hear of anything else," Ben laughed. "But trust me, I would climb a million stairs if they led to you."

They walked back to the Merriman house as fast as two drunks, one with a bum leg, could walk. As soon as they got up to Felicity's loft, Felicity collapsed onto the bed.

Five minutes later Felicity Merriman believed with every inch of her heart that Benjamin Davidson truly loved her when he gently held her hand and held her hair back as she hurled into her chamber pot.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Felicity felt every mite has awful as Elizabeth did the next morning, but since Felicity was the one who gave Elizabeth the brandy in the first place she felt it was her responsibility to make sure that no one in the Cole or Dunham family found out about it. With the help of Ben, Felicity got up early the following morning, so she could get back to the Cole mansion before anybody noticed she was missing. She had a blistering headache, but throughout the day she helped out on last minute preparations, and made sure that no one went into Elizabeth's bedchamber. The excuse was that Elizabeth was sick with nerves about the upcoming wedding, and needed a day of rest.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Though it was stifling hot, Mother Nature was on Elizabeth's side providing a sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. Elizabeth had her flood of blue flowers everywhere, even tied into her hair. As Felicity stood next to her friend holding her flowers, she began to imagine her own wedding. Felicity Davidson had a very nice ring to it, much nicer than Felicity Prutt.

Annabelle decided to make Felicity's life miserable during the reception. Felicity was the only Patriot in a room filled with Loyalists, and Annabelle made sure than everyone knew it. Tides were turning in the war, and things were looking up for the Patriots, making Felicity more despised than normal. One old man even said

"Don't mind the silly lady. She is just a woman, and doesn't know how to think better."

It was a good thing that Ben hadn't been Felicity's beaux at the time they made the invitations, he wouldn't have put up with the Tories for a minute.

Felicity had brought along the emerald necklace to stuff in Annabelle's face. After meeting up with Ben last night, she had decided that she wouldn't show Annabelle the necklace, because she didn't want to drudge up rumors about her and Andy, with Ben back in town. Andy was a finished chapter in her life. But Annabelle's behavior at the reception changed Felicity's mind. Annabelle had traveled with an entourage including a personal servant, chef, hairdresser, launderer, and wet nurse. And according to Annabelle England had this, and England had that. England was better, in England they did this.

_She's being shipped back to England tomorrow_ thought Felicity. _There would be no harm showing her the necklace, and it would finally shut her up. _

So Felicity stuffed the necklace into her pocket, to pull out if Annabelle annoyed her again. It was after the guests had left. Felicity was down in the Cole's sitting room, trying to make some rhyme or reason with the mound of wedding gifts that Elizabeth received. Annabelle flounced into the room.

"Honestly Felicity that dress you wore to the ceremony is so dated," she huffed. "Why in England we-"

"In the colonies we have this!" Felicity interrupted and held the necklace up towards the light where it glittered brilliantly. Annabelle was completely speechless, even her face had lit up in admiration for the beautiful gem.

"Did your mother give you that?" She snapped.

"No," Felicity replied coolly and she put it back into her pocket. "Just a beaux of mine who is wealthy, and loves me."

Dangling the necklace in Annabelle's face had given Felicity a huge sense of satisfaction. That evening while she was collecting up her things to go home, she returned the necklace to it's box, as she shut the lid, she shut out all thoughts of Andy, if only Andy could do the same for her.

Ben was absolutely thrilled to be back finishing out his apprenticeship at the Merriman store. In an odd way, that store had become home to him. Ben wasn't always planning on being an apprentice in a general store. His plans had always been to attend the College of William and Mary, and receive a business degree. Ben's family had made a fortune off of their tobacco plantation in Yorktown, but due to their untimely death when Ben was sixteen, changed all of his plans. His parents both had taken down with fever, his mother died in the night, his father the next morning. Their children would each receive a sum of the family fortune on their eighteenth birthday. Ben's older brother and sister were old enough to receive their inheritance, for they were already married with families of their own, Ben's brother had his own plantation. But Ben and his thirteen-year-old sister Constance were still too young.

Ben's uncle had come to take over the plantation. All he was interested in was the successful plantation his brother had built, not raising the two children he had left behind. Constance he was stuck with until she was of age to marry. She was a useless girl, and there was nothing he could do with her, but Ben was old enough to be indentured or apprenticed somewhere, so he responded to an add in the paper. Some shopkeeper in Williamsburg was looking for an apprentice, and Ben was shipped off just a week after his parent's death.

Constance who he always called Connie, wrote to him often, but her letters were sad, she was miserable living with her uncle. He did make a few visits home to see her, until she eventually married, but the Merriman's still became like a family to him, and because it was in the store that he earned his keep, he always felt at home there.

Ben hated working with Nan. Except for being able to utter the token hello to a customer, Nan was completely useless. She was bad with counting money, and was always giving customers the wrong amount of change back. On top of that she always moved so slow. Ben with his bum leg could walk twice as fast as Nan did. Mr. Merriman even brought Felicity back to do deliveries because of Ben's bad leg, and Nan being so slow. Nan was also famous for keeping change to buy things for herself, as well as taking anything from the store her heart desired. With Felicity, Ben had only had to worry about her snatching a piece of penny candy here and there, but Nan would swipe aprons, mop caps, fine soaps, ribbons, feathers, once she was swiping a yard of fine deep purple silk ribbon, the ribbon was fairly expensive.

"Nan," Ben barked. "You put that ribbon away right now. That ribbon is pure silk, and cost your father a pretty penny and he must make a profit off of it."

"My father owns the store," Nan replied. "Not your father. Tis going to look perfect on my new bonnet."

When Mr. Merriman wasn't around Felicity and Ben would often gang up on Nan and play tricks on her. Whether it was saving his friend from the heat of battle, or playing tricks on Felicity's sister, Brady would do anything for a pint of ale. One day they sent Brady into the store to act like a difficult customer and give Nan a hard time. Another day, they hid a toad in the cash box.

After about of week of putting up with Nan, Ben went to speak with Mr. Merriman about Nan taking things from the store, as well as one other important query he had.

"Aye," Mr. Merriman agreed. "I think I am going to have to dismiss Nan from working here. I've had a few complaints as well from the customers about her giving back the wrong change." He got up and paced about the counting room. "I don't know where I went wrong with my daughters. Hopefully, things will turn out okay with Polly."

"I think Felicity has turned out wonderfully," Ben replied.

"Humph," Mr. Merriman snorted. "Perhaps, but she's been close to disgracing herself a few times, running around behind my back with some doctor fellow!"

Ben felt uneasy whenever the doctor was mentioned. He just had to remember what Felicity had told him, that night in front of the Cole mansion. It was a brief and foolish thing, and it was over.

"Well," said Ben, wishing that Mr. Merriman was in a better mood. "I don't presume on going behind your back. I would like to ask your permission to court Felicity sir."

Ben was quite surprised as Mr. Merriman jumped up to hug him.

"Yes my boy," he said. "That would make me, as well as her very happy. For once she finds a suitor who acts like a fine gentleman."

So the official courtship of Felicity and Ben began. Every morning they would take a ride together. Since Felicity liked holding the reins she would sit in front, Ben would sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Having Felicity sleep in the stable loft also worked out nicely. It was easy for Ben to sneak out and see her at night, and they bundled almost every night. The news of Ben and Felicity even made its way to the taverns, and Mrs. Fitchett's gossip ring.

Andy was not thrilled with this information. Andy had worked hard coming from nothing, and getting what he wanted, wealth. But now Virginia held two things he could not have, the piece of property that should belong to him, and Felicity Merriman. He was so stupid. Three and a half months ago Felicity had offered to run away to Charles Towne, and he rejected her, so she wouldn't have to run away. Now he wished more than ever he had taken her up on her offer. They would have been long gone before that Davidson boy had returned. But Andy wasn't going to give up. He was going to try one last time to see if he could revive the feelings that Felicity had three months ago, maybe she would offer to run away with him one more time.

Andy pushed open the door to Merriman's store and poked his head in to make sure Felicity wasn't there. Just her whiny, insipid, cuss of a sister was there playing with her hair behind the counter. Andy strolled on in. Ben was sitting behind the counter doing the wretched task of trying to make sense of the store's monthly books. Due to Nan's store picking, it wasn't an easy task.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Geese," Andy sighed. "Mr. Merriman doesn't do a very good job training his employees to be pleasant to the customers."

" Oh don't mind Mr. Davidson," Nan sighed. "He's back from the war, it made him bitter." She flashed Andy a smile. "I can I help you today Doctor Matthews?"

"I want a pound of your finest Belgian chocolate," Andy commanded. He threw a few coins down on the counter. "Wrap it nicely, and you can keep the change."

"Good because she can't count it out correctly anyway," Ben grumbled.

Nan ignored Ben.

"It must be for someone very special," she remarked.

"Aye," Andy replied. He picked up another toy wooden horse. He threw it over to Nan. "Throw this in with it, she likes horses."

"Okay that's it!" Ben shouted. "Get out of here!"

"Ben! Have you gone mad?" Nan gasped. "Doctor Mathews is a paying customer."

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Merriman roared, coming out of the counting room.

"Ben told a customer to get out of here," Nan reported.

"Ben, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Merriman ordered.

"Well," Ben stammered. "I just a-"

"Don't mind the boy," Andy interrupted. "He threw down three more shillings onto the counter. "Here, for the trouble I caused."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Merriman apologized and held out his hand. "What is your name?"

"He's Doctor Matthews Father," Nan piped up. Mr. Merriman immediately turned from cordial to very defensive.

"Oh," he said dropping his hand. "You're that swindler that kept lurking around my Felicity. You stay away from her, unless you ask me respectfully to see her."

"I am most pleased to meet you," Andy said mockingly. He glanced at Nan. "Hurry up with my order girl. I haven't got all day. I guess I see where Felicity and Ben get their rude training from."

Nan wrapped up the chocolate, and Andy snatched it up sprinted out of the store.

"I am about ready to fire the whole lot of you!" Mr. Merriman said. "Between you and Felicity hiding toads in the cash box, Felicity using the store as a venue to flirt and pot around!"

"I'm sorry sir," said Ben. "I don't think that Doctor Matthews is good news."

"He's a scoundrel!" Retorted Mr. Merriman. "He might be a handsome face, but he is none good enough for my daughter. However it is not your place to pick fights with him in my store."

Ben didn't argue the point that Mr. Merriman wasn't exactly cordial with Andy either. Nan was smiling coolly, enjoying Ben getting scolded in front of her. Mr. Merriman turned to her.

"And you, are dismissed from working here," he bellowed. "The books are a mess, you can't do simple math, and you are lazier than old Bess! I'm tired of you stealing from the shop too Nan, you're a thief!"

"Well!" Nan stammered. She grabbed her bonnet and flounced out of the store.

Mr. Merriman sadly shook his head.

"Young people these days, the whole lot of you! What is this world coming too!'


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Come on Lissie, can't I ride Penny?" Polly begged her sister.

"You aren't yet tall enough," Felicity answered. Felicity and Polly had just come back from a riding lesson, and were stabling Old Bess.

"When will I grow taller?" Polly asked.

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. Polly looked so disappointed. Felicity reached into the pocket of her riding habit and pulled out a piece of rock candy. She pressed it into Polly's hand. "Eat this," she said.

"Nan says that candy rots your teeth," Polly chipped.

"Don't bother listening to Nan," Felicity said. "You'll live a solemn, miserable, life. Now run along."

Polly took her candy and left, Felicity began brushing Penny's coat.

"Where there are horses, there's Felicity Merriman," a voice said.

"Andy," Felicity said very surprised. "What brings you here?"

"You do," Andy replied. "This is for you." He handed her the box of chocolates.

"Thank you," Felicity stammered. "Polly and William will enjoy it immensely."

"Felicity they are for you. You love chocolate," Andy whined.

"Aye," agreed Felicity. "But I do not like chocolate from men who do not court me properly, and take me for a fool."

"Lissie please," Andy taunted. "Give me another chance." He fell at her feet, kneeling in a begging position.

"I'm not your Lissie," Felicity retorted. "Get up. You look ridiculous!"

Andy couldn't help smiling. He loved Felicity's feistiness. He thought she looked amazing in that dark green riding habit. Her eyes had never looked greener.

"What if I did talk to your father?" Andy asked. "Then would you let me court you?"

"No," Felicity replied briskly as she went back to brushing Penny. "You had your chance with me, you dawdled along too long. I am being courted by someone else now, someone I like very much."

"A man by the name of Mr. Davidson?" Andy asked. "You know Felicity you are not married to him, you can still court other gentlemen."

"I don't hardly consider you a gentleman Doctor Matthews," Felicity exclaimed. "Oh wait, that isn't even your real name. Nobody knows who you really are."

Andy gave Penny a very uneasy look. He stepped forward, and put both of his hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"Let's run away Lissie," he said. "We'll go down to Charles Towne. You can bring your horse. I have a huge home there, with plenty of room for horse riding."

"Andy no," said Felicity. "I'm not going to run away with you. I don't love you anymore."

"Well you loved me three months ago," Andy retorted.

"Andy you really hurt me," said Felicity. "You made it more than clear that your little secrets or whatever you're hiding meant more to you than my dignity. To this day I don't even know why you refused to ask my father permission to court me. I felt like you had some big, awful, secret, that's going to bring you down, and you want me to go down with it."

They were silent. Andy gave Penny another look and sighed. He kicked over an empty pail.

"It's not fair," he said softly. "All my life I have been trying to run and forget my past. The past that has always haunted me, and now it has cost me you."

"Perhaps," Felicity shrugged. "But you can't very well expect somebody to love you when they don't even really know who you are."

Andy reached up and stroked Penny's long silky mane. He sighed loudly.

"Very well. Seems that I have lost you anyway to the Davidson lad. You know that property I mentioned to you? The property that brought me back to Virginia in the first place."

"Is there really any property?" Felicity asked.

"Oh yes," Andy replied. "I have been trying for months now to get it titled to me, but since I was born a bastard, that doesn't seem to be happening. My Father, if you could call him that, has been sick for a while. I'd like to inherit the property, it's beautiful on the edge of town, plenty of room for riding horses." He stopped and looked at Penny again. "All he has to do is sign a paper declaring that he is indeed my father, and I am his only son, and heir to the property, but the old rat won't do it."

"I'm sorry," Felicity replied.

"So now you understand why I changed my name and could never court or marry you," said Andy. "No man is going to let their daughter marry declared bastard."

"I understand," said Felicity. It was rather sad, Andy having to go through his whole life with a stigma attached to him. A stigma that was his parents' doing. "You became a doctor though," she added.

"Just by sheer luck, and a little trouble," Andy replied. "As a kid I got into trouble all the time, and for once it actually helped me. You see my mother was some barmaid, and my father refused to acknowledge me as his own. When I was nine my mother got tired of trying to convince my father to help support me, and she already had a hefty debt to the community for my care. She sold me as a servant to pay off her debt, and she ran off and married some other fool. She always hated me because I pretty much ruined her life. Anyway, I had to go on this boat and sail down to South Carolina. I worked in the shipyard, unloading and delivering heavy cargos from the boats. It is in the shipyards where I learned card and dice games, and got into gambling. Anyway I got caught stealing and the man I worked for decided I was more trouble than I was worth. He never did like me anyway, and I despised him the creep. He turned me out on the street where I lived on my own for about three months. I would try and win money playing the gambling games I had learned back in the shipyard. I then fell very sick. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just knew that I felt awful all of the time. I took what little money I had and went to the office of the town doctor.

He was nicer than anyone had ever been to me in my life. He not only helped me get better, but when I was better he let me work off my debt that I owed him by assisting him in his work. At the time more and more people were coming to Charles Towne, and he was the only doctor. He taught me everything I know. He was quiet man, very antisocial. He had no friends, no girl. I think he didn't mind my company, because he let me stay with him, and when I was old enough he worked out an apprenticeship agreement with me. That's pretty much my story."

After a period of silence, as everything that Andy said sunk in, Felicity finally said

"You never did tell me what your real name is."

Andy sighed. He knew this would be the final nail in the coffin.

"Nye," he replied. "Andrew Nye."

"Nye/" Felicity shrieked. "Like in Jiggy Nye?"

"Afraid so," Andy murmured. "That property is where his stupid tannery is. The place is an eyesore. I'd love to tear it down, and build a nice house. I was getting so much business from men in Virginia I was going to open a second gaming house. I am nothing like him Feliicty. I hate the old coot."

"I know," Felicity replied. They were silent, both in a surreal, pensive, mood. Felicity was shocked that she had kissed Jiggy Nye's son.

"So is this good-bye?" Andy asked.

Felicity nodded.

"It has nothing to do with what you have just told me. I think I understand you better," she said. "I wish you had told me earlier. You deserve to be loved Andy, and I do not love you, I love somebody else. I am being honest, really."

Andy looked down at his boots and nodded. He kissed Felicity on the hand.

"You were the only girl for me Felicity Merriman, and I do love you."

As he began to walk away, Felicity had to lighten the mood a little bit. Things were much too intense.

"Andy," she called. He turned around. "His name can't really _Jiggy _Nye?" She asked. "What's his real name?"

Andy smiled.

"Jeremiah," he said. "Mother once told me they called him Jiggy because he used to be quite a the dancer."

"Oh," was all Felicity could say. And like that Andy was gone, or so she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

October 1781

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, a little chilly, but sunny and a perfect day for a ride. After church, Felicity and Ben took Penny for a ride. Felicity purposely left her shawl at home because she knew if she was cold Ben would put his coat around her, and she loved the way his coat smelled, it smelled like Ben.

This particular afternoon Ben wanted to ride further than usual which was fine with Felicity. They rode beyond the edge of town, and out into the countryside. Felicity couldn't have been happier. She was off with the two she loved the most Ben and Penny. After a while they decided to give Penny a rest. Unannounced to Felicity, Ben shimmied off of the horse rather clumsily, because of his leg. Usually Felicity would get off first so she could help stable Ben as he climbed off.

"Ben you crazy lad," she scolded. "What are you doing?"

Ben caught his balance.

"Crazy I am Miss Felicity," he replied. "I'm crazy for you. In the pocket of my jacket, I have a small vial of tonic for my leg. It is ailing me. Could you hand it to me?"

The only time that Felicity had seen Ben take anything for his leg was before they would bundle together. He drank some sort vile smelling tonic for it. But Felicity didn't ask questions, she couldn't imagine the pain that Ben must feel. She reached down into the pocket of his coat, but she did not feel a vial of anything. She felt a small, square box. She pulled it out.

"There is no vial," she said. "Just this box." She examined it, and her heart began to thud.

"How did that get in there?" Ben asked. "I don't know what it could be. Open it Felicity."

Felicity needed no further instruction. She popped open the box. There sitting brightly was a beautiful gold ring, with a single amethyst. It sparkled radiantly in the sunlight. Felicity felt as if for a moment her heart stopped.

"Is this for me?" She gasped.

Ben took Felicity's hand.

"I couldn't think of a better way to ask you than when you were doing your favorite thing in the world, riding your horse. Marry me Felicity!"

Felicity almost fell off of Penny due to shock and excitement. She began to nod as tears formed in her eyes. Carefully, Ben helped her down off of the horse, before she fell of or fainted. They embraced.

"Felicity I hope this doesn't sound odd to you but I have loved you since you were nine years old," Ben said as he held her tightly. "Ever since you went and let Penny go from Jiggy Nye, I knew you were the girl for me."

"Ben, I feel as if this were a dream come true," said Felicity. "I would be honored to marry you, I can't believe you want a head strong girl like me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ben replied.

"I don't make very good pudding cake," Felicity said as she slid the ring safely onto her finger.

"I would eat a hundred uncooked pudding cakes if it lead to you my dear," Ben replied and kissed the top of her head. Felicity held her hand up towards the sun. The ring sparkled.

"You like your ring?" Ben asked. "I haven't yet paid for it. I have to go to Yorktown and get my money. I will need it anyway if we want to buy a house, and for my store. The jeweler let me take it out on loan for a deposit, a perk of being a wounded soldier I guess. I told him that I might bring you back by if you wanted to chose something yourself."

"I adore it," Felicity exclaimed and jumped up again to hug him, almost causing Ben to loose balance on his good leg.

The young happy couple rode back to Williamsburg as fast as lightening. They couldn't wait to announce their engagement that night at supper. Ben said that he had asked Mr. Merriman's permission, and that he was absolutely thrilled, and even offered Ben a partnership in the store. Ben would open up and run a second branch of Merriman's store, and would guide him and getting the store started. But first the couple decided they would take a little personal time up in the stable loft.

Felicity didn't bother with stabling Penny away for the day. She might take her for a trot over to Elizabeth's house later to tell her the news. For the time being she tied her to the hitching post, in the Merriman's yard.

"You don't mind being the wife of a war cripple?" Ben asked as she helped him up the stairs.

"Of course not," Felicity replied. "You are my war hero, my warrior. I am going to buy you a whole collection of fancy canes. You'll have a different one for every day of the week."

"Well at least I will be a well dressed cripple," Ben laughed. They kissed as they reached the top of the stairs.

Nan sat at Felicity's desk. The emerald necklace from Andy was around her neck.

"Nan!" Ben called. "Get out of Lissie's room! Run along!"

"Well Felicity," Nan retorted. "It must be rather nice having a boyfriend to do your dirty work for you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Felicity snapped. "He is my fiancé. Now get out."

Nan sighed and made a big production out of taking off the necklace and handing it to Felicity.

"Fine. By the way, that is a gorgeous necklace you bought for my sister," she said to Ben. "I didn't know apprentices had so much money."

Ben eyeballed the necklace that Felicity was now clutching in her hand.

"Good Heavens Felicity!" He exclaimed. "Where on earth did you get such a big emerald?"

"You mean you didn't give it to her?" Nan asked innocently, but Felicity could see the impish look of deception hiding in the corners of her mouth.

"No," Ben said. "Felicity where did you get this?"

"From no one," Felicity said sheepishly.

"An emerald as extraordinary as that must have cost a small fortune," said Nan. "I don't think it was from no one. Perhaps it was from the doctor."

"Nan, please get out of here," Felicity ordered.

"Felicity did Doctor Matthews give you this necklace?" Ben asked. "I thought you had no feelings for him. You told me that you didn't."

"He did give me the necklace," Felicity admitted, fighting back tears, and fighting back throttling Nan to death. "But I have no feelings for him. None at all."

"And you still kept his necklace?" Nan shrieked. "Why Lissie, every proper woman knows that you do not accept fine jewelry from a beau that you don't care for!"

Felicity had never seen as much hurt as was in Ben's big brown eyes at that moment. Just one look at his face, was enough to make her cry.

"Ben, it's not what you think. He gave me the necklace before you came back," she began to say.

"I don't care!" Ben yelled. "I told you the night I came back that I understood if you had other suitors that you cared for, but if you did, do not involve me because I have already been through enough pain!"

"Ben!" Felicity cried. "There is nothing between Doctor Matthews and me anymore!"

"Look I know that your Father despises Doctor Matthews because he would never properly court you," Ben shouted and began pacing the room. "You have feelings for this Doctor Matthews or you would have given back his stupid necklace instead of having it stashed away in your bureau drawer! What were you planning on doing? Marrying me because it beats being dubbed an old maid, while carrying on a steamy affair with the wealthy doctor who buys you jewels? I loved you Felicity Merriman! I loved you more than life itself, and I deserve that love back! I will not have my wife make a mockery out of me! We are no longer engaged!"

He turned to leave. Felicity grabbed his coat sleeve.

"No Ben please!" She yelled. "I love you! I love you Benjamin I do! I never had a chance to give it back to Doctor Matthews! It was too fine a necklace to just throw away!"

"So you threw away our love instead," Ben snapped and limped off down the stairs. Felicity was in hysterics by now. You picked up a small footstool, and hurled it across the room. Nan sat pale and open mouthed. Felicity dumped the necklace onto the desk.

"You bitch!" She shrieked and lunged at Nan. Nan swiftly moved from the chair and over to the bed. Felicity pinned her down roughly, and grabbed her wrists tightly. "I hate you!"

"Lissie no!" Nan whined pathetically. "Stop you are breaking my wrists!"

"You broke my heart! You despicable brat!" Felicity roared. "Do you just get joy out of my pain? I know that we have had our differences, but I have done nothing to deserve this, what have I ever done to you!"

Now Nan was also crying.

"It's not fair," she kept whimpering. "I have been of age to court for six months now, and I haven't had one, not one suitor even take an interest in me, let alone ask Father to court."

"That doesn't surprise me," Felicity bitterly snapped. She tightened her hold on Nan's wrists.

"Many girls that do marry do so based on a business or political deal for their parents," Nan whined on. "But you have not one, but two men that love you! They love you and want to marry you out of love! Frankly I don't think you deserve either one of them! It's not fair!"

Felicity loosened the grip on Nan's wrists and thrust her in a sitting up position. She pulled hard on her ponytail, Nan shrieked.

"Get out of here, and get far away from me. I am so mad I could literally kill you Nan. I will get married and when I move out of here I never ever want to see you again! You are no longer my sister! You are dead to me! Now leave!" Felicity gave Nan's hair one more violent and painful tug. Nan went screaming down the stairs. Felicity got up and slowly walked over to the desk where that loathed necklace sat gleaming in the beams of afternoon sun that floated in through the window. Sitting primly upon her finger was the ring that Ben had given her only but an hour ago. She couldn't even bear to look at it, but she also couldn't bear to take it off. She threw herself down onto a heap on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, for Ben, but mostly for her, for she had lost the best thing in her life. Things just couldn't get any worse.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Ben had never been so humiliated and enraged in his whole life. He was seething with anger. Felicity had been the one person that he could trust for the past seven years, and now that trust had been broken. He was moving too fast down the road, away from Felicity. A bolt of pain burned through his thigh sharply, and all the way down to his shin. He stopped for a minute and pulled out a flask with his tonic in it. He didn't care how drowsy it would make him feel if it took away his physical pain as well as the pain of a broken heart. What was he going to do? Why he even asked Mr. Merriman's permission for his daughter's hand in marriage. Mr. Merriman would now hate him for changing his mind. He wouldn't be able to finish his apprenticeship there. It would be too uncomfortable. He should have never gotten involved with the boss's daughter.

"Good day Mr. Davidson, look at me!" A familiar singsong voice said brightly. Ben whirled around to see Polly sitting sidesaddle on Penny. Ben groaned. The last thing he had wanted to see was Penny, a reminder of his disaster with Felicity.

"Polly," he said gruffly. "Does Felicity know that you have her horse?"

"Well no not exactly," Polly replied and gave Penny a pat. "But I can ride her, I really can. I found her tied to the hitching post and I just had to try. Lissie was wrong."

"That was very bad of you Polly," Ben said rather harshly. "You are too little for a horse as fast as Penny. Not get off, and tell Felicity you are sorry for taking her horse without asking."

"But you haven't given me a chance," Polly cried. "I can ride Penny watch me!" Polly jiggled the reins and took off at a hearty canter on Penny.

"Polly stop!" Ben called after her. He was at the end of his rope of tolerance with the Merriman daughters for one day. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Polly. Why did she have to choose now to be in a difficult mood? He almost turned and went on his way but his conscience stopped him. Polly really shouldn't be riding around on Penny. Penny was too fast a horse for just a six-year-old. It wasn't Polly's fault that both her sisters were manipulative and cruel.

"Polly!" He called once again and began to limp back towards the Merriman house.

"Lissie!" Polly called. She rode Penny to the doorway of the stables. "Lissie," she called again.

Felicity was curled in a ball on the floor of the loft. She was still sobbing, though her whole body ached with the upset. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with Polly. At the moment, she was wishing that she didn't have sisters at all! She heard Polly call her again.

"Not now Polly! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"But Lissie I have a surprise to show you," Polly called back.

"Leave me alone!" Felicity yelled.

"Look Lissie. You were wrong. I can ride Penny. I can ride Penny just fine!"

At the sound of Penny, Felicity sprang up. She was going to wring Polly and Nan's necks out together!

"Polly get back here!" She called. She picked up her skirts and dashed down the stairs. Polly had rode off and was in the pasture, going faster and faster on Penny. Felicity stood in the doorway of stables. "Polly Merriman you come back here right now and get off of that horse!" She bellowed. "Tis dangerous!"

Polly ignored her sister.

"I can do it!" She yelled back and began to ride as fast as the wind.

Ben hobbled up to the stables.

"She's going much too fast Felicity," he said. They both began hollering "Polly come back! Stop this now! If you fall and get hurt don't come crying to me!"

Polly kept riding faster and faster. It then occurred to Felicity that she was heading towards the fence.

"She's going to jump the fence!" Felicity screeched. "Oh no!"

"Polly! Don't jump! You won't make it!" Ben bellowed. "Polly no!"

But wild horses couldn't stop Polly from jumping the fence.

"I can't look," Felicity groaned, but she did look and to her horror Penny jumped the fence. She had only done the most minimal jumping possible with Polly, and it was at half of the speed that Polly was going now. Penny went airborne, and Polly went flying into the air. Polly landed on her back, her neck crashing against the fence in a horrifying ear splitting crack that busted through the quiet, Sunday afternoon, air. To top it off Felicity let out horrified shriek that echoed through the air and in the minds of her and Ben forever.

Polly Merriman lay as limp and lifeless as a rag doll. Her body mangled in the fence at the far end of the pasture.

Felicity tore out like a madwoman, running towards her sister, Ben following close behind.

"Don't move her," Ben instructed. "You best let a doctor do it."

"This is all my fault," Felicity cried as she sunk down on her knees next to her sister.

"No it's not," Ben said briskly. "You run fetch a doctor! You have two good legs. I'll stay with her."

Felicity sprang up, their eyes met and locked. She didn't care what Ben Davidson now thought of her, she was just glad that he was there.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Felicity tore like a madwoman through the town. Her stays cut deep into her rib cage, and the flesh on her back, but she didn't care. She burst through the door of the apothecary and raced up the stairs, not noticing the frown the lady at the counter gave her. She pounded furiously on the door of Andy's office. It then occurred to her that it was Sunday, and Andy probably wasn't in his office at all. So she raced back down the stairs, and out the door. There was only one place that she could think of that the doctor might be.

Felicity raced through the door of the tavern, which was bustling with people having lunch. Sure enough Andy was at a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by men, playing some silly dice game.

"Andy! Come now!" Felicity screamed she began to frantically tug at his arm. "Make haste!"

"Gracious Miss Felicity," Andy exclaimed and gestured to the pile of coins that were on the table. "Can't you see I'm winning here?"

Felicity began to tug harder on his arm.

"I don't care if you have a hundred pounds of gold on that table! It's Polly! She's been in an accident!"

"Polly's your sister right?" Andy asked. Felicity nodded and began tugging again.

"Please hurry!" She wailed.

That was all Andy needed. He ran up to his room, grabbed his bag, and off they went.

A small group had gathered around Polly in the Merriman pasture. William had caught and stabled Penny, Mr. Merriman paced back and forth, Mrs. Merriman was shrieking in hysterics, Ben was trying to calm her. Felicity knew by the grave look on Andy's face as he approached the scene that things were not good. Carefully Andy and Mr. Merriman moved Polly back to the house.

If it had been any other girl and not Felicity's sister, Andy would have been rather annoyed at having to leave his dice game on a Sunday to go tend to some brat that shouldn't have been riding as horse as fast as Penny. To Andy patients were money. They put food on the table, and clothes on his back, and granted him some sort of place in a society that usually shut his kind right out.

Polly was laid in the bedchamber that she was now sharing with Nan. Andy wasn't even sure that he could do much for her. Her neck was broken, but not everyone with a broken neck dies. She could be crippled perhaps, or in time and with proper caution, she might turn out to be fine. She had broken one leg, and both of her arms. Andy tried to set them as best he could. Andy excelled most at surgeries, so he was sure she was in good hands. She was unconscious, and was lying ever so stilly on the bed. She looked rather sweet and serene. Her red curls framed an angelic halo around her face, her hands and tiny fingers, rested delicately at her sides.

Mr. Merriman poked his head in.

"Is she all right?" He asked.

"She has two broken arms, one broken leg, multiple bruises on her body, a broken neck, and she is unconscious," Andy replied with disgust over being asked a stupid question, plus he didn't care for Mr. Merriman anyway. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Mr. Merriman just gave the doctor a glare. He hoped this quack knew what he was doing. He came into the bedchamber, and knelt by his youngest daughter's bedside.

"Will she make it?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Perhaps," Andy shrugged. "Her breathing is labored, but consistent, that is a good sign. She is unconscious, so I do not know if she has any feeling in her legs at all. Only time will tell. These next few hours through the night will be very critical."

Mrs. Merriman had been shut up in her bedchamber due to her hysterics. Her shrieks and moans could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Do you think you could give my wife something to settle her nerves?" Mr. Merriman asked.

"Aye," Andy replied. "I can give her something that will put her to a deep sleep for a while."

Mr. Merriman nodded, looking solemnly at his mangled daughter.

The Merriman kids were not a happy bunch. Throughout that terrible afternoon a few nosy neighbors such as Mrs. Fitchett had stopped by, for the news of Polly's accident had traveled quickly through the town. Elizabeth and Joseph had stopped by. Since it was Sunday and Rose had the day to rest, Elizabeth brought with her a small pot of soup for the family to warm up for some sort of supper. The soup remained untouched. They all sat quietly in the parlor. Felicity had never sat so straightly and rigidly in her whole entire life. Even though she was sitting next to the fire, she still had the most sinister chill radiating throughout her entire body, and she could not shake it off. Her hands were folded in a tight ball down in her lap, and her mouth was as dry as cotton, her lips chapped. Her eyes swollen and crusty from all the crying she had done earlier, stared blankly into the fire.

Nan sat over in the corner furiously working on some stitching, but was accomplishing nothing. Her and her sister hadn't even glanced at each other since their argument earlier. William was over by the door of the room bouncing a small rubber ball up and down. Ben stood slumped over with his back to everyone, hands folded across his chest, and gazing out the window. He couldn't help feeling so responsible for what had happened. If he hadn't been so harsh with Polly, he could have coaxed her into getting down off of Penny.

Felicity had never been so miserable in her life. All in one day she had been engaged, and the happiest girl in the world. Then she became unengaged, and had lost both of her sisters.

Except for Mrs. Merriman's shrieks and wails drifting down from her bedchamber, and the bouncing of William's ball, the house was quiet like a tomb. All of a sudden Felicity sprang up from her chair, and grabbed William's ball in mid air.

"Cut that out!" She yelled, clutching the ball.

"It's not my fault what happened to Polly!" William defended. "I was just trying to pass the time by. Why do you have to be so mean?"

Felicity ran out of the parlor and up the stairs. The bedchamber doors were shut, so she plopped down on the settee in the hallway. Ben gimped up the stairs after her, he sensed that Felicity needed him. She looked so small and fragile, sitting with her head in her hands on the settee. He couldn't stay mad at her, he regretted everything that he had said earlier, and he knew that he still loved Felicity very much. At that very moment all he wanted to do was take Felicity into his arms, and that he did. He sat down next to her, and put his arms around her, pulling her close. Felicity began to weep uncontrollably on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right," Ben said gently. "You cry all your tears Lissie, it is all right.".


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Polly would need medical attention as soon as she woke up, Andy had to stay the night at the Merriman house. Andy charged by the hour, and was making a pretty penny to stay up through the night, He sat out in the parlor, watching the very early stages of sunrise. It wouldn't have been so bad except for Felicity and Ben over on the sofa. She had fallen asleep in his arms, and he eventually had fallen asleep as well, still holding her. He thought they were a couple of silly mush buckets. A short while later, their sleep was disturbed by Mr. Merriman.

"Felicity," he called. "I need to see you in my office." There was a cold sternness to his voice. Felicity couldn't imagine why he needed to see her. The only reason she could think of was that Nan must have squealed about the necklace. Could Father really be concerned with that trivial fodder right now?

Father kept his back to Felicity, another sign telling her whatever it was it wasn't good, because he couldn't even look at her. She also noticed that he had been into the Scotch, she could even smell it on him, across the room.

"I arranged to have Penny sold to a horse auctioneer first thing this morning," he announced. "She will be auctioned on Tuesday. I am sorry Felicity."

"What!" Felicity shrieked. "It is not Penny's fault what happened to Polly. Polly could have fallen off any horse, even Old Bess."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I can never look at Penny again after what happened to my daughter. I can't with a clear mind feed and stable that horse, with the constant reminder," Mr. Merriman began to explain but he was interrupted by Felicity.

"I'm your daughter too!" Felicity shouted. "I love Penny! I worked so hard to tame that horse Father! You can't do this to me."

"I was going to have her sent to the glue factory," Mr. Merriman replied. He went over to the bottle of Scotch that sat on his desk, and poured himself another glass. "But out of respect for you, I decided to have her auctioned, rather than killed." He took a long sip, drinking all of the glass's contents.

Felicity had lost Nan, possibly Polly, and now her beloved horse all in one day. It was too much torture for anyone to endure, and she wouldn't wish it on anybody, not Annabelle, not Jiggy Nye, not even Nan. Felicity wasn't sure about where her engagement with Ben stood. He had been so sweet to her all night, but perhaps he was just feeling sorry for her, and did not want her for a wife anymore. But this wasn't exactly the time to worry about that.

"Father please," Felicity begged. "I will do anything, but please don't sell Penny. Selling Penny is like selling a piece of me away with her." She had dropped down to her knees in front of her father, who still had his back towards her.

"Well Polly has lost a piece of herself as well, probably much more," Mr. Merriman said bitterly.

"Andy said that she could still be fine, she could be okay," Felicity pressed.

"Felicity I have told you once, and I am not going to tell you again. I do not want that horse around anymore." He finally turned to face her. His face was as hard, and expressionless, as a stone. "Get up," he commanded. He stepped over her, and went to pour himself another glass of Scotch. This time Felicity snatched the glass up, and started to chug it, but her father grabbed it away.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. "Don't think that I didn't hear from the townspeople about your little stint at the Raleigh Tavern. I just let it slide because Ben had come back and all."

"Daddy," Felicity whined. "Please, let me support Penny myself. Don't sell her."

Mr. Merriman raised his hand as if he were going to slap her, Felicity prepared to take the blow. He stopped in midair, and put his hands down on the desk.

"Get out now," he commanded.

Felicity fled the room in tears.

"What on earth did that man do to you?" Andy asked.

"We have to do something," Felicity said to Ben and Andy. "Father is selling Penny to an auctioneer in the morning. She's going to auction on Tuesday. He's getting rid of her!"

"He shouldn't punish the horse," Andy said. "He should be disciplining that brat of a daughter of his for riding off on the horse in the first place."

"I have money," Ben said. "But it's in Yorktown. There is a lot of action going on over there right now. The earliest I could make it back if I left this morning would be tomorrow afternoon, and that's if I don't get held up. Horse auctions usually take place in the morning."

"Don't go to Yorktown Ben," Felicity said. "It's too dangerous."

"Well maybe I can speak to your Father," Ben offered. "Perhaps he would work out a deal with me."

"Ben don't waste your money on me," Felicity said. "You'll need it."

Ben would not take no for an answer. He knocked on the door of Mr. Merriman's office.

"Who is it?" He bellowed.

"It's Ben sir," Ben replied.

"Come in," he replied gruffly.

"I'm sure glad that I'm the one not going in there" Andy remarked as Ben entered the office.

"What do you want/" Mr. Merriman barked, he was pouring himself some more Scotch. "Want some?"

"Yes please," Ben replied. "Sir I was wondering if you would wait on selling Felicity's horse. I would like to purchase Penny, and I could have the money to you by Tuesday night or Wednesday."

Mr. Merriman took a long gulp of Scotch and broke out laughing.

"For a man who wants to start a business, buy a house, get married, and start a family, you sure would be squandering your money away!"

"Well I am going to need a horse," Ben replied.

"You can get a plenty fine workhorse for quite a bit cheaper than what Penny will sell for."

"I don't want a workhouse," answered Ben as he downed his drink. "I want to buy Penny."

"I'm sorry Ben, but Penny is being sold this morning. I cannot let you waste your money on such foolery. Tis not your fault lad. You grew up wealthy, and probably don't have much sense when it comes to the dollar."

"I understand money just fine Mr. Merriman," Ben shot back. "Buying Penny would make my Felicity happy, and if it makes her happy I do not see that money as wasted."

Mr. Merriman erupted into more laughter.

_What is wrong with him? _Ben thought. _How can he laugh at a time like this? He must be drunk._

"If I bought my wife everything that would make her happy I would be a penniless man," Mr. Merriman snorted. "You have no sense when it comes to women. Perhaps I shouldn't let you marry my daughter."

Ben turned to leave. He was not going to hear nonsense from some drunk and depressed man.

"I'm sorry Lissie," he said as he entered the parlor. "Your Father is not going to change his mind."

Felicity's one dancing ray of hope had been dimmed just like that.

"Thank you for at least trying," she said.

Ben held Felicity close, and stroked her hair.

"If only I could have gotten him to stall the auction, or have somebody else attend the auction, buy the horse, and I could pay them off later. Brady would do it, but he is not going to have enough money to win Penny in the first place. What about Elizabeth and her husband?"

"I thought of them," Felicity replied. "But they just built that huge house, and bought two workhorses, and Joseph has some big new investments. I am pretty sure they wouldn't have enough spare money to win a horse as fine as Penny in an auction."

"We'll come up with something," Ben promised. He took her hand and kissed it. He noticed that she was still wearing the ring.

Felicity caught Ben glancing at the ring, and it gave her a fantastic idea.

"Jewelry," she muttered. "I have nice jewelry."

"Felicity, don't sell your ring," Ben said. "Number one, I only placed a deposit on it, the jeweler still technically owns it, and number two, I still love you, and I want to marry you. I take back everything I said earlier."

Felicity let out a little squeal of delight and she hugged Ben close.

"Good," she said. "You will be happy to know that I am going to sell the necklace that Andy gave me. And then I will give you the money, and you can go bid on Penny for me."

Earlier, Felicity had hated that stupid, foolish, necklace with an intense passion, and had almost thrown the wretched thing away. It had cost her all of that heartache earlier, and now it was finally going to repay her.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Felicity scurried through the town, holding the necklace in its box close to her chest. Wit the way her luck was going she was worried she would somehow loose the necklace as well as Penny forever. She felt a little guilty. She should be at home worrying about Polly right now. She still was very worried about poor little Polly, but nothing was going to change her fate now, but Penny could still be helped. She had fought Jiggy Nye all the way down to the bitter end seven years ago, and now she would fight her father if she had to. Before she entered the jeweler's she looked at the glorious necklace one last time.

_I can't believe Jiggy Nye's son gave me this_, she thought to herself.

The jeweler, a man named Mr. Ramsey, was shocked at the necklace that the Merriman girl brought in as well as confused. Why Benjamin Davidson had just bought her an amethyst ring, that he could only put a deposit on. Where and when on earth did he get the small fortune to buy this gem?

"Mr. Davidson give you this?" The jeweler asked as he examined in.

"No," Felicity answered. It was clear that she wasn't going to give any more information about the necklace.

"It sure didn't come from around here," Mr. Ramsey replied. "Tis much finer than any piece I have in my store."

"It came from France," Felicity answered. "Now how much is it worth? When can I have my money?"

"This gem is a rare delicacy," said Mr. Ramsey. "It could be worth 600 pounds."

For once, Felicity nearly fainted. 600 pounds was an unimaginable sum of money for her. Why that would be enough to buy Penny three times over. Felicity began thinking of something special she would buy for Ben and Polly God willing, with the extra money.

"That is absolutely fantastic," Felicity replied brightening. She held out a change bag.

"I don't have that kind of money to give you right now Miss Merriman," said Mr. Ramsey. "I don't care jewelry of this caliber in my store because in Williamsburg there really isn't a market for it. The only lady that I can think of right off of the top of my mind who would have enough to buy this necklace outright since the Governor has been run out of town would be Mrs. Merriweather. When I get fine jewelry such as this, I usually set up a private appointment with my clients. I don't even know if she would purchase it. She has two emerald sets already."

Felicity's heart sank. Here she had 600 pounds to her name, and what good would it do? That necklace was cursed.

"I could work out a five year payment plan with some of the ladies such as Mrs. Cole," Mr. Ramsey suggested. "Would you like me to arrange that for you?"

Five years! Felicity didn't have five years.

"No sir," Felicity said taking the necklace back. It felt twice as heavy in her hands as it did on the way over. Felicity ventured back outside. Penny had already been shipped to the auctioneer. Ben had found out that the auction began precisely at nine in the morning sharp. Felicity had less than twenty-four hours to figure something out.

Andy heard a slight stir come from Polly's bed. It was the littlest stir, and he heard a faint whimper. Andy shot up from his chair. Finally! He had grown so bored sitting there watching her sleep, sometimes she laid so still he thought that she had died.

"Polly?" He said. For an answer Polly began to cry and moan.

"It hurts, I hurt."

"Where do you hurt?" Andy asked. "Your legs? Your neck/"

Polly tried to nod, but the pain stopped her.

"Everything hurts."

"That's wonderful."

Polly was crying now.

"Be careful, don't move so much," Andy commanded. "You are going to have to lay very still for me for a long time. Now do your legs hurt?"

Poll nodded and obeyed the doctor by keeping herself very still, though tears were still streaming down her face. Mr. Merriman was called in the room at once.

"What do you mean she might be in pain for the rest of her life?" Mr. Merriman shrieked later when he was discussing Polly's health with the doctor.

"She will be able to walk again, she can move her legs, she can still talk normally, I think you should be very thankful. She is lucky to be alive," Andy replied.

"How will she be able to live a normal life in constant pain?" Mr. Merriman asked.

"I gave her some opium," Andy replied. "That will dull the pain quite a bit. Your apprentice sure likes it. Maybe you should start a family plan."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Polly croaked from the bed. "Lissie told me that I was too little to ride Penny."

"It's not your fault dear," Mr. Merriman answered and he took his daughter's tiny little hand.

"Where is Penny?" Polly asked. "I want to tell her that I'm sorry."

Mr. Merriman did not answer her. There was nothing to tell her. He looked over at Andy who was collecting up his things.

"I want to thank you Doctor Matthews," he said rather uncomfortably.

"Tis nothing," Andy replied without looking up. "I will be sending your bill shortly. Just so you know, there will be extra charges for all of the emergency care." Andy was hoping that he could sink enough money out of this to bribe Jiggy Nye in signing the papers declaring him his son. He also knew that the bill would be hefty one, and that Mr. Merriman was probably going to want to set up some dippy payment plan to pay it off.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you for your expertise," said Mr. Merriman. "Doctor Williams doesn't even know how to set a broken bone. I am going to have to set up some sort of payment plan with you."

Andy sighed. He had so wished he could have just gotten his money, and paid that old coot Jiggy Nye off forever. Why he had stayed up the whole blasted night tending to Mr. Merriman's brat, and watching his eldest daughter slop all over her silly apprentice boy!

"I guess," was all Andy could mutter. To his unpleasant surprise, Mr. Merriman gave him a hug.

"You must come over for supper one night," he offered.

_That would be cozy._ Andy thought. _Me, Felicity, the prune-faced insipid sister, the wacky drugged out mother, Mr. Merriman, and the handsome, crippled, apprentice who shares the same feelings as I for Felicity Merriman. All one big happy family congregated around the table together. _

"No thank you sir," Andy answered. "That is quite all right," Andy turned to leave the room.

"There must be something that I can do for you?" Mr. Merriman pressed.

Andy stopped with his hand on the doorknob and thought for a moment, but only for a moment, if he should go with this, or just give up and go on home. He decided that he would

try it.

"Actually Mr. Merriman there is something that you could do for me," he said. "I would like your permission to court your eldest daughter."

Felicity sadly trudged up the walk to her house. She didn't dare look near the stables, it would break her heart. Ben greeted her at the door.

"Lissie!" He called. "Polly woke up. She is in pain, but she's talking, and she can feel her legs."

"That is wonderful," Felicity replied. "She is a strong girl."

Ben could tell that there was sadness on Felicity's face. He then noticed that she still had the box with the necklace.

"You still have the necklace," he remarked.

"Aye," Felicity moaned throwing it on the table. "Nobody wants it. I can't get rid of it."

"Rid of what?" Andy asked coming into the room. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever are you grinning for?" Ben snapped rudely. "Did you kick a small child?"

"You have quite the lip on you Mr. Davidson," Andy remarked. "Can't a doctor be happy when he is successful?"

"Andy I need to ask you a favor," Felicity piped up.

"Anything for you lass," Andy said cheerfully.

"I really hate to ask you this, but it is for something very dear to me," she began. "I would like you to attend the horse auction tomorrow morning, and bid on Penny. Bid so that you win her. I know it may cost an awfully large some of money but."

"I want to get you your horse Felicity," Ben interrupted desperately.

"Do you have the money?" Andy spat.

"Yes," Ben replied sheepishly. "It's in Yorktown."

"Lot of good that does," Andy snorted. "Yes Lissie I can get you your horse back. I don't have anywhere to stable it, but she should go for around 300 pounds perhaps, and that is nothing for me."

"Thank you Andy," Felicity replied and squeezed his hand. "I can stable her over at Elizabeth's for the time being."

Ben was absolutely red with anger. Would this guy ever give up and leave them alone? He knew that he should be happy that he could get Felicity her horse back, but part of the connection that Felicity and Ben shared was that he had once helped her get Penny long ago. Now that connection would be broken, because she would have Andy to thank for Penny.

"Wait," he said just as Andy was about to leave. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh what now?" Andy asked with disgust.

"Would you be willing to sign an agreement with me stating that I am to buy Penny from you later this week?" Ben asked. "I can leave for Yorktown tonight, and be back by tomorrow evening, or sometime on Wednesday. I know a lot of action is going on over there."

"Give me one good reason why I should go through the bother of bidding on a horse just to sell her to you?" Andy asked. "I'm buying the horse for Felicity not you."

"Because I really want to be the one to give Felicity back her horse," Ben stated. "I'll even pay you more than the winning bid for your trouble. Name your price."

"No way," Andy said.

"Andy," Felicity said. "Ben and I are engaged." She held up her hand with the ring. "Tis only proper that my husband gives me a gift as expensive as a fine horse. Please let him do it. Ben, Penny, and I go back along time. He is good and honest. He will pay you back."

Andy's face went white, his mouth went numb. Engaged? He wouldn't have believed it except for the chipper ring that sat on her finger. Mr. Merriman hadn't mentioned any engagement when he had granted the permission for him to court Felicity. It must have just happened, and had taken a back seat to Polly's accident.

"But your Father told me that I could court you. Court you like a fine, proper, woman," he stammered sounded rather stupid and shy, his clear blue eyes falling to the floor.

"We haven't really announced it officially yet," Felicity explained. "Not with all that has happened."

Andy turned to leave. He wanted to get as far from the Merriman house as possible.

"Andy, will you be at the auction tomorrow?" Felicity asked.

Their eyes met, Andy knowing that it could be the last time he would get to look into her stunning, green, eyes. Those eyes so filled with life and spunk. He nodded.

"Yes Felicity I will be there," he muttered softly, and he was off.

Felicity leaned against the door.

"Oh Ben, I think it is going to work out," she sighed.

Ben was frowning.

"I am going to draw up a contract that I want you to bring with to the auction tomorrow," he said. "I want him to sign it, stating that he lets me buy Penny from him. I wouldn't trust that cad for a minute."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Yuck," William muttered as he lifted his spoon and watched the thin, runny, slime that Felicity called porridge, drip off of his spoon. William disliked porridge, but he especially disliked Felicity's porridge.

"You eat that right now, or else I will shove it down your throat," Felicity commanded. "There are soldiers off starving in the Continental Army!" Felicity had no patience today to fight with William over eating breakfast. She was scurrying about trying to get ready to meet Andy before the auction began. Mother had asked Felicity to make breakfast, while she went a tended to Polly. Felicity had had a sleepless night. She had to do her shift caring for Polly, who needed a constant eye to make sure she didn't move her neck the wrong way. She was also worried sick about Ben. Ben had left the previous evening for Yorktown. Felicity had begged him not to go.

"Please Ben," she begged. "It is not safe right now! There is too much fighting going on over that way. Andy can wait a week for his payment."

"I can't wait Lissie," Ben replied. "I must go now. I need my money anyway if I want to marry you and start a business of my own. I haven't seen my sister in four years. Trust me, do one is going to bother a cripple like me."

"What if you get shot?" Felicity pressed.

"Been there done that," Ben replied with a smile. He turned to her and gave her a big kiss. Then he climbed up on Patriot and began his journey.

"I don't want it," William moaned as he beat at the slimy mound with his spoon. William had outgrown playing with his food, well most of the time. He had atrocious eating habits, and rarely ate what was put in front of him. If it were up to William, he would live on a diet of tarts, candy, pies, and Shrewsbury cakes, and he would sneak treats out of the kitchen all the time. He was short for his age, but extremely stocky.

Felicity had no time to argue. Getting Penny back was far more important than bickering over porridge with a twelve year old.

She met Andy in front of the apothecary. He gave her a huge overly dramatic bow.

"Good morning Miss Felicity," he greeted. "You are late."

"Sorry," Felicity mumbled. She held out the contract that Ben had made up for Andy to see. "Sign this."

"The piss ant actually made a contract?" Andy asked with surprise. "How tedious."

"Ben is a man true to his word," Felicity answered. "He just wants to protect his honor and good name."

"Humph," Andy snorted as he sloppily signed the contract. "I could do a dozen cartwheels, heal all the people of Williamsburg, and send all of the Tories back to England, and I still wouldn't have a good name."

"I don't think any different of you just because Jiggy Nye is your father," Felicity answered. They were briskly walking towards the auction. "I'll admit that I was a bit surprised."

"That is awfully humble of you," Andy said with a sarcastic grin.

There was quite a crowd gathered around the auction block. The crowd made Felicity nervous, everyone was the enemy. There were seven horses being auctioned, they were all roped together.

"Penny!" Felicity screamed and ran towards her horse, only to have Andy pull her back.

"Felicity, you can't touch Penny right now," he explained. "We haven't won her yet."

"Why are there so many people here?" Felicity asked.

"You are at a public auction," Andy replied.

Finally the bidding for Penny began. Andy stayed quiet as the price began to slowly climb.

"150,154,155,160!" The auctioneer barked. Felicity dug her elbow into Andy's ribs.

"Bid! Do something!" She hissed.

"There is no point in bidding yet," Andy answered.

"Oh just yell 300 pounds and let it be done," Felicity muttered.

"There's no point in bidding 300 pounds for her if I wait and can win her 250," Andy shrugged.

The price for Penny grew steeper and steeper, all the time Andy remained silent. It was all Felicity could do to sit on the bench next to him. Her heart was racing, her insides boiling. They had to do something.

"200!" The auctioneer barked happily. "Do we have a 201? 201, 202, 207!"

"Andy," Felicity gasped.

"215!" Andy finally called.

The bidding went higher. Soon there was Andy, a squatty old man, and one other guy who were still bidding for Penny.

"280," the old man yelled.

"285!" Called Andy. The other man bowed out after this. It was down to Andy and the old man.

"287!" The man yelled.

"Why won't he let her go," Felicity moaned. "Whatever could he want with Penny?"

"Penny is a fine horse," Andy replied.

The bidding went all the way up to 300 pounds. The auctioneer was quite surprised as the two went back and forth.

"350!" The short, fat, balding, old man shouted.

"Mercy! Is he mad?" Andy said in complete shock. Felicity had worked herself into quite a tizzy,

"He must be one of those scoundrels with loads of money to waste," Andy said to her. "He doesn't care what he wins in an auction, just as long as he wins." Andy wasn't even sure if he should go any higher to get Felicity her horse. He had had a few bad nights of playing cards at the tavern, he knew he was going to have to stop.

"351." Andy yelled hoping that the old bald man would get the picture, and leave it alone. There was a silence, and a glimmer of hope spread onto Felicity's face.

"Going once, going twice," the auctioneer began.

"352," the old man croaked.

Andy grabbed a hold onto Felicity's sleeve. Her arms were flailing about. He believed that if he hadn't had held her back, she would have been all over that porky old man. Tears were streaming down her face. Andy knew it had been foolish getting so involved with a woman. He should have just let the Davidson boy deal with her.

"400!" Andy bellowed loud and clear. The audience was in shock. That was a good hundred pounds more than Penny should have gone for! Even Felicity was speechless, as well as feeling guilty at the same time. The old man threw his hat on the ground.

"That's ridiculous!" He yelled. "That nag isn't worth that much."

"Sold to the man with the pretty lady," the auctioneer announced. Felicity ran and threw her arms around Penny's neck. Once again everything was right with the world. Polly was going to be okay, Ben still loved her, and she had her horse back.

"You are a silly man," the auctioneer told Andy. "You could have bought a real fine racing horse for what you paid for that mare."

"Aye," Andy replied. "But a racing horse doesn't come with the lady."

Ben didn't arrive in Yorktown until late that night. It had taken him much longer due to all of the fighting that was going on around there, and Ben had to go off the beaten path, to get to his sister's house. His sister had a small farmhouse about five miles past Yorktown. He thought he was never going to get there. Ben didn't have to limp up to the door. As soon as she had heard the sound of horse hooves Connie was peeping out the window. A woman living alone was always out on the defense. She moved out onto the front porch. Could it really be?

"Ben!" She yelped and ran down the steps to greet her brother. Ben was so stiff from riding most of the day he was very happy to have help getting down off of Patriot.

"Oh Connie," Ben said. "With all the fighting going on around here you really shouldn't be here alone."

"I am fine Ben," she replied. "I have been helping the troops. I know a little about medicine and I can cook for them."

"Tis dangerous," Ben said. She helped him limp into the house.

"Any poor Patriot soldier boy that comes this way could have been you," Connie replied. "I would only hope that some nice person would only do the same for you. Come inside. Let me have a look at your leg."

"I can't stay long," Ben answered. "My leg is fine. I am here to collect my inheritance. I must get back to Williamsburg by tomorrow."

"I wish you could stay longer," said Connie. "But it is much safer over in Williamsburg than it is over here."

"Come back with me Connie," Ben said. "You have plenty of money. We can get you a room to stay in. You can't like living all alone like this."

Connie Davidson Fellows was only nineteen, but in those nineteen years she had seen quite bit of tragedy. Her parents had died, and the uncle she went to live with thought of her as a hindrance, and he pretty much ignored her. She was a Revolutionary War widow. She married at sixteen, and the very next morning her husband joined the army. Three months later she had gotten the letter saying he had been killed in action. Since then, she had been living in a small farmhouse outside of town, feeding and helping starving, wounded, soldiers, and tending to her garden.

She was a tiny, flat chested, woman, with a boyish figure, and a slightly long face. Though her brother was tall, Connie was very short. She had pretty hazel eyes, and her hair was the exact same honey shade as her brother's. Before the war she had worn her hair in long beautiful curls, but of late, she wore it back in a thick braid down her back, or up in her mop cap. She had the potential to be quite pretty, but she looked like she was about twelve years old, instead of nineteen.

"I don't know Ben," Connie answered. She had grown tired of the war raging on her doorstep. The war had consumed her life for five years, had killed her brother, and had wounded her brother. Perhaps she would enjoy being able to go outside for a walk during the day without having to worry about it being safe. Perhaps it would be nice to get away from all of the violence and death.

"You must come back," Ben pressed. "I am engaged now. Wouldn't you like to meet your future sister?"

"Oh Ben!" Connie gasped. "That is the most wonderful news. I am so excited for you! I bet I know who the lucky girl is."

"Ha," Ben laughed.

"It's the Felicity girl isn't it?" Connie replied.

"How'd you know?"

"Because whenever you would come for a visit you would spend it talking all about her and her horse. I know more about Felicity than I do about your apprenticeship." Connie said.

"You are right Connie," Ben said. "It is Miss Felicity. Please come back with me. I think you two would enjoy each other."

Connie bit her lip and looked back at the tiny, little, house that she had made her home for the past three years. She had loved the house because it had been her haven, her sanctuary, away from her uncle. It was so nice having a home and not feeling unwanted inside of it. She nodded her head.

"Good choice," Ben said and gave her a hug. "I am going to the plantation to see about the money. Can you be ready when I return?"

Connie nodded. She knew she wouldn't be able to take much, but she didn't require much to be happy. She was just happy to be wanted.

"All right then. We will leave for Williamsburg tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

It rained all day the next day making the roads slick, muddy, and miserable. Felicity worried constantly about Ben. Not only would she have to worry about him getting mixed in some battle, but she also worried about him getting caught in the rain with his bad leg. She kept telling herself that he'd be fine. He was fine in the woods for a few days with a wounded leg, and that was back when he was sixteen! At least now he didn't have an open wound, and he had a reliable horse. Felicity had baked a pudding cake for Ben's return. He always seemed to like her pudding cakes, at least he ate them and told her how great they were. William always said they were undercooked.

"Lissie," her mother said. "Pacing by the door is not going to make Ben come back any sooner. With the rain he probably had to stay the night somewhere. Why don't you go read to Polly? You can get her to stay still better than anyone."

"But what if Ben comes back," Felicity argued.

"I will make sure that you are first to know when he comes riding up this way," Mother replied.

So Felicity went to pay Polly a visit. Polly had surprised her with her will and determination. When asked if she would ever ride horses again Polly always replied

"As soon as Doctor Matthews says I can go outside again, I am going to ride horses. I never want to be without horses!"

"She's definitely my sister," Felicity would say. "Perhaps Father and Mother found Nan in the pumpkin patch."

Polly was a challenge to take care of. Since both of her arms were broken she had to be spoon fed. Since she could not move her neck or sit up, all food had to be like a broth, nothing that had to be chewed. Giving her water had to be done by either carefully pouring some down her throat from a cup, or putting a sponge to her lips.

Finally on Thursday around noon Patriot cantered his way up to the Merriman house. Felicity tore off her apron (heaven forbid Ben see her with the frumpy thing on) and burst out of the house. She ran down the porch steps, jumping over the last three, and ran straight for Patriot.

"Ben you made it!" She called. "Who's that?"

Felicity noticed a very small woman sitting behind him on the horse. She held a small bundle of something wrapped up in a blanket. Ben with the help of Felicity slid off of the horse and grabbed his cane. He gave his bride a welcoming kiss.

"Lissie, this is my sister Constance. I brought her back with me where she would be safer."

This was a pleasant surprise. As Felicity's interest in Ben grew, she wondered more about his family who he rarely spoke of. Felicity had always wanted to meet another Davidson. As Connie slid down off of the horse, Felicity couldn't help but notice how small and frail she looked. Felicity remembered Ben saying that his sister was four years younger than he, but she looked like she could pass for thirteen.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Miss Felicity. Ben has told me so much about you." Carefully still trying to balance the blanketed bundle, she extended her hand at Felicity.

Felicity gingerly took Connie's hand, afraid that if she were not careful, her bony bird wrists might snap like a twig. Just then something from in the bundle whimpered.

Out poked a furry brown head, and two shiny, brown, raisin, eyes.

"Ben!" Felicity exclaimed. "What is-"

"This is for you!" Ben grabbed the dog out of Connie's arms and placed her in Felicity's. "I'm sure most will say it has been foolish, but Connie talked me into it. We met a boy on the side of the road about three miles from here. He was selling them."

"You do spoil me," Felicity said as she scratched the dog's head. The dog was a small, rat, terrier, of some sort. Her coat was the color of strong tea, and quite shaggy. Felicity thought she was the cutest thing.

"What are you going to name her Miss Felicity?" Connie asked.

Felicity eyed the dog lovingly. It gave her a few kisses.

"Well since you found her being sold on the side of a road like a gypsy, I think I will call her Gypsy. No wait. Since she is to be a proper dog I think I will call her Miss Gypsy," Felicity decided.

"Miss Gypsy it is," Ben said. "Lissie perhaps you wouldn't mind showing Connie around Williamsburg today."

"Not at all," replied Felicity.

"Oh I don't know," Connie said. "I am quite worn out from the travel, and I may be getting one of my headaches."

"You can lay down in the guest quarters," Felicity offered.

"That sounds lovely," Connie answered.

Felicity led them inside the house. Connie immediately went to lie down. William eyed Felicity with excitement when he noticed the small, shaggy, dog she was carrying.

"Don't mind Connie," Ben said. "She gets headaches and faints often. She was never very healthy as a child."

Felicity could care less about Connie's headaches. Ben was home and that was all that mattered!

"I made you a pudding cake," she said with excitement. "Can I get you some?"

"Oh yes Felicity. You do know how I love your pudding cakes," Ben answered. Felicity handed Miss Gypsy to William and turned to cut Ben's piece of cake. William made a gagging motion over at Ben who returned it with a wink. Felicity served Ben a big piece, and then turned to cut one for William.

"We won Penny," she chattered. "But the price is enough to make your hair curl. 400 pounds! Can you believe that?"

Ben almost choked! Penny went for 400 pounds! Felicity began to chatter on about the auction, her back was turned. Ben motioned for William to give him Miss Gypsy. William handed the dog to Ben, and Ben set Miss Gypsy up in his lap. Ravenously, Miss Gypsy began to mop up the uncooked, soupy, pudding cake.

"I haven't seen Andy since Tuesday," Felicity carried on. "Is the 400 pounds okay with you? Maybe you two could split it." She turned around to face Ben, and give William his piece. Swiftly, Ben pushed Miss Gypsy down off of his lap, and under the table. William began to pick at his cake.

"Lissie," said Ben. "Penny is a very special horse to you. You will never have another horse like her. I told Doctor Matthews that I would pay him for Penny and then some, and I will keep my word."

Felicity went over and gave Ben a hug. She noticed Miss Gypsy standing at her feet.

"Oh dear," she said. "What exactly do you eat?"

"Pudding cakes," William replied with his mouth full of food. "Especially uncooked."

Three days went by and Ben searched everywhere for Andy. He had stopped by the apothecary so many times that the lady behind the counter wondered if Mr. Davidson had stooped low enough to be caught up in one of his rumored gambling games. Ben even went to the Raleigh Tavern one night looking for him. When he couldn't find him there he peaked in at all the other Taverns in Williamsburg. Fortunately, Andy had an appointment to see Polly on Monday. He couldn't hide from Ben forever.

Meanwhile, Felicity was not loving her time with Connie. It wasn't that she wasn't nice. Connie was very nice and almost overly sweet. She took her to tea at Elizabeth's and Elizabeth adored her.

"Oh Lissie you are so lucky," she said. "You will have such a sweet sister-in-law. Joseph's only sister is twelve years older than me, but Connie is pretty close to your age. It should fill the void of not having a good relationship with Nan."

Connie was supposed to move into a room over at a boarding house next week. Until then, Mrs. Merriman put Connie in the guest quarters and moved Felicity in there as well to free up the stable loft. Since Ben couldn't do stairs very well, he took William's cot in the kitchen, and William took the stable loft.

Connie was always fainting. In the three days that went by Connie fainted six times. She knew that Nan and Annabelle seemed to faint when convenient, or when it would get them out of doing something they didn't wish to, but Connie seemed to faint even if you looked at her cross eyed, and she was so overly modest. She even kept her eyes shut while tightening Felicity's corset.

Felicity and Ben announced their official engagement right after supper on Saturday night. It was finally happening! Mother and Connie jumped up to hug her. There was just one more thing left to be done.

On Monday afternoon Ben waited outside of Polly's bedchamber. Ben had 420 pounds in a bag ready to go as payment. He just wanted Doctor Matthews out of their life for good. Andy emerged from the bedchamber. A look of annoyance but not surprise crossed his face when he saw Ben sitting there.

"I have brought my payment," Ben said. "420 pounds."

"I don't want it," Andy replied.

"We have a contract," said Ben. "I owe you." Ben thrust the contract into Andy's face.

"I said that I don't want it," Andy answered quite hostilely. "The horse was my gift to Felicity."

"You signed a contract," Ben repeated. Andy snatched the contract out of Ben's hand and ripped it in two.

"Now we don't." Andy quipped and began to walk away.

"You!" Ben glowered. "What's the matter with you? Can't you see that I am about to give you 420 pounds? Why you could play silly dice games for weeks on end down at the tavern with that money."

"Contrary to what you believe I do more than play silly dice games," Andy sneered.

"I appreciate all you have done for Felicity," said Ben. "Without you she would have never have gotten Penny back. But she is to be my wife, and I am not comfortable with her receiving such an expensive gift from somebody else."

"Well then go over to the Dunham's stables and shoot it," Andy spat.

Just then Felicity and Connie appeared in the hallway.

"Andy I am so glad that we didn't miss you," Felicity said. "My friend here has a problem with headaches. I was wondering if you could help."

"Who are you?" Andy asked Connie rather rudely.

"I am to be Felicity's sister-in-law," Connie said in her small, quiet, mouse, voice.

"Then no, I can't help you," Andy said bitterly. "Ask your brother for help. He has a nice stash of medicines."

"Okay that does it!" Ben screamed, waving his cane like a madman. "You leave Connie out of this! We have a legitimate contract, and I want it honored!"

"Andy, what is this about you not honoring the contract?" Felicity asked. "Why aren't you accepting Ben's payment?"

"Give me one good reason why I should," Andy shrugged. "I don't get anything out of the deal."

"I said I would pay you whatever you wish," Ben exclaimed. "You want more than 420 pounds/"

"You will pay me whatever I want?" Andy asked. "Anything I ask?"

"Yes," Ben and Felicity said in unison.

"Okay Mr. Davidson," Andy said smoothly. He turned to Connie. "You can be our little witness. I want you to break your engagement with Felicity, so I can marry her."

"What!" Felicity screeched.

"I don't know what kind of a sick game you are trying to play," Ben yelled. "But we are not pawns in one of your dice games for you to gamble with! "

"Andy you are not being fair," said Felicity. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me?"

"Why did you hurt me?" Andy retorted. "While I have been mending your sister I have had to watch the woman I love give her affections to another man. I was only good for you as long as he wasn't around, or if you needed your horse back."

"Andy you blew your chance with me long ago," Felicity snapped. "We've been through this. I am finished with you."

"Well I'm not finished with you," Andy said in a childish manner. "You break the engagement, or I keep the horse."

"You really are a sick bastard," Ben growled. "I challenge you to a duel tomorrow morning!"

"Benjamin no!" Felicity shrieked and flung herself at him.

"Sounds good to me," Andy replied.

"Boys we are going to stop this nonsense right now before someone gets hurt," Felicity said.

"Well maybe that is what someone needs," Andy mumbled. Connie fainted onto a heap on the floor. Andy looked at her with disgust, stepped over her, and left.

"Ben please stop this," Felicity begged after Andy left. "I don't want you to fight a duel over me. I would rather have to leave you, than have you give away your life."

"Stay out of this Felicity," Ben said very seriously. "Without you in it, my life is not worth living."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Felicity took a washcloth and dunked into the basin of lukewarm water by the bed, wrung it out, and placed it on Connie's forehead. It was late evening and dusk was settling in over the town. To Felicity, all dusk meant was one step closer to the dreaded duel. Felicity remembered Annabelle once long ago back at Miss Manderly's lessons, jabbering on about some girl she knew back in England who was thrilled and flattered that two men had fought a duel over her. Felicity was neither thrilled nor flattered. She was downright disgusted at both Andy and Ben, and for two cents she would tell them both to leave her alone. Miss Gypsy was curled up on the bed near Connie's side. Mr. Merriman did not want the dog on the furniture, but inside the bedchamber both Felicity and Connie let Miss Gypsy sleep wherever she fancied. Felicity sat down on the edge of the bed. She wished that she were Miss Gypsy. Miss Gypsy didn't have to worry about silly boys fighting duels, becoming an old maid, or getting married.

"Oh Lissie," Connie groaned. "You are so good to me. Such an angel."

"Well considering that tomorrow I may loose the man I love most dearly in the world, or a man I do care for the wellbeing for, I should be the one laying in bed," Felicity muttered. A look of sadness crossed Connie's face. It then occurred to Felicity that this was a rather tactless thing to say to Connie who had lost her husband. Felicity didn't mean to sound mean, but between Connie and Polly she was tired of nursing sick people.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh no Felicity," Connie replied. "It is okay. You are under a lot of pressure right now and you have every right to be."

"I have to do something to stop that duel," said Felicity. "Grandfather always was against dueling, it is a ridiculous practice. I never thought it would come to this."

"You have two men who love you Felicity," Connie sighed. "I wish we could do something. You see my older sister lives up in Boston, my older brother New York. I haven't seen them in ten years. It is too cold for my bones up north. Ben is really the only family I have left."

Both girls were silent for a few moments, deep in their own thought.

"I guess I do have an idea," Felicity said.

"What is it?" Asked Connie.

"Well, perhaps if I gave Andy the one thing in the world he most wants, he might fold and let Ben buy the horse."

Connie sat up in bed like a bolt of lightening. Felicity never knew that the ninny could move so fast.

"Oh Lissie don't," she gasped. "Don't engage in intercourse with Doctor Matthews. You will ruin your honor, and it isn't fair to my brother. Plus it is immoral, a sin! You will burn in hell for ever."

Felicity bit the insides of her mouth to keep from breaking out into laughter. Intercourse with Andy was not what she had in mind. Connie looked simply shocked, and Felicity decided to have a bit of fun with it. Teasing Connie was quite amusing entertainment.

"Oh Connie," Felicity retorted. "I've had intercourse with your brother many of time, and that is not what I am planning to do with Andy. What kind of a hussy do you think I am?"

Connie's eyes were wide and her mouth open. Her face was as pale as the bed sheets.

"Felicity you and Ben didn't?" She asked. "Please say you didn't."

Felicity shrugged, deciding to milk it for all that it was worth,

"I mean give Andy something besides me," said Felicity.

"He's got all the money he needs," replied Connie. "What else could he want?"

"Andy has been trying to get a piece of property from his father who is sick, heired to him. Andy was born out of marriage, and his father denies him."

"The poor thing," Connie moaned. "Felicity, that is very sad."

"Well I have kind of a different relationship with his father," said Felicity.

"You know his father?" Connie asked.

"His father is Jiggy Nye," said Felicity.

"I know who that is," Connie exclaimed. "Why Ben talked a lot of him. He's the one you rescued Penny from. He's the town drunk."

"Aye," answered Felicity. "Long ago I did do him a favor. He did pay me back, and we haven't had much contact since, but now I do have my womanly charms. Maybe I could get him to sign the papers declaring Andy his son, and leaving him the property."

"Lissie, Jiggy Nye is a no good drunk," said Connie. "He's dangerous. I think you should stay far away from him."

"I wasn't afraid of Jiggy Nye when I was nine years old, and I am not afraid of him now," retorted Felicity.

"Yes but only a truly wicked, abhorrent, soul would hurt a nine-year-old girl. A worthless drunk might not hurt a nine-year-old, but you are a lady now Lissie. He might get fresh with you."

Actually there was some lucid sense to what Connie was saying, but Felicity knew she could take care of herself, and if it spared the life of Ben as well as Andy she was willing to take the risk of meeting with Jiggy Nye.

"Poppycock!" She snapped. "Jiggy Nye will do no such thing. I'll be fine. I am going to leave tonight after everyone has gone to bed. I will draw up some sort of contract of my own for Mr. Nye to sign. Now don't tell anybody about this."

"I really don't think you should go alone," Connie whined. "Take Ben with you."

"Ben hates Andy with a passion," said Felicity. "There is no way he is going to go and happily observe while I try and get his property willed to him."

"How about William?" Connie suggested.

"That butterball wouldn't do me that much good," Felicity said. "Plus he will go tell Father. I can work alone."

"Then I will go with you," Connie announced.

Felicity once again had to stop her laughter. Why Polly with two broken arms, a broken leg, and a broken neck, would be better protection than a weak stomached ninny such as Connie. She would probably faint at the sight and smell of Jiggy Nye!

"Conne don't," Felicity argued, but Connie shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she said. "I am not going to let you go out in the middle of the night and visit some belligerent, raging, drunk, man by yourself. I am going to go with you. I know very well that I am scrawny and weak, but at least with two of us we might have a chance."

Felicity sighed. She wasn't going to waste good energy fighting with the ninny.

"Oh all right," she muttered. "We will leave at ten. Hopefully we will get back in time to catch some sleep before the duel. Later I am going to sneak a knife from out of the kitchen so we have some sort of protection."

Felicity flounced over to the desk and plopped down. Scribbling furiously with the quill she began to make up some sort of declaration. Connie got up out of bed, and tiptoed over to her trunk. She unlatched it, and lifted the lid. She took out a bulky bundle wrapped in a white cloth. She brought it over to Felicity.

"A knife won't be very good protection," she said. "Unless you can really thrust it into Mr. Nye, all it will do is irritate him, and can be used against you. We will take this for protection instead."

She unwrapped the white cloth. Felicity's mouth dropped open in complete shock. There resting in Connie's lap was a smooth, large caliber, flintlock, pistol. The rosewood stock was elaborately engraved, with embossed brass fitting, the barrel long and sleek. Connie Davidson Fellows was the last person on earth that Felicity thought would have a gun. She was stunned, but she was also very interested, she had never seen a gun before.

"Where on earth did you get that?" She demanded.

"My husband David gave it to me on our wedding night before he left for the war," Connie replied as she delicately ran her fingers over the engraved wood. Felicity thought that a gun was a very unromantic wedding gift.

"He knew I was going to be living alone while he was away, and he wanted me to have some way to protect myself," Connie explained.

"Do you know how to fire it?" Felicity asked.

"Oh yes," Connie said confidently. "David taught me before he left. He told me to practice and keep up on it, for my accuracy, and I did."

"Very well," Felicity nodded. "Hopefully he won't need it, but in case we do I hope that you know what you are doing with it."

Felicity went back to her writing. Connie took some gunpowder out of a small sack and began to work on loading her gun. Out of the corner of her eye Felicity watched her in amazement as she half cocked the hammer, poured in the gunpowder, wrapped up the lead ball bullet in a cloth and rammed it down the barrel, and snapped the frizzen over the pan, Connie worked swiftly and efficiently. For a moment, Felicity was actually thankful to be having Connie accompany her.

It was just about ten, Felicity and Connie were dressed and ready. Felicity tried to push any nerves that she had aside, but it was hard. She had hardly seen Jiggy Nye in six years, why in the world would he sign the papers for her? Andy his own son had been trying to get Jiggy to sign them his whole life. Both girls grabbed their cloaks. Felicity had the contract, ink will, and quill with her, Connie had the gun wrapped up in its cloth, hidden under her cloak. Felicity quietly led Patriot out of the stable. They would saddle him outside, so they wouldn't wake William.

"I'm scared Felicity," Connie said as Felicity hoisted herself up onto the horse.

"You don't have to go," Felicity offered her one last time. Connie pulled herself up onto the horse.

"Let's do it," she instructed,

They took off towards the tannery, Connie clinging to Felicity's waist for dear life.

"Lissie," she groaned. " I am worried about your morality. You didn't really you know, have, well you know, with my brother."

Felicity was delighted that in dire times like this Connie was concerned with such important causes. She tightened her grip on Patriot's reins as they began to speed up and sighed.

"That is for me to know, and you not to know."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWNETY-EIGHT

You could smell the tannery before you could actually see it. The putrid smells of rotting animal carcasses, alcohol, and turpentine filled the air.

"That smell!" Connie exclaimed.

"The tannery stinks," Felicity admitted. "That would be one nice improvement Andy would make if he had the property. He'd tear the tannery down."

They approached closer, the smell becoming stronger.

"Felicity I think I am going to be sick," Connie moaned.

Felicity turned around as best as she could on the horse to face Connie.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't you do that to me Constance Davidson Fellows! The last thing I need is you getting sick and fainting. You want both of us killed?"

Connie gave Felicity a pathetic, forlorn, look and then turned her back to Felicity, and vomited off to the side.

_Oh God, _thought Felicity. _It was stupid to bring Connie along. She can hardly walk to Father's store without fainting, let alone go out to the tannery to visit a drunk, old, man. _

Felicity felt cold and numbness throughout her whole body, her heart felt heavy, even though it was racing inside her. Not only did she have to worry about herself, but Ben's sister, his only relative as well. She slid off of Patriot, and began to tie him to the hitching post. Connie began to shimmy down off of the horse. She had made a mess on her cloak, a few trickles of vomit still on her chin.

"Give me your gun. You can wait out here," Felicity ordered.

"No! I am going with you," Connie said adamantly, clutching the gun to her nonexistent breasts.

"Here," Felicity said coldly as she took out her handkerchief and cleaned off Connie's chin. "You are worse than an infant," she spat.

Felicity took one more deep breath to calm her frayed nerves before she knocked on Jiggy Nye's door.

"Who the hell is on me property at this hour?" They heard a voice roar. Connie whimpered as the door flew open. They were standing face to face with Jiggy Nye. He towered over them, his hair was a rat's nest of unkempt wisps and tangles. His rough face was blemished with redness, and pockmarks. Alcohol reeked off of his breath. His eyes were utterly savage with drunkenness, and filled with loathing towards his unwelcome visitors, however behind all the wildness, they were the same deep striking shade of blue as Andy's. Felicity let out a gasp. Why anybody could see the resemblance in their eyes, though it would be hard to think a disheveled drunk like Jiggy Nye, could ever have a dashing, handsome, son like Andy.

Jiggy Nye hadn't even had an old, crusty, barmaid at his tannery in years, let alone two beautiful young women. He was as shocked as they were.

"What brings ye here?" He growled.

"Mr. Nye," Felicity said in a business like voice. "I have a little bit of business to discuss with you."

"I have no business with you mutton-headed wenches," he sneered. Women were never up to any good. Business ha! What did women know of business?

"Please," Felicity said in a much sweeter tone. "It will only take but a minute." She flashed him a sweet smile. It was the smile that could melt the heart of any man, the smile that was a woman's secret weapon. The smile that had melted the heart of his own son.

Jiggy Nye eyed her up and down. The red headed broad looked familiar. He couldn't exactly place where he had seen her, but it was her face, and the vivid redness of her hair he remembered. She was a pretty thing, with bright green eyes, and a few cute little freckles. He wondered what she looked like under that heavy cloak.

"All right ye lassies," he muttered and he let them in,

The place was dark except for one lit lantern. The place was a mess. Felicity definitely knew where Andy got his untidiness from. She had never seen so many empty rum, scotch, wine, and cider bottles all in one place in her life. They littered the floor, the table, and the chairs. A gutted deer carcass sat draped over a huge washtub over in the corner. It did little to help the smell of the place. Felicity saw more greenness creeping into Connie's face.

"What business do you damsels have with me?" He demanded, and took a swig of something from a tin cup.

Felicity took out the paper she had made and the quill.

"It concerns your son Andrew," she explained.

"I got no son!" Jiggy roared. In one motion he moved over towards Felicity, and held the cup up to her lips. "Drink this," he hissed. "Then you won't speak nonsense!"

"Mr Nye," Felicity said as she steered the cup away with her hand. "Andrew wouldn't take ownership of the property until after your death. What's the difference if you will it to him? What's the difference admitting that he is your son? He's a grown man, he has made his own. You don't have to take any responsibility for him."

Jiggy Nye gazed at her and broke out into laughter. He reached out with a finger and tickled her chin. Felicity pulled away.

"You are an amusing lass," he laughed. He took another drink. "I don't want no boy butting into my life."

"He's not a boy Mr. Nye," Felicity retorted. "Trust me. I know Andrew. He can be a bit antisocial. If you sign the papers I promise you that he will leave you alone. He despises you as much as you do he. He won't come around and bother you. You will never see him."

"Then what's the point of signing the blasted papers at all?" Jiggy exclaimed and for kicks he hurled his empty cup across the room, causing Connie to whimper. Jiggy Nye took notice of Connie. He eyed ogled her rudely.

"Do you speak?" He asked as he marched right up to her, so close that she could see his rotted out teeth. "Or are you one of those silent wenches? I like the silent ones."

"You have a very handsome son," Connie stammered. "I think you should give him some dignity and declare him yours."

"Tis sweet," Jiggy laughed. "She thinks my boy is handsome! I should sign the blasted paper just because my son is handsome!"

_Connie is so stupid. _Felicity thought as she groaned. _Looks like Ben got the brains of the family. _

"If you sign the papers you can be done with it," Felicity cut in. "You won't have to deal with Andrew coming and bothering you."

"Aye," Jiggy agreed. "He's a cantankerous lad. I hate him!" He picked up and read Felicity's contract. Felicity's heart soared. They had pulled it off!

Jiggy Nye threw the contract down.

"Hogwash!" He muttered. "I ain't signing this!"

"Why ever not?" Felicity demanded. "I told you, if you sign it you don't have to be bothered with your son again."

"I hate his mother," Jiggy bellowed as he poured himself some more cider. "Woman was a wretched whore! Ruined my life and my name, by claiming her bastard was mine. She was quite the jezebel, had half the town in her bed, and she tries to pawn her bastard off on me!"

"His mother isn't around anymore," Felicity said. "She got rid of him. She has nothing to do with this, and won't get any of the property."

"Good," Jiggy snorted. He went up to Felicity and ran his hand across her cheek. "She wasn't half the woman that ye are. I don't want that tramp getting any of me property."

"Well she won't," Felicity said. She closed her eyes. She couldn't stomach the sight of Jiggy Nye caressing her cheek. "Now will you sign?" She held out the quill pen. Jiggy eye balled it and shook his head.

"Never! I don't want to give no bastard of hers any dignity."

"But he's yours too," Felicity cried. "He's your blood, your only blood. Wouldn't you like to at least give him a good name, so your name can also pass on and be good? Wouldn't you like the name Nye associated with a brilliant doctor?"

"Brilliant?" Jiggy asked. "I don't trust doctors."

"Well most people do," Felicity retorted.

Jiggy looked at her with much amusement.

"You are a fiery little chit," he laughed. "I like you."

"Good," Felicity said flatly. "Now sign the contract." Once more Jiggy Nye eyed the pen. He took it into his hand and read over the paper. Felicity held her breath. She was expecting Jiggy Nye to come up with another belligerent reason for not signing. To her delight he signed the papers. Bingo! She had won! Andy would be so relieved and surprised. Now she had bait, bait for Andy. If he was going to use Penny as bait, to get what he wanted, then she would use his property as bait to get what she wanted. She was quite pleased with herself.

"Thank you Mr. Nye," she said.

"I don't get many visitors," Jiggy rambled. "Tis awfully sweet of you lassies dropping in on a sick old man as I!"

"Twas a pleasure," Felicity replied.

Jiggy Nye lunged himself at Felicity, pinning her back against the table. Felicity shrieked. With one hand Jiggy Nye unhooked her cloak, and it fell to the ground. He began savagely kissing her face and neck. Big. Sloppy, booze-smelling, kisses. Felicity tried to pull free, but Jiggy was much bigger than Eli Merriweather. He was also drunk, and more out of control. He ripped the bodice of her dress open, and began to strip her down to her corset.

"Leave me alone you sick pig!" Felicity yelled. Jiggy Nye slapped her, and began to hitch up her skirts and petticoats. Eli Merriweather hadn't gotten that far. Felicity caught Connie's eye. Connie was standing there frozen with terror.

"Connie! Do something!" Felicity shrieked only to have Jiggy smack her again.

"Quit you stupid lass," he sneered. "Ye dumb women always jabbering!"

By now Jiggy Nye had a good hold on Felicity. She was down on the table, he was on top of her, the weight of his body was over her arms so she could not use them. He began tearing off his breeches.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw that Connie had the gun out and pointed at Jiggy Nye, but she was trembling so. There was no way she could aim accurately!

_She's going to wind up hitting me instead_, she thought.

Jiggy's breath was vile and foul. He breathed into her ear

"I haven't ever had a woman like you."

Felicity closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. Just then there was a piercing BANG! Connie let out a shriek. Felicity began to feel dizzy. She felt nothing, but she should be raging with pain by now. All she could feel was the weight of Jiggy Nye's body on top of her, and then she saw the blood.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Somewhere in all the action Felicity had bit her tongue. She could taste it's metallic taste in mouth. Jiggy Nye was trembling a bit, and the trembles grew fainter. He convulsed lightly for a moment, and then he was completely still. Felicity heart was practically beating out her chest, she had a splitting headache, she could see a pool of blood on the floor. Connie had got him!

Felicity looked over at Connie who was frozen, still holding the gun in aimed position, her knees were shaking.

"Is he dead?" She croaked.

"You should know," Felicity replied. "You are the one who shot him." With all of her strength she pushed Jiggy's lifeless body off of her, and was free. Immediately she reached for her cloak, and drew it tightly around her. Even though for the past few days she had walked around in her corset in front of Connie many a time, as of now she felt cheap, dirty, and humiliated. Every inch of her skin felt creepy with filth.

Connie grabbed the quill, the paper, and the gun.

"We better get out of here," she announced and Felicity nodded. Neither turned to look at Jiggy Nye.

They leapt up on Patriot and began to gallop far away from the tannery, into the woods. When she felt they were far enough away from the horror of Jiggy Nye, Felicity slowed Patriot down to a stop and slid off.

"I need to catch my breath for a moment," Felicity said. She plopped down on the ground and leaned her back up against a tree. The ground was wet with dew and mud but she didn't care, he dress was ruined anyway.

Connie followed her, and plopped down next to her, the gun in her lap.

"I've done murder," she said softly.

"Don't say that," Felicity commanded.

"Well it's true!" Connie cried. "I am a murderer. I killed a man!"

"You saved my life and my honor," Felicity replied. "I owe you."

"I hope God understands that," Connie sighed wistfully.

"Well if he doesn't," Felicity said standing up. "Then we can burn in hell together. Let's go. We need to leave now if we want any chance of getting some shut-eye before the duel."

As they mounted Patriot Felicity turned and took Connie's hand.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved my life. I am sorry that I have been so short with you in the past."

Connie smiled sweetly.

"Well you are going to be my sister," she said. "You would have done the same for me."

The duel was scheduled for seven in the morning. Ben wanted it nice and early because he was planning on going to the Merriman store afterwards. Mr. Merriman had given him enough time off to go to Yorktown and get his life into order. The duel was to take place up on a remote, grassy, hill, near the woods about a mile from town.

Felicity and Connie had barely gotten any sleep. No one could sleep after what they had been through. The effort was in vain. They had to be up and to the dueling spot before any of the men got there and did something regretful. Since Ben was planning on taking Patriot, Felicity and Connie would have to go to Elizabeth's stable and pick up Penny.

It was a beautiful morning. It was cool, but the air fresh, and the sun innocent, as it hung floating behind the trees. If she hadn't have seen death the night before, and weren't going to break up a barbaric event such as a duel, Felicity would have found it a very peaceful, and beautiful, autumn, morning.

"Do you think when Andrew finds that we got his Father to sign that paper, and then finds out about his death, do you think he will suspect we had something to do with it?" Connie asked as they rode.

"Perhaps," replied Felicity. It was a sensible thought.

"I'm going to go to jail," Connie moaned.

"I think our secret would be safe with Andy," said Felicity. "I know some information on Andy that could lend him in jail as well. He's not going to give us away. Our secret is safe. I guess I just fall for men who can keep secrets."

They were only at the dueling sight for a few minutes when Ben came riding up on Patriot, Brady following on his own horse. He was dressed in his best clothes, and with his cane he looked very gentlemanly.

"Felicity! Connie! What on earth are you doing here?" He called as he slid down off of Patriot. "This is no place for women. You could be hurt."

"So could you," Felicity replied.

"Why is Connie here?" Ben asked. "She'll get sick and faint."

"I will not," Connie retorted.

"For your information Ben, Connie is a very strong and brave woman," said Felicity. "Please Ben, don't go through with this."

"I tried the whole night to talk him out of this nonsense," Brady said. "Lad is as stubborn as a mule."

"I am not only defending my own honor, I am defending Felicity's," Ben answered.

"Well what if I don't want my honor defended?" Felicity snapped.

"Hush," Ben commanded. He pulled her close, and began to stroke her hair. He gave her possibly one last kiss.

Just then, Andy rode up followed by one of his friends.

"We have beautiful ladies here to watch us today," Andy said brightly. "What a pleasant surprise. Do I get a kiss from Miss Felicity before we begin?"

"No, but I do have to give you this," Felicity took out the paper, and gave it to the Andy. As Andy read it over, his eyes grew wide.

"Is this real?" He asked. "Why it's not possible. How on earth did you?"

"I went and asked him," Felicity replied. "I told you that we had a different relationship. I had to do a good deal of convincing, but finally Mr. Nye complied."

"That is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Andy said.

"What is this with Mr. Nye?" Ben asked.

"I got Jiggy Nye to sign a paper declaring Andy his son, and leaving his property in his name," Felicity explained. Little did Andy know how soon he would be getting the property.

"Andy is Jiggy Nye's son?" Ben asked in shock. "Felicity, don't tell me that you briefly courted the son of Jiggy Nye, the man who beat your horse!"

"Andy had nothing to do with how Jiggy Nye treated Penny," said Felicity.

"I hardly knew the man," Andy said. "I can't believe the old mule listened to you."

"Well I had to tell him that if he signed the paper, you wouldn't bother him anymore," Felicity explained.

"Aye," Andy agreed. "The brute always hated me."

"Actually I think he was more angry at your mother," said Felicity.

"Well then we finally have something in common," replied Andy. "Okay let's get this duel over with."

"But you have your property, as well as your name," Felicity cried.

"True but this is over you, not property," said Andy. Andy's friend, one of his cronies from the tavern, a gentleman named Raymond, pulled her away. Ben prepared his pistol for combat. They were going to go through with it! Felicity had nearly put her life and dignity on the line the night before, all for nothing. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Brady had gotten out a parchment and pen to record the events. Both men were raising their pistols. Felicity ran into the middle and threw herself in front of Ben.

"You shoot him, you shoot me!" She cried.

"Felicity Merriman! You stupid stupid stupid girl!" Ben yelled with frustration. "You are going to get hurt."

Just then, for lack of something better to do, Connie threw herself in front of Andy.

"Please don't do it!" Connie yelled.

Ben couldn't believe the change in Connie. Had Felicity really rubbed off after only a few days?

"Connie, please move. I am not going to wind up shooting my sister," Ben commanded.

Felicity was no match for Brady. The beefy, husky, guy easily pried her from Ben.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. She did break free from his grip. She took off her ring and placed it into Ben's palm.

"Here," she said. "The engagement is off."

Then she walked over to Andy, reached into her pocket, and pulled out the emerald necklace. She placed it into his palm.

"I am through with you as well," she announced. "You boys are acting like uncivilized brats. I want nothing to do with either one of you."

"Lissie no," Ben wailed. "That's not fair."

"It is fair," Felicity snapped. She went to the side, and sat down. She wanted to burst out into tears, but she held them back, held onto her pride. Held her dignity. Felicity didn't need her dignity defended.

It occurred to Andy that the duel was over Felicity. Without Felicity, the duel had no purpose.

"Lissie," he said. "My father didn't want me, neither did my mother. I should have known that you wouldn't want me either. Nobody ever has wanted me!"

"That is very sweet and poignant," Ben said with sarcasm. "But Felicity did want me, and now you ruined it. You've ruined everything."

"Shut up you fool!" Andy shouted and pointed the pistol, right at Ben.

"Andy!" Felicity cried. "Please don't. Don't do it. Doing it is not going to get me back, I got you your property. Can't you leave me alone?"

Slowly Andy lowered the gun. A few tears trickled down his face, and he kicked the dirt.

"Fine," he said gruffly, but softly. "Fine. Leave me alone. Go to your Ben. But go in haste. Quick before I change my mind."

Felicity got up and went over to Andy. She took his hand.

"Thank you," she said. "May I ask what changed your mind?"

"You taught me how to love Felicity Merriman," he murmured. "I love you."

Felicity looked into his deep blue eyes one more time and gave him a small, shy, smile. Then she ran over to Ben, who took her with open arms.

"Let's go Lissie," he said. He mounted Patriot, Felicity climbed up on Penny.

"Come on Connie!" Ben called. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'll be coming," she replied. "Just a moment."

"Don't worry mate," said Brady. "I can escort her home. You go on ahead with your lady."

And they took off, Andy watching them until they vanished over the hill, and out of sight.

Connie walked over to Andy and took his hand.

"Thank you for letting my brother and sister be happy," she said. "I am sorry about what happened with your father and mother." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then went over to Brady's horse, where he helped her up, and they too were gone, leaving Andy standing

bewildered. His thoughts of Felicity, the only love he had ever known, were now only but a memory.

THE END


End file.
